


AM / FM Radio

by JownStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Stalking, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JownStar/pseuds/JownStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is having problems with his secret admirer and an annoying suitor<br/>Harry with full of self-confidence came to his life.</p><p>The  timing is great and asked Harry to pretend to be his boyfriend</p><p>What will happen when he feel that he's falling to Harry. Badly.</p><p>What will happen when the stalking and gift gets dangerous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first story hope you like it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a edited version so this should be better. I'll be doing it to other chapters so the story might take a while to proceed.  
> Would like to apologize in advance for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Chapter One

“Ahhh.. life” I can’t help saying, I’m currently on the roof top of our apartment building with sun so high Rayban’s on, t-shirt off, pants loose to see almost the band of my black boxer and to complete my blissful morning is a full glass of FRUIT SMOOTHIE!! YIPEE (okay a bit of exaggerated there) but I’ve been a health conscious since the beginning of my university. My motto right now “eat right, live right”. It’s not that I’m on a bad shape or fat during my high school days. Actually many of my classmate said that I have  a good body, with big bicep and curvy and big arse. (yes people “curvy and big” arse like a woman) I hated it when I was in grade school, I’ve been tease about it by most of my classmates calling him princess Louis / princess Louise. It’s so lame. Really?! Princess? Can anyone think of a better name like Queen or Duchess?... okay that’s also lame. But don’t judge me, I’m not good with words or with vocabulary. I’m a man of action.

Okay, you might be thinking that I’m like one of your friends, the “clown” type. The type who gives life to a party/conversation/discussion/classroom. We’ll to burst your bubble. I’m not. I’m socially awkward, mysterious, quiet type of guy. I don’t know why I’m the opposite of my thoughts, loud/fun/dork/sarcastic/narcissist. Narcissist?! Did I just said that!  maybe something is wrong with me. Like my outer self is in AM radio and my thoughts are in FM radio.  Eww.. that’s so Bella, Bella who? You don’t know who Bella is?! The girl with a shining shimmering vampire boyfriend who’s bestfriend with a macho werewolf that’s been disappointedly identify as a shape shifter. Damn!! I really thought they’re hot werewolfs. How I wish I can see an actual one in action.

 “They said it changes when the sun goes down” does it really? Arctic Monkeys singing to my ear. But who care’s its Alex so anyone who oppose can die. That’s a bit harsh, fine… can get sick of a rare disease that no one can cure.

I’m still enjoying the sun when I felt something brushed my cheekbone; it’s almost soft and warm that I barely felt it. I sort of leaned in to the touch when I realize one thing. I’m supposed to be the only one up here. I’m the only who’s allowed to go here. I suddenly sit up removed my Rayban and earphones. I looked to my right and bam! A smiling face so close to me is sitting beside me. I’m so surprised that I stumbled backwards hitting my head on the floor “Ooww”. The hell!! Sitting up again I rub a sore spot behind my head and faced the stranger. He has dark brown curls, big green eyes and a weird smile with two very visible dimples on his cheek. “ You’re beautiful” he said.

“Eh.. What?” I can’t help to be fascinated by his deep voice, and he said those words with emotions.

“My bad, you’re very beautiful” he repeated. Eyes roaming around my face then slowing going down to my stomach. I instinctively wrapped my arms around it thinking it can hide my body. Then the stranger tried to touch my face again. Whooaa!! I’m not a thing anyone can touch whenever they like. I grabbed his hand

“Opps. ahhmm You can’t do that? ” nice line Tomlinson, very smooth.

The stranger smiles widen and switched the position of our hands. Now my hands are captive between his two large hands. How come someone can have large hands like that? It’s weird.

“Hi!” he said very cheerfully. “I’m Harry, nice to meet you” then pulled me towards him and kiss me on the side of my mouth. The hell?!

Something sparks on my body, I immediately stood up letting Harry loose the hold on my hands.

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? You can’t be here. I’m the only one allowed in here” I said accusingly. My voice almost sounds angry.

 “And why the fuck did you kiss me?!”

Harry stands and put shoved his hands on his pockets, he’s wearing a tight dark jeans and plain black shirt, making contrast to his pale complexion.

“Sorry.. You’re just very pretty and I can’t help myself. You have this high cheekbones, tan flawless skin, you’re very fit and you’re eyes.  They are very blue.”

 He said very dreamy, like I’m somehow a Hollywood star standing in front of him. My jaw dropped. Like literally drop! No one ever said that to me. Sure I received praises like I’m fit, good looking, cute and have some admirers but some are just trying to get to my pants. But the way Harry said it. I’m shocked.

Harry laugh a little more like a giggle and place a hand to his mouth trying to cover up. “You’re funny I might add. And you’ll be my boyfriend”.

If my jaw can still drop low, it should be on the floor right now.

“Are you mental?” are only the words came from my mouth. I didn’t wait for Harry to answer and move passed him to gather my things; my ipod, Rayban, t-shirt and empty glass of smoothie. I was near the exit when Harry blocked my way.

“What’s your name?” he asked stepping closer to me and I automatically step back. 

“Can’t tell you” I answered.

“Hmmm I can still get it even if you don’t give it to me. I can stalk you all my life and watch you 24/7. Or I can hire a detective and get all your information including your boxer size” his eyes lowered to my pants that shows the band of my black boxer. Why did I wear this pants? My eyes widen on what he said.

“You perverted asshole” I hissed then pushed Harry. The boy stumbled to the side making space for me to pass. I quickly turn to the stairs and run to my flat.

“See you around beautiful!” I heard him shout from the top of the stairs.

I open the door to my flat I shared with my best friend Zayn. Quickly close it with a bang, afraid that Harry is behind my back and know where I live. Zayn rose up from the couch wearing his pajamas from last night and his signature hair.

“What happened to you?” Zayn asked. I dropped my things on the table near the door and sprint towards Zayn, I curled my arms to Zayn’s neck, and fake sob.

“Someone molested me” I said still fake sobbing.

“what? Are you alright?! ” Zayn questioned me. He’s very mad. Ohh I love Zayn, He’s always there for me. He’s my knight in shining armour, my hero, my Batman, Superman, Spiderman, He-Man. We’ve known each other since they were grade school. He’s the first guy who punched someone for me when Jake the leader of the bully guys said that I’m  a girl dress up as a guy. Zayn was suspended for 1 week and Jake had a broken nose and a black eye. When I asked Zayn why he did it, he just shrugged and said “I hate bullying and I can feel that we’re going to be good friends”. And tadaah!! we did.

We went to the same high school and now we still go together at the same university. Zayn’s taking up Psychology. He wants to read and understand people, while I’m taking up media communication and some minor in arts. I love drawing and painting. One side of my room is dedicated to my arts. Sometimes Zayn can’t understand my logic in art whenever I ramble about something I want to draw or create. He just smiles and hug me tightly.

Don’t get the wrong idea. We! are never ever ever getting back together.. because we’ve never been together. Sure Zayn is very good looking he can be a model from a freaking fake abs men’s magazine but I never felt that way towards him and he’s the same way about me. Our love for each other is beyond friends but not even close to lovers. We do kiss sometimes but just for fun. When Zayn wants to make someone go away or make someone jealous or the other way around. He dated some girls and some guys. Right people! Zayn bisexual. High five!! About me? We’ll I only had 1 relationship and we lasted for 5 yrs. 5 years!  *clap clap*. I met Alex on my first year of high school and he ended our relationship during my first year at uni. I was very miserable that time but Zayn help me get back on track. Now Zayn and I are in our 3rd year. So much flashback. Urgghh!!.

“I’m joking, I’m not really molested”. I sighed and untangled my arms.

“Ow, okay. Then what happened? And why are you running?” Zayn asked again. Then I explained all the details of my encounter with Harry – the perverted asshole. What a very unique title. Bravo Tomlinson. Including the almost lip kiss.

“I heard that name somewhere else” Zayn’s first sentence.

“Duuh! Harry is not a very unique name. Sure you heard that name” I countered.

Zayn just rolled his eyes “Twat”. He looked up to the ceiling like looking for some spider.

“I remembered, Harry’s the childhood friend of Niall that will be living on his flat starting today.”   He said smugly. Like saying ‘Ha! I knew my memory is excellent’ kind of look

“Oh great! I’m doomed” I said. Lowering my head to Zayn’s shoulder.

“Hey it’s not that bad. Maybe Harry was just teasing you.” Zayn assured me. Running circles on my back and kissing my head. Its sweet and comforting that I suddenly felt sleepy.

“Zayn?” I asked lifting my head and look Zayn with dead serious eyes.

“Yes babe?” Zayn answered seriously as well and swallowed making his adams apple move.

“Can you.. ahmm.. can you brush my teeth, bathe me, pick my clothes, put it on me and do my hair ‘cause I’m so emotionally wrecked   right now I can’t think straight. I need to go to work in like an hour and I don’t want to be late. Please... And don’t forget the feeding I don’t want to past out while I’m driving” I said to Zayn mentally crossing fingers that one of my dreams will come true today. Yup, that’s one of my wishes. I know, I know I’m weird.

“Better luck next time babe. Maybe when I’m too drunk and my love life depends on it.” He said putting a last kiss on my head.

“Pick-up your lazy big arse and get moving. You’ll be late. I’ll make you grilled cheese sandwich” He continued. Oh I truly love my Zayn. I start walking towards the hallway to the bathroom.

“Oh Zaynie you love my arse! Don’t you dare deny it.” I shouted closing the door of the bathroom to take a bath.

“I think Harry will love it more than I do!” he said laughing out loud at the kitchen.

Great! I totally forgot. Harry. Suddenly when I close my eyes, I see green eyes staring right back at me. I sighed loudly.

“It will be alright Louis Tomlinson. ” I said to myself in front of the mirror.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited version

Chapter two

 

I was about to round the last corner to the coffee shop when I felt the familiar feeling. The feeling of someone is following you, and then snap, snap! The sounds of camera again. Damn! Of all the day why does Boobear (my car) have to be broken and Zayn have his "lazy" sickness today. I have no choice but to walk for work today.

 

It starts about 8 or 9 months ago. I actually lost track, It happens once or twice a month. The feeling of someone is following and taking pictures. What am I? A freaking celebrity? I told this to Zayn and he overreacted

"We need to call the police" he said. It took a lot amount of convicing for Zayn to leave it. He's over protective sometimes but I don't mind. I told him that maybe I'm just imagining things. Since nothing bad is happening to me, I just leave it. But its annoying that someone is taking pictures of you without your permission. They can ask if they want, I'm very easy to talk to. I was about to tug my beanie but remember that I didn't put one, I styled my hair in a quiff. Talk about bad timing. I sighed and walk-run to the shop.

 

I barely made it on time. Simon, my boss and the owner is currently on the counter entertaining a customer. I plastered my most charming smile to make it up. But he just nod and continue on what he's doing. He's very kind but strict when it comes to business. Sometimes he just sits on a corner and work with papers and sometimes he let's us have some fun while working. Like playing our own playlist and decorating the shop. I really love working here. I'm not really short in money, my mum sends me allowance for my rent and school expenses but I need extra to support my art needs. I mentioned to her my plan to work, at first she said no. Saying that she will support all my needs but I eventually convince her that it will a good experience for me being a little independent and earning my own money. And besides she still have my 4 sisters to take care off.

 

I went straight to the back to change my shirt and put on my apron.

"Bonjour! Lili! Love of my life!" I greeted Liam. I changed my voice and threw my hands in the air. He's eating his sandwich. He raise his head to looked at me with eyes uninterested. Guess he's very much immune to my weirdness. How boring.

 

"Hello to you too Louis" then he took another bite.

 

Liam is my first friend from the first day of my uni classes. He sitted right next to me and offered his pen when he noticed me that I did'nt have any. Such a nice guy. When I first saw him, first thing comes to my mind is a puppy. Small puppy with happy tail and chubby cheeks. We have the same major so we're together most of our subject. Perks of being the same classes are Liam notes. Detailed discussion with markers and highlights. He let me borrow it but with a condition that I will pass the subject or else I can't' borrow it anymore. Tricky bastard. I take back the kind words I said.

 

He's also best friend with my Zaynie and the three of us are almost inseperable during our first year. He also witness my miserable life after my break up with Alex. He helped me with the classes and notes I missed. But let me tell you a secret. Liam is very much in love with Zayn. I think its a love at first sight. He didn't say it to me but the heart eyes says it all. He always look Zayn with hearts, flowers and stars shining on his eyes. And I think Zayn feels the same way too. He's just think too much to notice it.

 

 I actually don't know what will I do with them. I believed its not my place to say anything and besides its very entertaining. Teasing them and making them blush. Its a laugh. Maybe I will tell them when I get bored or when its near the end of the world. Point is I'm so lucky to have such a very good friends. Maybe I'm a saint in my past life. Who knows,  Smirking to myself I continued to change clothes and prepare for my shift a head.

 

My dull day goes on. Serving coffee, cleaning tables, smiling to customers and teasing Liam. What else can I do? I'm booorreeddd..

 

 When its past 5 o clock two hours before closing. I'm just arranging the displays on the cabinet wall. There's no customer and Liam's at the back door to do some re-stocking for tomorrows operation. I'm humming to a Beyonce song doing some little dancing with my hips when a cold wind blew on my nape sending shivers all down to my spine and feeling all my hair stands. But it didn't stop there, long arms wrapped around my waist tugging me closer and smelling my hair. Hey! No one is allowed to smell my hair aside from my mom, Zayn and Liam. See told you I'm a very sociable person. Having so many friends.

 

"Hmm.. I knew you smell good as you looks". The culprit said. I unwrapped the hand, turned around and my eyes widen.

 

"Harry!" I exclaimed automatically backing from him like he has some contagious sickness. And he pouted. That makes him look really cute. And I felt guilty. Hell?! Guilty?.. I mentally slapped myself to come back to reality.

 

"Hi Louis!" A voice came from a counter. Its Niall our landloard. The most carefree bloke I've ever known. He inherited our apartment complex from his grandparents way back from Ireland. Me and Zayn met him at uni cafeteria. We're amazed on how many food he can eat, his bad bleach blond hair and his bright carefree personality. He's majoring in business and said that he will someday manage the business of her parents in Ireland. Which has something to do with music and public relations if I remember correctly. He don't want to discuss his family reputation or why does he have so much money on his bank. Maybe my wild guess that he's a leprechun is true.  We immediately clicked and hang out from then. Then one day Zayn and I we're talking about our plan to transfer from uni dorm to some apartment and Niall offer us a place at the complex. Since were his best buddies on the entire world. He even gave us discount on the rent. Cool right.  He's also the one who gave me  the keys to the rooftop. Lightbulb click!. Rooftop! That's right rooftop!..  He's the one who gave Harry the keys. Now I get it.. He's the root cause of this sexual harassment going on.

 

"Hi Niall"  I returned the greeting and approached him.

"Can you tell your friend here to stop harassing me?"

 

"I'm not! I just hugged you" he tried to approach me again so I run to the counter. Now the counter is between us and he can't touch me.

 

"Strangers don't hug" I said to Harry.

"We are not strangers to each other. I know you and you know me"

 

"I don't know you" I said back.

"You do" Harry's turn

 

"I don't" me

"You do" Harry

"I don't" me

"You do" Harry

"I don't" me

"You do" Harry

"I don't" me

"I don't" Harry

" I do" me. Damn! I lost

 

"See! You know me" Harry said smiling so wide. I glared at him. Niall laughed at our petty arguement.

 

"You're really funny Louis" Harry said still smiling. His dimples still showing. I kind of want to poke it with my fingers.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked.

"It definitely a compliment" Harry said leaning to the counter and winked at me.

 

"Niall.. is he's your childhood friend you're talking about the other day? Who will live with you?" I asked Niall to distract myself from Harry.

 

"Yes he is. Harry will be here until he finish his studies. He's also on his 3rd year and major in photography you might have some classes together. Since you have some arts subjects too. And I'll be ordering one large mocha frappe and 4 double chocolate scones". His explained still drooling at the scones.

 

"Mine's dark choco latte with additional milk" Harry ordered still looking at me. I'm starting to feel concious. There's something about Harry's confidence that put me off track. Maybe the way he carry himself. I still don't know and I'm not really interested to find out.

 

"So you have minor in arts?" Harry started to asked

"Can you be my tour guide on my first day?" He continued.

 

I look up from what I'm doing "Yup but my major is media communications and no I can't be your tour guide. I'll be busy with my own subjects and can't make time. Sorry".

 

And with my over flowing luck Liam appeared from the back.

"Hey Louis don't forget to do your essay in this 3 day break. Oh hi Niall! Good to see you" he went to Niall and hugged him.

 

"Good to see you too mate. And by the way this is Harry my childhood friend. The guy I mentioned the other day" his hand gestured to introduce Harry.

 

"Hi Harry. Nice to finally meet you! guess you already met Louis"Liam also hugged Harry. He look at me and I see a puppy with non stop wagling tail.

 

"Yup. I actually met him earlier at the apartment" Harry said eyes bored to me with a smirk on his face.

 

I blush remembering the almost kiss  and looked down to continue doing the frappe avoiding Harry.

 

"So you two will have a 3 day break huh? Liam?" Niall asked.

 

"Yup. Most of our professor will be on a seminar and training. Our regular schedule will resume on Monday."

 

Way to go Liam, go put all the oil on fire. I wish to have the will to stragle Liam, drown him or knocked him off to shut his mouth but knowing I will never be. I sighed and hand the frappe to Niall and then to Harry. The perverted asshole purposely hold my hand.

 

"My first day is tomorrow so can you come with me? You can just tour me for like 2 hours. Get me familiarize with the place so I won't get lost" Harry said still holding my hands. I try to withdraw but he won't let go.

 

"If you let go of my hands then fine.. 2 hours of tour. I still need finish my essay and do some work of my own" I defeatedly answered.

 

Harry beamed with brightness I almost feel like covering my eyes. He let go of my hands and face Niall he said something I didn't quiet catch but I think I heard "I did it!" And he faced me again.

 

"Thank you so much. It means a lot. I will pick you up by 10am tomorrow" Harry answered pulling my hands and placing a kiss on my cheeks. Another kiss?!.. That's two today, this is definitely sexual harassment. But before I can say anything he and Niall are already on the door waving good byes to me and Liam. I haven't noticed that Liam gave Niall's scones.

 

"Well that's interesting" Liam said and go back to what's he's doing a while a go. Leaving me with my thoughts with all the possibilities on what will happen tomorrow. Maybe I should bring a pepper spray or something that will defend me from Harry.. I looked up and clapsed my hands together " God please take care of me".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited version.  
> I deleted the other chapters cause I'm planning to change most of it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

I sighed before opening the door to our flat. I’m not surprise that it’s unlocked. Knowing Louis he probably did it on purpose.

“Louis.. How many times do I have tell you to lock the door. Someone might just barge in and rob us.” I said and approached him at the couch, books and papers spread all around the center table. He’s typing something on his laptop probably an essay or a term paper. I sit very close to him forgetting about personal space. I really need a good cuddle right now.

“I don’t want to waste your energy love. Unlocking the door using a key is bit tiring. Believe me I experienced it many times.” He answered. He really has his way out on everything.

He seems to read my mind or sense my action because he set aside his laptop and opened his arms for me to fit in. I immediately lunged at him and somehow it made my feelings better. I don’t know why I can’t love Louis romantically. I mean he’s a very great person, he’s a bit socially awkward but he's funny, thoughtful and understanding. He's my best best friend in the entire world. He knows me probably more than I know myself. I actually tried it once when we’re in high school before Alex came to his life. I tried to love him as a lover, but first hand failed. I can’t feel the sparks that I’m looking for, like a water and oil that can’t be mix together. Maybe were just really meant to be friends for the rest of our lives. We actually plan our future that we will be living at the same neighborhood. Talked about families and kids, it felt really good that I have someone I can lean on every time. I tried to date girls and guys but nothing seems right. Its either I ended it because it’s boring, or they think I am boring. They can't seem to get my mood or personality.

And then I met Liam. Liam Payne. The guy with the kindest face I’ve ever seen. And he’s really the kindest I may say. I secretly thank Louis for taking up media communication and ended up being classmate with him. We hang out a lot on our first year and I can’t help falling in love. He doesn't judge people and try to understand the reasons behind their actions.

But with one little problem, I can’t tell him my feelings. I know that he’s a bisexual as well. But he’s more into girls. I also don’t want to ruin our friendship because of my selfishness. My selfishness to have him all by myself. That’s a little bit of my obsession with him. I only want him to see me, to be with me. I'm going crazy or I'm crazy about him.

I heavily sighed and tighten my hug on Louis. His back is on the side couch and I'm between his legs. If anyone can see us, they can automatically assume that we're lovers. Alex was practically jealous of our friendship and once caused their big fights but Louis defended our friendship. It’s also funny that many of our classmates ask for our true status during our first year because we're intimate with each other. Hugs and kisses has never been an issue. We even heard rumours that we're fuck buddies. But it didn't stop the flirts Louis is having since then. 

“I feel down and I don’t know why” I lied.

I definitely know why. I saw Liam at the coffee shop with Danielle. My jealousy automatically kicks my heart, and it fucking hurts. Liam already denied that they are dating. But I can sense that they are getting there. Danielle is very pretty, smart and funny just the way Liam likes in a person. I don’t know what’s stopping Liam, they go out once in a while. Run some errands for Danielle; wait for her after cheerleading practice. Some things a boyfriend will do for a girl.

This is the only thing kept from Louis that I'm in love with Liam. I don't have the courage to tell him. I've seen him on his worst after his break up with Alex. And I think it’s not fair for me to be happy while I'm telling him my happy moments when he's still broken from the inside. He's good at keeping an okay face but I know better. Some nights I can hear him crying and minutes later he will be on my side asking for a hug.  If I ask why, he'll just reason out that he misses his family. I didn't dig him up and just give him what he needs.

“Oh Zaynie, let me get you a hot tea and we’ll watch a movie. Or do you just want to cuddle on your bed?” Louis asked while he rubs small circles on my back.

“No I'm good with this." I'm talking about our position. It’s comforting and I don't want to move.

"I'm not keeping you with your paper I guess?" I asked. Afraid I might disturb him from doing his homework.

"Nah. I'm actually finished. I'm just reviewing it" Louis answered.

"My puppy face doesn't work with Liam anymore. He won't let me read his work".

"I don't think so. Liam just learned his lesson" I said.

 I remembered one time when Liam let Louis read his work. Louis copied half of it and their professor gave them twice the amount of homework saying that they cheated on their papers. Louis' spent a day following Liam apologizing. Louis said that he didn't know their professor will actually read their work.

"Hey that's only one time. I will not do it anymore" guess Louis get what I meant and also remembered that incident. I moved more closer to him and bury my face on his neck.

"It tickles Zayn" Louis is giggling. I think he's talking about my hair. I moved closer again and licked his jaw.

"Hey! That's a foul!" Louis accused. Its not really, we do this once in a while. Our only rule about physical relationship is no touching below the belt. We're both uncomfortable with that. I blow a breath to his neck. Making him gigle more.

"Zayn stop!" Louis' laughing now. Then I bit his neck. I'm actually having fun. I try to set aside my hurt feelings with Liam and tease Louis.

Louis grabs my hair to pulled me up. I looked at him, now there's a smile on my face.

"No biting it might leave a mark" he whined.

"That's my goal daring" I said and lauched myself again to his neck. I bit again the skin and try to suck for it to leave a bruise.

"Zaynie! Stop!" Louis is still laughing. He's still grabing my hair but he knows that he can't stop me when I want this. Then the door opened, revealing Niall and a curly boy behind him. We stopped on what where doing but didn't bother to fix our position.

"Let play some FIFA! We bought some pizza!" Niall shouted. He didn't mind our position, he's been our friend for a long time now that he's used to me and Louis being physically attached. But the boy behind is definitely surprise. His eyes are wide like he seen a live couple making out. We'll we look like one.

"Niall! What a bad timing. I was about to give Lou a love bite" I said pushing myself up and stand.

 I'm guessing the boy is Harry and I don't want to give him a wrong impression about me and Louis. But I reckon it’s too late. He's blusing and red.

"Thank you for saving my neck Niall! I owe you one" Louis said rubbing the spot.

"Don't mention it. And Zayn this is Harry. My childhood friend I'm talking about" Niall introduced the curly hair boy. I offered my hand to shake.

"Zayn Malik. Nice to meet you" I smiled at Harry. He shook my hand and returned my smile. 

"So you're Harry" I raise my left eyebrow and glanced at Louis. He's also blushing, hmm.. That's rare for him. He didn't blush for some random guy.

"Yup. We're not interupting anything right?" Harry asked and look at Niall. I didn't miss the embarrasment on his face like they did really interupt our make out session.

"No. Absolutely not. Lou and I were just having a wrestle match" I said.

"Wrestle match that involves giving a love bite on each others neck?" Its Harry's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Its normal mate. They do it all the time. You will get use to it" Niall said to Harry. He's setting up the gaming console on TV. He always with us and practically memorized our whole flat. I grabbed the pizza and motioned Harry to sit on the couch. He sits beside Louis.

"Personal space mate" I heard Louis said. Harry is sitting close to him.

"I want to challenge you to a match" Harry declared. Not moving away from Louis.

"Challenge to?"

"To the wrestle match. I want to give you a love bite" he non chalantly said. Making Louis eyes widen with shock. And making Niall laugh. Louis recovered from the shock and stands up.

"I'm going to bed" he said and gathers his things.

"Good night Zayn" he approached me and kissed me on both cheeks and went to his room. He's still red from Harry's teasing. I followed him and closed the door behind me.

"Told you he's a perverted asshole" Louis said in a low voice.

"We'll he's fit and cute. I don't mind"

"Zaynie! You're supposed to be on myside" Louis is still blushing.

"Just kidding. Let me talk to him, are you sure you're going to bed?" I asked him. He's fixing his bed sheets and pillows.

"Yes. I'm pretty tired from work and with my homework. I need to get my beauty sleep" now he's yawning. He lie on his bed and I help him cover his body with the sheet.

"Okay. Have a good night sleep" I kissed his forehead.

"Good night love"

"Night Zayn" he closed his eyes.

"Love you" i said and left his room.

"I love you too" I heard Louis before closing the door. I walked back to the living room and sit beside Harry.

"Okay Harry talk" I crossed my arms and face him. Niall texted me earlier that he might come tonight and talk to me. It’s a serious talk because Niall don't text me like that. I'm guessing Harry will be the one to talk since he has the serious face.

"Can we talk in the kitchen? I don't want Louis to hear us" Harry asked. Hmmm this is really serious

"Okay" we stand up and went to the kitchen with Niall tailing behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you in advance for reading. 
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome :)

“Did your mother tell you that staring is rude?” I asked Harry who’s on the passenger seat of the car. We ended up taking Zayns' since Boobear (my beloved car) is still sick while Harry still doesn’t have one. Zayn’s class is later this afternoon so I need to get back by then. Today is Harry’s first day since he transferred last week and I was force to be his tour guide today.

“I’m sorry” but he doesn’t sound sorry at all. Good thing I finished my essay last night but I still need to borrow some books for one of my subject, might as well do it today. Speaking of last night, Zayn didn’t mention anything important about his talk with Harry when I asked him earlier.

“I just told him to handle you with care” Zayn’s statement. What’s the hell is the meaning of that? Handle me with care. Am I a box of glass or something that will easily break? Zayn’s mysterious philosophical mood is kicking out.  I didn’t push him though because I trust Zayn that he will do what’s best for me.

Harry is still watching me. A small smile on his lips.

“You’re being creepy did you know that?” I said and glance at him, we’re currently on a stop light.

“I don’t mind being creepy as long as it’s with you” he said. I was about to glare at him when the light turns to green.

“You’re really beautiful did I already tell you that?”

“You did, and you're saying it since yesterday” I rolled my eyes. I’m trying to distract myself from his voice and words. It’s like a nature for him to say those words, very easy and smooth. But I’m not buying it, for all I know he might be a playboy or some spoiled brat who only wants me because I don’t fall for his trick and sweet talk and  that I may be a real challenge to his manhood. But deep inside, a small part of my brain says that he’s not, that’s he’s different.

We’ are on the road for 10 minutes now; university takes at least 20 from the flat. On my peripheral vision I saw him focusing his phone near my face and took a picture. I hit the break sending us both flying; thank God we are wearing our seatbelts. Lessons people always wear you seatbelts.

“Hey! You can’t just do that” I unbuckled my seatbelt and try to get his phone, slightly remembering the stalker incident yesterday. He puts his hand behind his back making it hard for me to reach. But I won’t lose this time! Go Tommo! I mentally cheer for myself. I reach again for his phone, now I’m using both of my hands. I placed it on each side of his body. Now my right knee is my seat and almost half of my body is leaning towards him.

“Well this is intimate” Harry said suddenly. I felt his breath on my cheek. I’m too distracted from my goal to get his phone that I didn’t realize our position. It’s actually intimate, how did I let this happen? But I can almost touch his phone. My mind is debating if I should continue or withdraw. Without much thought I reach again for his hands, I felt the phone and grab it. Yehey!!

Smiling to my victory, I start to pull away when Harry stops me by holding me on my left forearm. I face him, our faces are only inches apart, his emerald eyes are staring at me. I can appreciate that he do have a set of beautiful eyes, black circle ring outlining the greens. It’s like a crystal ball that I can mirror myself on it. My smile faded, I tried to pull away again. Putting my right hand on the window to gain support and strength but Harry won’t let me go.

“Let go Harry” I’m starting to get annoyed.

“No”  He said a small smile escaping his lips.

“I’m still enjoying this” he added.

“Haareehh!” I whined. He’s not showing defeat and widens his smile. He’s really enjoying my misery. Bastard.

And I did something he didn’t saw coming. I bit his hand. He let out a small squeak and immediately let go. When I was free I back away as soon as possible. He looked so shocked, mouth open and red face. He really didn’t saw it coming. Louis 1. Harry 0.

“You just bit me” he finally said.

“Uh huh!” I said nodding. We shared a minute of silence looking into each other’s eyes.

And then we both laugh. Loud. I don’t have any idea why I found it funny, maybe the look on Harry’s face or my idea of biting his hands. I clutch my stomach and tears starts to come of my eyes. Harry’s doing the same but he’s covering his mouth. A minute or two passes before our laugh slowly fades.

“I’m sorry I bit you” I said, my laugh is gone but I’m still smiling.

“I’m sorry I took a picture without asking” he apologized.

“You can ask me you know, I wouldn’t mind.” I said sincerely.

“Okay, so friends?” He offered his hands. I eyed it before glancing up, Harry have a soft look on his face. Hmm.. Maybe we can start over. I shrugged my shoulders and accept his hand.

“Friends and no funny business or sexual harassment.” I shook his hands and give back his phone.

“I will try my best”. It’s the answer I’m expecting but I don’t mind.

 

We made it at the university. On our way, I learned that Harry lived with his grandparents at Ireland when he was a kid and Niall was his neighbour. Like me, they clicked right away and became best friends. When he was eight needed to move to Holmes Chapel to live with his mother and sister but it didn’t stop his communication with Niall. They skype and talk a lot catching up with things. He still visits his grandparents once in a while for vacation or holidays. And when Niall talked that he moved out from his parents and become independent, he spent months of convincing for his mom to let him go and live with Niall. He also admitted that he’s a mama’s boy. Cute! And now, he will spent his remaining months in 3rd year and will still continue until he graduates.

Touring him at the university, I first pointed out the most important place. The cafeteria, (yeah! High five to those who agree with me).  Well cafeteria is where we all gather to talk about our day. We kinda make ourselves a table near at the back where no one sits but us. Maybe because Niall’s very popular with the crowd, or Liam’s puppy face or Zayn’s mysterious aura or maybe with my oozing sex appeal that no one can handle.  Just kidding. I think I have my fair share on our reputation. We’re proud that we earn some respect from the population. I love our university, people are very open with sexual orientation. Gay, lesbian, bi, transgender, straight or what you are, you can’t receive any type of harassment or else you will be kick out immediately and will never have a chance of coming back. Maybe because the head master himself is married to a successful businessman and have 3 adopted kids, which makes our university even cooler.

I also tour Harry to his classroom, lab, library, clinic, gym, field and admin office. All places he needs to know.

“So, that’s basically it!, that’s all the tour I can offer.” I said twirling around like a ballerina to face Harry, which earn a laugh from him. We are currently at the locker hall; it’s deserted since classes are still on-going. I suddenly remember that I left my library card on my locker so I need to get it before going to the library.

“I’ll be going to the library to borrow some books will you be alright on your own?” I asked as I open my locker to look for my card.

“Actually, I only have one hour of brief orientation then I can go, can you wait for me?” He asked hesitantly.

“Sure! I’ll wait you at the library then” Harry smiles so wide, it can reach his ears. He looks adorable.

“Thanks! I’ll be going now. See you in an hour” then he sprint towards to opposite direction where the orientation room is located.

I grab my card and the rose on the top. Someone is giving me rose every week since last year. I think the same time when the stalking starts. He/she doesn’t leave any note. Zayn and Liam tease me for 1 month, non-stop saying that I have a secret admirer and that we should look for him/her. I left a note on my locker saying thank you and I will be glad to meet him/her but I haven’t got any response so we drop it. I smell the rose and as usual it smells good. I smile to myself and place it on my messenger bag.

I turn around and heads to the library when I saw Calvin.

“Hi Calvin!” I greeted him cheerfully and smile. I met Calvin last year, I noticed that he’s always alone and doesn’t talk too much. I feel sorry for him so I asked for his name and greeted him every time I see him. He looks harmless. He is skinny, pale and always wears baggy clothes. He has dark brown eyes almost black and a dirty blonde hair. If I remember correctly he’s on his 4th year and studying science. I forgot his major.

“Hi Louis” he answered shyly waived. I rarely see him with anyone else except for the punk lady name Abby? Lucy? I did forget her name as well.

 “See you around” I said and head towards my destination.

 

After an hour, a panting and sweating Harry sits in front of me. His curly hair look like a bird’s nest

“Finally found you! Thought.. you.. left.. me” He said between each breath.

“I never go back on my words Curly. If I said it I will do it” I answered.

 He seems very pleased with my answer. Then I saw the quiff, I will recognize it everywhere. It haunts me even on my sleep. Derek. My admirer or I could say stalker.  The most persistent person I’ve ever met. He’s been tormenting me since he transferred before the end of my first year.  Ever since I accidentally bumped him on the cafeteria, he always tries to get close to me and I hated it. He gives me creeps, like something bad will happen. Even Zayn and Liam don’t like him. He’s bossy, arrogant and full of himself. I still don’t understand why he likes me. He doesn’t really explain it to me, he just always say “I just like you”. I don’t know what I did on my previous life to deserve such a torment.

At first I thought that maybe he's the one giving me the rose, but dismissed  the idea when I saw how he flirt with others. One day I saw him with Conor, a football jock. They were basically on each others throat and tasting each other. He saw me and defended himself that I'm his only true love and that it's Conor's fault. Such a jerk. 

Then my light bulb instantly turns on.

“Kiss me” I lowered my voice and look at Harry.

“Excuse me?” confusion written all over his face.

“Kiss me now” I repeated. When I’m sure that Derek spotted me and approaches our direction, I don’t think anymore and grab Harry’s shirt and pulled him to a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short and boring.  
> But i will make it up on the next chapter. Hopefully with more action :D

Chapter 5

 

It took a couple of seconds for Harry to respond. When he did, his left hand touch my face and deepen the kiss. Like I expected they're soft. I was able to examine his lips earlier at the car incident. They're full and pink. But what I'm not expecting is his taste. He tasted strawberry mint. I’m not a fun of anything that has strawberry and this is completely foreign to me. I never imagine that strawberry and mint will fit together like this.  We moved our lips in sync, he bit my lower lip and try to seek for entrance. I'm ready to open my mouth when I heard Derek fake cough behind Harry.

 

I pushed Harry slightly and he seems to get the message. He moved back and touched his lips. They're more pink and plump. I want to kiss it again, make it bruise.

 

 It’s been 2 years since I have a proper kiss. Okay- don't judge me, I have my own reasons. I've been busy with my studies and coming from a 5 year relationship is not easy. I drown myself with homework, my art and work. Zayn, Liam and Niall sometimes drag me to parties but I only do is to drink and have fun. I'm a light drinker I might add and can't handle the liquor like they do, especially Niall. We’ll Liam has one kidney so he doesn’t drink. Zayn and Liam will keep me company and will not leave my side keeping their arms around me to prevent jerks like Derek away. Sure Zayn and I share a kiss, but it’s only a peck. Nothing deep or passionate like Harry and I just did.   

 

"Never thought I would see you here Louis. You have 3 days break right? " Derek questioned me. I can see that he’s trying to make a straight face to hide his reaction. He never saw me with any guy except for the boys. And I'm not surprise that he knows my schedule. He seems to always know it. I bet he even knows my bathroom breaks I do after lunch.

 

"I'm just getting some books" I took Harry hands and squeezed it. He’s still confused with the situation. I stared straight to his eyes; I crossed fingers that my plan will work. This should work!

 

"Let me introduce you to Harry. My boyfriend” Glad that my voice didn’t tremble. Derek was taken a back for a couple of seconds before he regained his composure.

 

"Really? I’ve never seen him before. I'm Derek Smith by the way" Derek extended his hands for Harry to shake. Harry gently squeezed my hand before he stood up.

 

"Harry Styles. I just got transferred and it’s actually my first day today." Harry shook Derek’s’ hand and they stared at each other, studying and measuring. I can sense that the mood has shifted.

 

I would say that Harry is taller than Derek for only an inch. Harry's body is more built. Bicep, long torso and skinny long legs. Now that I noticed, Harry looks good on his dark jeans, white shirt and white converse. He's also wearing a black blazer and fair amount of necklaces and bracelets.  While Derek on the other hand is also built but a bit skinny for my liking. He's wearing a navy blue button down quite fitting his body and blue washed jeans, pairing it with dark brown leather boots. Derek has a fake tan color and light brown hair that always up in a quaff. His eyes are blue like mine that I could say his only asset. He's somehow related to one of the dean that boosts his ego to another level.

 

"I didn't know my Louis is hiding a boyfriend" Derek let go of Harrys hand and look at me. I rolled my eyes.

 

"First and foremost I'm not yours" I went beside Harry and wrapped my arms on his waist.

 

"Harry and I have a long distance relationship. Since I can't no longer wait, I asked him to transfer here so we can be together. Right babe?" I said looking up at him.

 

"Right. It’s not an easy transfer since it’s in the middle of the term. But I trust Lou will take good care of me"

He slowly moved down to kiss me again. I'm starting to feel dizzy.  After he pulled away, I feel myself blushing not just because of the kiss but also with the nickname. I don't know why, but it sounds sweet coming from him. When I glanced back at Derek his focus is on my face, he has an expression of doubt, that it’s just an act. But I keep a straight face and tighten my grip on Harry’s waist.

 

"Is there a problem?” Harry finally said.

 

“No, nothing” Derek replied and smile, a freaking fake smile.

“Well it was nice to meet you Harry” he starts to back away.

“See you around. And it’s nice to see you Louis” he said my name with an emphasis. He started to walk away but looked back again to give me one meaningful look. I don’t know what it is, but it somehow makes me shiver. He’s really creepy. When I’m sure that he’s gone, I grabbed a chair and sit down. I exhaled the breath I was holding. Whew! That was close.

 

"So I'm your long lost boyfriend?" Harry said as he took a sit in front of me.

 

"Shut up." I answered weakly. Harry did an action of zipping his lips. Such a child.

 

"Look. I need a favor from you and I think you already guess it.” I sighed. He wait patiently for my next words.

 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Derek looked convince and maybe he will accept it and stop pestering me".

 

I'm thinking that this might work. People haven't seen me with anyone. They know that Liam and Zayn are, just my best mate. Niall is straight and Harry is new. So this should work. I'm sick of Derek and I need to concentrate on my studies. And I also want to get rid of the stalking. At first I thought that it will only occur for a month and didn’t expect it to run this long. I should stop all this shit.

 

"I can do that. But I have my condition" Harry is smiling, he doesn't mind my favor. I raised my eyebrow at him.

 

"Agreed. Any condition. You name it." I answered and stared at his green eyes.  The sun from the window makes it look lighter. Brown curls form a halo above his head its actually beautiful.  

 

"Are you sure?" he asked again. There's something wrong. I can feel it. I'm hesitating a bit.

 

"Yes. Just say it. I never go back on my words remember" I answered smugly.

 

"Okay. I will do it on a condition that I can kiss you whenever I like" Harry said slowly.

 

I processed his conditions. My jaw dropped.

 

"What?!" I exclaimed wide eyes. I knew something was wrong. I should really trust my instinct.

 

"You said anything. And besides you never go back on you words right?" Harry is still smiling. Eyebrows rise and fall. When I didn't answer, he started to lean towards me for a kiss. I cupped my mouth and pulled back.

 

"Take it or leave it Louis" he said again. I weigh my options. It’s just a kissed Louis. You won't get pregnant. Like I can get pregrant! Dumbass. And it can make Derek and the stalker go away. I can enjoy the remaining days of my university year. Beside Niall knows Harry so I should be safe. I removed my hands and sighed again.

 

"Fine. I accept your condition" I said defeated and looked down.

 

Harry tugged the string of my jumper urging me to face him. When I glanced up, Harry is leaning in, when our nose touch.

 

"Close your eyes." He said. Like a spell I closed my eyes and feel his lips on mine. We moved again in sync. This time he's the one in control. He licked my lips urging me to open up. I hesitated but when I heard Harry groan like he's desperate for me. I hesitantly open my mouth. I'm afraid but trilled at the same time Afraid that I will drown from his taste and trilled that I can taste properly the strawberry mint.  He immediately explored my mouth, I heard a moan and realize that it came from me. Harry answered with another moan. He cupped my face with both of his hands and deepen the kiss. I feel my world is spinning even though my eyes are close. I don't know if it’s because I'm losing my breath or from the taste of Harry. When I felt that I need to breathe air, I pulled away. We're both panting from the kiss. Harry's face is red. He's lips are wet and so pink. Knowing I'm the cause of it. I'm having an urge to kiss it again and took a bite.  I feel my face heating up from the thought. Get yourself together Tomlinson. It’s just a kiss!

 

My phone buzzed from pocket, fished it and saw that its Zayn. Damn. I forgot that he needs his car.

“Sorry babe. We’re on our way home” I said not greeting him. Harry is still in front of me. He licks his lowep lip. Damn, that is sexy. I removed my eyes on his and focus on the ceiling instead.

 

“Yup. He’s still with me. Okay. Love you too”. I stood up and gathered my things.

“We need to go home, Zayn needs his car.”

 

I didn’t wait for his response and started to walk towards the exit when I remember something. I stopped on my track and turned around to face Harry. He also stopped and kind of look confused.

 

“Please don’t mention anything to Zayn. I want to talk to him myself” I said. He tilted his head to the left like a puppy which I find very cute. When he didn’t answer, I mimicked his action and then he smiles.

 

“You’re secrets safe with me” and then we head home.

 

 

 

“Stop. Please. I can’t do it anymore” I said in a weak voice. Tears starting to form in my eyes. But he didn’t listen. He still pushed and forced me.

 

“You love me right? Show your love to me Louis.” He replied eyes dark looking down at me.

“Show me how much you love me. I need it.  Show me babe” his words starting to engrave in my head.

 

Then the images starts to fade, my body is shaking.

 

“Lou, wake up babe”. I opened my eyes and saw Zayn, face full of love and concern. I threw myself at him and cry. It has been a long time since I had that dream. I almost convince myself that I’m over it. Guess I’m not. It’s still haunting me. He is still haunting me. His face, his touch, I don’t want to remember it anymore.

 

“Shh. It’s over. I’m here okay” Zayn hugged me tightly. He rubbed circles on back and touched my hair.

 

“It’s scary, I’m so scared Zayn. I’m so scared.” I cry harder. I can’t shake the images out my head. My body starts to shake, i feel cold. I can’t breathe. My heart beats so fast like any minute it will bounce off my chest. I think I’m hyperventilating.

 

“Lou stop it. Look at me. Look at me” Zayn’s now holding my face firm. He knows what is happening to me. It happened so many times that he doesn’t panic anymore. He knows what to do, how to make me calm.  At first can’t see him clearly but I tried focusing my eyes. He looks mad. I don’t want Zayn to be mad at me. I don’t want him to be upset

 

“Breathe. Look at me.” I tried to breath. Inhale. Exhale. It’s hard but I need to do this.  He might get sick of my shit and leave me. I can’t deal with that.

 

“Good. Inhale. Exhale” He copied my actions.

 

“Please don’t be mad Zayn” I finally said, tears still on my eyes.

 

“God Lou, I’m not mad. I will never be mad at you” He wiped my tears with his thumbs.

 

He moved his face closer to me and kissed me. He just put his lips on mine; he doesn’t move and just press more. He discovered that it calm me when he do it. It’s like his personal medicine that puts me on hold. Like our kiss suck all the bad images on my head. It’s been a while since we last did it. But it’s still effective as our first. My body stopped shaking , my heart beat and breaths become normal.

He press harder and then pulls away. He caress my cheek with his thumbs, wiping the remaining tears and hug me again.

 

I feel the familiar warm and comfort. The familiar smell of shampoo mixed with cigarettes. I suddenly feel tired.

 

“Thank you Zayn” I manage to say. I can’t return the hug and melt in his arms. He seems to understand because he fixed our position so we are now lying on the bed. His arms wrapped on my waist and I bury myself on his chest.

 

“Sleep babe” Zayn’s last words I heard and put small kiss my forehead. I was about to protest because I might see the images again. But instead curly hair, green eyes and dimples are the things I saw before everything goes black.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing much to this chapter. But it will affect the plot or something.
> 
> As always thank you for reading.

 

It’s a beautiful Monday morning. I’m sitting on a comfortable passenger seat and my face is glued on the window inside a posh range rover. Damn I’m so fucking sleepy.  And the root cause of this is singing beside me. Harry freaking Styles. How do I end up here? Let’s have a flashback.  

_Sunday morning, I woke up without Zayn on my side._

_“Zayn!” I called his name, afraid that he decided to leave me._

_“In the kitchen babe” I heard him answered. And in a couple of seconds he appears with a breakfast tray on his hands._

_“Breakfast in bed” he smiles at me. Oh God. I’m so blessed. Liam is one big lucky guy. He put the tray in bed and touches my face._

_“How are you feeling?” he asked. Concern still lingers on his face_

_“I’m okay now” I returned the smile. I really am. Despite on what happened last night, my unexpected nightmare and breakdown I was able to sleep well. I actually feel refresh._

_Zayn already called Liam that I’m not feeling well and can’t go to work. He insists that I need a break and just chill for one day. Besides he will keep me company so I agreed. Half of our day was spent on the couch watching replay of our favourite reality show with pizza and ice cream on the side._

_I was able to tell him my plan that I asked Harry to pretend to be my boyfriend. He’s skeptical at first that Harry and I can pull it off. But was able to convince him that I think Harry will be the perfect guy for this since he’s just got transferred and no one actually knows him. I did also mention Harry’s condition that made Zayn’s eyebrow raise. In the end he said that he will support me and try to minimize our physical attachment at school, which I also agreed. I don’t want people to have the wrong idea that Harry’s also my fuck buddy. That would ruin my plan._

_I texted Harry that he can tell Niall and then come to our flat so we can talk about it more. I have my body wrapped all around Zayn when they arrived. I personally called it the “Koala-Lou Hug”, arms on neck and legs on waist._

_“I can’t breathe Lou” Zayn complained._

_“I will breathe for you babe” I replied. I hug him tightly and squeeze his body. Then the door opened with Niall and Harry behind him. It’s like a déjà vu, except this time we’re in a ridiculous position._

_“What are you two doing?” Harry asked. I still don’t move from my position._

_“Louis’ being possess by a koala bear” He tried to unwrap my arms and legs._

_“No!!” I protested and bury my face to his neck. Niall made himself comfortable on the bean bag while Harry sits beside me._

_“Why don’t you hug your boyfriend instead? I’m sure he will be delighted.” Zayn said. I look over my shoulder, Harry’s eying us._

_“Fine” I unwrapped myself and turn around to face Harry. Since I’m still possessed by a koala bear, I throw my arms and legs at him. He looked surprise; guess he didn’t expect me to actually do it._

_“Hi boyfriend!” I said smiling, I think it made my eyes wrinkled. He didn’t response for like a minute then Niall started to laugh.  And before I realize what is happening, there’s a hand on my face and Harry’s lips are on mine. Whooaa. Now that’s unexpected. But I still won’t lose, not now or never. I smile against his lips and press harder. I move my hands on his curly soft hair and massage his scalp. I gently move my legs and body, from hugging him on the side, now I’m sitting on his lap. I slowly slide down my hands to his neck, down to his chest and push him so his back is against the couch, our lips still lock. My eyes are open, I can see on my peripheral vision that Zayn is watching us carefully. He knows my motive; he knows that I’m trying to prove to them that me and Harry can do it. When I heard Harry moan I instantly pulled away, I won. Louis 2. Harry 0._

_I pushed myself up and sit beside him. I looked up to check him; his lips are bruised and face red. I’m proud of my work._

_“So Zayn and Niall, what do you guys think?” I asked them smugly and crossed my arms._

_“Passed” they said in unison._

_The entire night was chaos. We watched movie, play FiFA and drink some beer. Harry and I quiz each other. I learned that he likes music (mainstream, indie, rock and alternative). He loves to cook which I say is a plus factor because I am useless in front of the stove. He has a big sister called Gemma and a step dad named Robin. He loves photography and will never exchange it for anything. He rambled so many stories, so much that I can’t remember some of it. To sum it up, he’s living a meaningful life._

_He also kissed me a lot, every freaking time he had the chance. I almost felt that my lips were thicker that before. Harry’s reason “ I just feel like doing it”. Such a deep explanation. But I can’t make myself complain, I like it too. I just realized that I miss kissing someone. And Harry’s lips are delicious and taste exotic._

_Our ‘meeting’ ended around 3 o’clock in the morning. Niall’s passed out on the carpet and Zayn non-stop yawning while me and Harry were still talking and kissing, forgetting that we have an 8am class._

We safely arrived at the university. I asked Harry to park on my usual parking space. Zayn’s class is 9am while Niall is 10. We’re all going to meet later for lunch. I was about to open the door when Harry hold my hand.

“I will make this work okay? Trust me” Harry has his serious face. I’m starting to trust him. Since last night, I learned almost everything about him. I know he’s a great guy, funny and sweet. He sometimes acts like a child but it only adds to his charm. And he’s not really a perverted asshole like I first thought.

“Okay. I will trust you” and smile at him. I hopped down the truck and round to his side. He takes my hand and we walk towards the hallway where my class is. As soon as we passed the entrance, I can feel eyes on me or on us, I don’t know. I’m not used to this kind of attention. Me being Derek’s apple of the eye gained some but not like this. I feel like everyone is staring. I gripped Harry’s hand tighter. I know he can feel my nervousness, but walking beside him and holding his hands made it tolerable. Harry on the other hand doesn’t mind any of it. He walks with his usual confidence and casually smiling to people even though he doesn’t know them. After like 10 years of walking, we made it to my classroom door.

“So, I’ll see you later at lunch” I asked

“Okay, see you babe” then he lean down and press a soft kiss on my lips.

“Before I forgot, you look amazing today” he whispered to me and winked before walking to the opposite direction. I examined myself, I’m currently wearing a black tight skinny jeans paired with off-white knitted sweater and styled my hair in one of my signature quiff. I think my outfit is casual. I shrug and enter the room, I stop on my track because all of my classmates are looking at my direction. Is it really hard to believe that I have a boyfriend? Gosh.

Eleanor was the first one to approach me.

“Oh my God! Is he your boyfriend? She asked.

Eleanor is very pretty. Petite body, perfect light brown curls that match the color of her eyes. And she always dress to impress. I’ve known her since first year, her major is advertising so we only have few subjects in common. She is always kind and sweet to me.

“He’s the new student right?” another question since its taking too long for me to answer. We sit on our desk and wait for the professor to arrive.

“Yup” I finally answered. Popping the P.

“Oh my God! I’m so happy for you. You two look so cute together” I can’t help but notice her excitement and her smile is contagious.

“Thank you.” I managed to say.

“What did Derek say? How did he take it?”

“What do you mean?” what about Derek? Why would she ask that?

“Well.. he is head over heels for you since last year right? He always follows you around. And he won’t shut up that you two will be together anytime soon.” I mentally sigh. See, even Eleanor knows about my Derek issue.

“I think he took it okay. I mean, we saw him last week at the library. He met Harry as well and I didn’t see any problem with him.” I replied.

“Really? I thought he will react badly with you having a boyfriend” she looked at me with amusement in her eyes. Like she couldn’t believe Derek will drop me easily. I’m confused.

 “Should there be a problem?” I can’t help asking.

“Haven’t you heard his history with his last boyfriend?” she lowered her voice, afraid that someone might hear her. I didn’t pay any attention to rumours surrounding Derek. I’m not interested, I’d rather talk to my wall all day. But from what I heard, he tried to locked his boyfriend and keep him from other people, even to their close friends and family. I find the stories exaggerated.  I mean, really? Locked him up?

“You know? The kidnap rumours?” I am right. El is thinking the same thing.

“I thought it’s an exaggerated story?” is it true? Now I’m questioning myself if I should believe it or not. El’s not the type of girl who gossip something like that and knowing her reputation as one of the student council. I doubt it she is lying. But before I can ask another question, Ms. Rodriguez enters and starts the class.

Time flies, now I’m on my last subject before lunch. Its only 5 minutes before the bell when Erick, one of Derek’s slave sit beside me.

“Hi Louis”

“Uhh.. hi?” it’s very rare  for them to talk to me without Derek being around. He hand me a letter and then looked away. I opened it.

_Louis,_

_Come with Erick_

_-D._

Oookkaaayy. I look at Erick but his focus is at the front. What did he want? The bell rang, Erick stood up and gestured me to follow him. My phone vibrates, it a message from Harry.

_See you in a minute Loubear. Xxx_

_Can’t wait curly :P xx._ I replied.

Harry and I exchange messages like this, flirt and funny. Zayn revealed my boobear nickname given to me by my mum. And now he uses it often to call me.

We stopped in front of a science lab. I enter and Derek is sitting on the table in front. Erick didn’t enter and closed the door behind me instead.

“You look good today Louis” Derek’s first words. He’s wearing a black and white plaid shirt and dark jeans. He’s also wearing a cap that hides his eyes.

“Thanks I guess.” I answered him.

“Come here” he raises his hands like he wants me to hold it.

“That’s the most romantic words I’ve ever heard you say. Sorry but no” He smile from my answer but it fade instantly.

“Why can’t you like me?”  Cause’ you’re a walking A-hole. I wish I can say. But can’t. Not now when seriousness is written all over his face. He starts to walk towards me, I step back and feel the counter on my back. I’m cornered.

“He’s just using you Louis” Derek said.

“Excuse me?”

“The new guy, He will just use you. Leave you. He will hurt you Louis” I can’t understand what he is saying. He never talk to me like this before, and something is wrong with him. Now that he’s closer I can smell alcohol reeking out his breathe and body

“Are you drunk?” I asked him. Drinking alcohol inside university is a 3rd degree offense. You will automatically be suspended or worst expelled.  

“Leave him and be with me” he said. He grabs my hands and step closer, our bodies against each other.

“Let go of me” I tried to pull my hands but he just grip harder. It hurts.

“Fuck sake Derek. Let go of me!” I raise my voice. I don’t like what he’s doing.

“No one can have you Louis. No one” He said in a low voice. I look up and search for his eyes, I can’t see it properly because of the shadow but I can see hurt and anger. He tries to close his face with mine but I back away.

“What is wrong with you?!” he still won’t let me go. Fuck this is bad.

“You’re mine Louis. Mine” that’s it, my final straw. I kick his foot and knee his crotch. He instantly let go and stumble backwards.

“I’m not yours asshole!” I shout at his face and run to the door. Erick is standing outside looking startled on my outburst.

“Go help your fucking friend” I said to him and run as fast as I can.

Without noticing I reach the park outside our building. I stopped. My heart is beating fast, panting I bend and put my hands on my knees for support. What the hell was that? What the hell happened to Derek? I straight up and steady my breathing. I can’t let that affect me. He was just messing with me. I run my hands on my face and try to forget the scenes on my head. My phone vibrates again its Zayn this time.

_Where are you babe? Are you alright? Xx_

Shoot! I’m already 10 minutes late. I was about to go back when I saw Calvin at the door.

“Hey Lou, are you okay?” he asked. I didn’t notice his arrival. And did he just call me Lou?

“I’m alright. I just need some air” I lied.   

“Is it because of the new guy?” I didn’t like the tone of his voice.

“Harry, his name is Harry” I snapped. Why is everybody call him as the ‘new guy’ he has a fucking name.

“And don’t you ever question him or his intentions. You don’t him and you don’t know anything about our relationship” I walked passed him and didn’t bother to wait for his response. I’m feeling sick.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update :D  
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Chapter 7

 

I reached the cafeteria and went straight to our table. Zayn, Niall and Harry but no Liam in sight.

"Where's Liam?" I asked first and sit between Zayn and Harry. I kissed Zayn on the cheeks while kissed Harry on lips.

 

"Hi babe" I greeted Harry and moved closer to him. After my encounter with Derek, I need some security and I feel Harry can give it to me. No offense to Zayn, but I can't turn to him in front of the crowd.

 

"Still in a meeting, but he'll be here in a minute" Zayn answered. And on cue I saw Liam rushing to our table.

 

"Sorry I'm late" Liam said. There are sweat on his forehead and neck. I took a glanced at Zayn, he is drooling. He noticed me looking at him.

 

"What?" He asked. I need to do something about this Zayn-Liam thing. I want my Zayn to be happy. I know he's holding back because of me, he promised my mum that he will take care of me and he is doing a fantastic job. And now is the time to return the favor.

 

"Nothing" I plastered one charming smile. Zayn narrowed his eyes, he knows there is something behind my smile. Well he knows me like the back of his hand. I turned around to face Harry.

 

"I miss you" Harry said smiling.

"I missed you too" it’s true I did miss him. His smile, his dimples, his curly hair and his scent. I moved closer wrapped my left arm on his waist.

 

"How's your class?" I asked and picked up his apple, already lost my appetite.

"Good, I met a lot of people. I met this guy Nick? Do you know him?" I nodded, I know Nick. He's our university DJ. He's funny and always throw the most awesome parties.

 

"He is so funny, he talks random logic that makes you question things. He uses sarcasm but he doesn’t offend people. We even had a debate about birds that has nothing to do with physics. It was hilarious." Harry laughed remembering his story. I feel jealous.

 

"Stop" I said without thinking. I didn't mean to say it out loud. Harry immediately stopped and looked at me.

 

"Is there something wrong?" He's not offended that I cut him off.

 

"I'm jealous" I admitted. There's no use in lying, I'm an open book.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, its just.. Its just seems that you like him. I know I'm boring as hell and Nick is, you know. Funny. Rich. I don't know. I feel jealous." I sighed and lowered my head. It’s embarrassing to admit those things but I can't force myself lie. I know he's just pretending to be my boyfriend; he can break the deal anytime. But there's a side in me telling that he will not do it.

I want to bare all my emotions in front of him. I trust him that he will protect me and if I regret this later my mum and Zayn always got my back. And Harry is worth the risk.

 

"Oh Lou. That's sweet" Harry said. He held my chin between his index and thumb. He placed a kiss on my forehead and then a soft kiss on my lips.

"Please don't be jealous, you're the only one for me" there's sincerity on his voice. And I believe him.

 

"Enough. I'm getting jealous here" it’s Niall. I can't help but laugh.

 

"So here's the deal and speaking of Nick. He will throw another party this weekend. And we're all going to go".   Once Niall decided to go, you can't say no. There was a time where he literally drag me out of bed to come.

 

"We can also celebrate for Harry" he added.

"Don't you think its too late for that?" Liam said.

"I don't care. We're going to celebrate! Yeah!" Now he's shouting, but nobody seems to care. They're already used to him being loud.

Our lunch was about to end, we are all laughing on Niall’s story when I felt someone’s eyes are on me. I looked around to other tables. Everybody is busy with their own business.

“Something’s wrong?” Zayn noticed me.

“Nothing” I replied and smiled. I shook of the feeling and continue with our conversation.

 

\-------

 

Chocolate. There's a fucking chocolate on my locker and it’s an expensive one. I looked to my right. I looked to my left. No one.  No one is looking at my direction. I grabbed the box, there's no letter or any note, but the rose is present. It’s from her/him. The secret admirer. I put the box and the rose on my bag. My classes ended and I'm exhausted. I want to go home and cuddle Harry. But I’m going home with Zayn today since Harry's still in class and won't be home till night. He needs to catch up with subjects he missed upon transferring.

 

Zayn will just drop me though. He said that Liam asked him to help with something that will be needing his skill which I apparently don't have and he will be back later tonight.

 

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Zayn asked. I'm already outside his truck.

 

"Don't worry about me love. Just have fun with Liam" I answered and shushed him away. He put the truck on reverse and drives away.

 

Reaching the apartment, I take out the chocolate and examine it again. I forgot to mention, I love chocolate!

 

"Is this safe?" I asked myself. I think it’s safe. Is it? I put all my doubt aside and eat it. I texted Harry while munching every bite.

 

_Eating chocolate from my secret admirer. Want some :P x_

 

_No, I don't like sweets. X_

 

_Boohoo!. You're missing 50 percent of your life_. I replied.

 

_I will eat it if it’s in your mouth Xxx_

 

His message made me blush. It has been so long since I had sex. Sure I touch myself for my need for release, but being touch by Harry. That would be awesome. His lips and hands on my body. Images stated to fill my head. How would he look beneath me or above me? Panting with sweat. Fingers inside me filling me up. Saying my name while he come. I shake my head.. Oh my God! I'm being the perverted one.

 

_Save you some. Let's do it later. I give you permission go lower_ xx.

 

_Fuck Lou. Stop. I’m in the middle of my class!_ I laughed on his reply.

 

_Ummm. This is really good curly. Come home and eat with me or I‘d rather say ‘eat me’._

_I’m turning my phone off now. See you later_

 

Louis 3. Harry 0

 

It was the last text I received from Harry. I glanced at the wall clock, 6 o clock. What's taking him so long? I'm still watching TV and suddenly felt uncomfortable on the couch. I'm sweating but it’s a cold sweat. I hugged my pillow tighter, and then something odd kicked in inside, particularly on my lower abdomen. What the fuck?! I'm getting hard. How did this happen? I'm not even aroused!

 

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in" its Harry.

 

"Hi babe" He’s holding plastic bags from Nandos.

 He sat in front of me. I try to hide my boner from him by using the pillow I'm holding, but when my hands accidentally touched it. I can’t keep the moan that escaped my mouth. Harry's eyes widen.

 

"Are you touching yourself?" He asked.

"Yes." I said then realized it’s a wrong answer.

"No! I mean I touch myself sometimes but not right now" I'm starting to lose focus. What matters to me right now are Harry's lips. What would I feel if they're on mine, on my skin.

 

"Uhh. Okay. But are you alright?" Harry's frowning now, I wonder if that's his expression when I fuck his mouth. My mind is shouting Harry.lips.kiss.touch

“I’m okay.” I answered but my body is not. It’s so uncomfortable. I haven’t felt this way before. What the fuck is happening to my body? I closed my eyes and try to breathe. Inhale. Exhale.

“Lou? Do you need some help?” Fuck Harry’s voice. That voice saying my name. I can’t hold it anymore.

"Touch me" I said. My voice is raspy. Shocked is the only word can describe Harry's face

 "Louis." He's still frozen.

"Touch me" I repeated.  "Please" I added.

 Then he strides towards me and we're kissing. I somehow threw the pillow aside because my arms and legs are all wrapped on Harry. God.

I opened his mouth using my tongue. I explored his mouth, tasting him. Another moan escaped my lips, which Harry answered with a groan. I move my hips to grind him. Then it hit me.

"Fuck. Fuck" I felt so fucking good.  I need to say it out loud. Harry is now kissing my neck and jaw.

"God Louis" his one hand is holding my nape while the other one is on my back. I tilted my head to give him more access. Then he starts to suck my sensitive part, shit.shit. I grinned again my hips but this time he moved with me. We're both hard now and it hurts with our jeans on.

 

"Touch me now" I managed to say.

Harry obliged, he pushed me so I'm lying on the couch, beneath him. He's still sucking and biting the spot. I know that it will bruise but I don't care. I feel his hands moving down my jeans. But instead he put his hands inside my shirt and touches my nipples, pinch using his fingers. I can't help arching my back. Then the fingers were replaced by his lips.

 

"Shit." Lick. Suck. Bit. Left. Right. I can’t think straight.

 

"Harry please" I begged. I think I'm crying now. I can't take it anymore.

"Shh.." he run his thumbs on my eyes, where I think the tears are.  Then moved lower to my stomach and pulled my jeans together with my boxer. I can feel his breathe on my length

"Fuck. You’re huge" Harry said. He gave small licks on the tip,  tasting my precum. Then I felt the warm. He’s slowly swallowing my cock. I gripped the couch making my knuckles white.

I lowered my gaze to him. I want to see his frown, his expression. His hair is framing his face, lips red all around my cock. Both cheeks are hollow and bloodshot eyes looking back at me. His hands are on my hips stopping my extra movement.

 

"Harry" I put my hand on his hair and slightly pulled which earned me a groan. He likes it. I pulled again then he deepens his suck. I'm close.

 

"I’m close Harry. Close" I said. He sucks hard and faster this time. The intensity is building on my stomach. I tried to pull Harry out of the way but he won't bulge. He gripped my hips tighter which I'm sure will leave bruise as well. I take a breathe and that's it.

 

"Harry. Harry!" I shoot inside his mouth which he takes in one smooth gulf. He pulled away then he licks his lips. That's the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.

 

"Come here" I said and kiss him hard on the lips, tasting myself.

 

 

“That was not me I swear” I said. It comes as a mumble since my face is buried on a pillow. I’m on the couch lying on my stomach. I wish it will open and swallow me. I tried to forget what happened an hour ago. The almost sex with Harry.

 

“And who is it?” Harry asked. He is sitting on the floor eating the take out he bought.

“He was Louis Tomlinson possessed by a fucking chocolate” Harry laughed at my answer. After our ‘make out session’ my body returns to normal. No uncomfortable feeling and no sweating, guess I’m just really horny. But Harry explained that there’s a drug on the chocolate. He thinks that it’s something that makes you horny or arouse in a different kind of level. Fuck him/her. I thought that he/she like me? Why did he/she give me something like that? Did he/she want me have a boner forever? Did he/she want me to make out with other people?

“Are you sure about the drug?” I asked him. Harry’s family business deals with medicine. They run a pharmaceutical laboratory back in Ireland.

“I am sure. We can have it test if you like” he finished his food and sat beside me.

“No. its okay.” I answered.

“It’s from the secret admirer right? Don’t you want to do something? I mean he/she can give you even harmful. I’m worried Lou” He kissed the back of my head and run his hands on my shoulders.

 

“I’ll just don’t take it or eat it. I will not even accept the rose anymore” I turn around to lie on my back. Harry leans in to kiss me.  He taste like garlic chicken but I still like it. I really like everything about him. He pulled away and studied me. He’s making sure that I’m okay. Sweet.

I stared at his eyes, they’re full so beautiful. I can stare at it all night.

 

“Can you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked.

“I am already your boyfriend silly” I replied. I raise my hand and touch his face tenderly. He grabbed it and placed kisses on the back of my hand. He’s really sweet.

 

“No, I mean a real and proper boyfriend. I know we just meet but I feel that I’ve known you forever. You’re beautiful and funny. You’re so sweet and caring to other people. I can see how much you care about Zayn, Niall, Liam and me. To other people. You’re so amazing Lou.” Harry rumbled. His cheeks are flush, so visible to his pale face. My mind is drowning from his declaration. The way he said every single words, I do feel that he meant every single one of it. My heart is raising, butterflies on my stomach. Shit. I am falling hard for this guy.

I was about to answer when the door opened. Zayn stumbled forward and he’s bleeding. I jumped from the couch and run to Zayn.

“Holy shit! Zayn,” I freaked out. I examined his face, there’s a bruise on his lips and a cut from his left eyebrow.

“You’re bleeding. What happened?” I hold his body and help him sit on the couch. Blood is streaming down his face. Harry appeared with washcloth on his hands.

“What happened mate?” Harry asked.

“After Liam drop me off. I saw this guy outside. He looked like he was waiting for someone. – Ouch! Lou that hurts!”

“We should go to the hospital” I suggested. He’s hurt. The last time I saw him bruised was when we were in high school after brawling with another bully.

“It’s just a bruise Lou. We don’t need to do that.”

“But you’re bleeding!” I opened my mouth to say it again but he squeezed my hand and it means that ‘I can handle this’ or ‘we will not go to the hospital’. Defeated, I sighed and gestured him to continue.

“So I saw this guy outside, he look suspicious to me. He wears black clothes and a cap and hides behind tress. So I approached him to ask if he’s looking for someone then he just punched me! I didn’t expect it so I stumbled backwards. He was about to throw another one but I was able to dodged it. Then he threw his backpack on my face, I think that’s where I got cut. Then he ran away.”

“That’s fuck up mate” Harry said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?”

“No I’m okay. Thanks”

Now that the blood is gone, I can see that the cut is not deep.

“I’ll go take a shower. Thanks babe” Zayn stood up and walk towards the bathroom. I looked up to Harry.

 

“I should probably go too. Do you need help?” Harry asked me.

“No, I’m okay. I got this” I walk Harry to the door step.

“Call me if you need anything okay?”

“I will” I smiled.

“About what I said, you don’t need to answer now. You can think about it. I don’t want to pressure you or anything. I’m sorry” He lowered his head and focus on his shoes.

“Okay” I can’t answer him right now, Zayn’s inside. Hurt and bleeding, and Harry seem to understand. I tip toe my feet and kiss him on the mouth, which he returned. I locked my arms on his neck and pulled him closer so our kiss can deepen. I can get use to this.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” I finally said. Harry smiled and nodded.

“See you” he started to walk to the elevator. He waived and blow a kiss before the door closed and I catched it and placed it near my heart. A silly thing but I don’t care.

 

When I went back inside Zayn’s bedroom, he’s already dressed in sweats but no shirt. His face is clean but he can’t open his left eye properly.  I walked to him and give him a hug.

“Zaynie” I felt like crying. I hate it when I’m soft like this. I can’t bear to see my love ones getting hurt. I cried when my Liam got hurt during football practice. I cried when Niall injured his ankle. I cried when my sister got hurt. It’s weird but I can’t help it. I’m so emotional when it comes to them.

“Shh. Don’t cry, I’m alright” We’re now lying on his bed, his arm on my shoulder and waist. Me on his bare chest.

“I know. I just don’t like seeing you like that” I said.

“What me to disappear for a while?” he teased, there now humor on his voice. I bit his chest.

“Aw! I thought you don’t like me getting hurt. That hurts!”  I tighten my hug on his body.

“You only want to go to Liam” I whispered. I’m not sure if he really heard me.

“What did you say? Liam?” he asked. I can imagine the look on Liam’s face.

“I said Liam will be worried when he sees you like that”.

“Oh” is only Zayn’s response. His fingers are drawing figures on my waist. They’re barely touching. I will surely miss this, our physical relationship; it always gives me warm and comfort. But I have to give up Zayn, I can’t be selfish anymore.

“I always love you okay.” I said.

“I love you too” he replied. I will not tell the chocolate incident, not yet. He might freak out again. My focus now is how to get him and Liam together. And I will.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, i dedicate this chapter to Jessica :D  
> Hope you like it.

Chapter 8

 

Just I imagined. "I'm so sorry Zayn. I should have walked with you to your flat" Liam said for the billionth time since this morning.

He's blaming himself why Zayn got hurt. He reasoned that he should walk Zayn on our doorstep, or if he didn't left early and waited for Zayn to get inside he could prevent it. Or he can even catch the guy. His puppy face no. 3 is on. Yes I numbered each puppy face of Liam. Puppy face no. 3 is the face where he is on the edge of tears.

We are on our table for lunch. Zayn's left eye is half close and bruise is now color purple on his mouth.

"Liam please stop. It's not your fault. Okay?" Zayn said. He's getting tired of saying it and Liam seems to finally get the message.

"Okay." Liam lowered his head and play with his food. Poor Liam.

"Lily, can you take home Zayn today? I need to borrow his car." I said. I still don't have my car but I hitch a ride with Harry every day. But today, I need to go to bookstore and get some books. I can ask Harry but I need to do this for Zayn. I already have a plan in mind.

"You do?"Zayn questioned me. I didn't warn him about anything.

"Uh huh." I nodded my head.

"Okay" Liam answered with a smile.

"Great! Thank you Lily!" Then I saw Harry and Niall. I waived my hands and half-stand. I'm excited to see him even though we've just been together 3 hours ago. Who cares. When they reached our table I can't help my excitement.  

"Haz!!" I kissed him immediately and sit on his lap.

"Whooaa.. What's with the energy?" I nuzzled his neck. His familiar scent lingers on my nose.

"Miss you" I said on his neck. I remember last night that he asked me if I want to be his real boyfriend and stop this pretentious act. I want to answer him today.

"Yes." I said. I cupped his face with both hands. I squeezed then stretched, making funny faces. I laughed. He still looks adorable.

"Yesshh?" He asked. He's lips are squeeze.

"I will be your boyfriend" I lowered my voice so only our table can hear. All the boys suddenly looked at us.

"Oh my God I knew it!" Zayn exclaimed. He is laughing.  

"That's great!" Liam joined him.

"So what do say?” I asked Harry. He's face is still squeeze on my hands.

"Lou babe, how can he answer if you're squashing his face like a dough" Zayn is shaking his head. But there's a genuine smile on his face. I know how happy he is for me. After Alex, I actually don't know if I can love again. With a broken heart and body, I know I'm fucked up inside. I still have issues that need help but I will set it aside for Harry. I hope he can heal me, heal all my insecurities, my issues, my fears, me as a whole. I removed my hands and placed it on his shoulders. He still don't answer, I frowned. He doesn’t want me anymore? Is he just joking about last night?

 

"God Lou." He finally said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Then we're kissing. I wrapped my arms on his neck while his are on my waist. The world is spinning, the emotions are overwhelming.

 

"Guys! Guys! Everybody!" Niall shouted. He's standing on the top of the table. He's trying to get the attention of the whole cafeteria.

Everybody stopped and looked at him.

"So my two best mates here," he gestured his hands toward us.

"Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are so much in love and I want you people to give them a round of applause." He started to clap his hands, Zayn and Liam followed and then everyone. Some are even cheering.

Niall hold his softdrink can up proposing for a toast.

"Cheers to all in love!!" He shouted again. Cheers got louder and some are banging their hands on their table creating more noise. My smile is so wide. I grabbed my can too and held it up.

"Cheers to everybody!" I said, my voice is loud but not as loud as Niall. I took a sip and faced Harry. His smile is wide as well. Face beam with so much happiness. I wish I have a camera right now and capture his look so I can remember it forever. I kissed him again and Niall step down on the table. The caferia went back to normal.

"I'm so happy for the both of you" Liam said. I know he is. But his happiness is also coming his way.

 

\---------

After lunch I went to the bathroom just before the class start, I am washing my hands when I saw Erick on the reflection.

"What you did was wrong." he said. His voice sounded mad.

"You should leave him" he continued.

"I'm sorry but I can't follow you" I said. I'm confused and Erick is talking to me. My back is still facing him but I can see his face well on the mirror. It’s just the two of us.

"You should break up with him. You can't be with him!" He raised his voice. Then I processed his words, it’s because of Derek. That bastad. He sent Erick to warn me again.

"Tell Derek to fuck off.” I finished washing my hands and turned to him.

"Tell him to leave us alone. Why can't he accept that I don't like him and never will?" I'm irate.

"You don't understand."

"I do understand. Derek sent you to warn me again about Harry. To leave him and be with him instead. But that will never happen." Erick grabbed my arm.

"Leave him. It’s for your own sake. Louis. Leave him" I jerked away from his hands.

"The hell I will do that! And don't touch me" I walked away from him. What the fuck is his problem? Is Derek really that desperate to actually sent Erick?

"I warned you Louis" he said. When I'm on the door, I looked back at him. His expression is between angst and concern. I don't understand.

"We'll thanks, I guess." is all I said and walked out.

 

\--------

 

"Is the car and the room ready?" I asked Niall. We're at the parking lot discussing our plan on how to make Liam and Zayn together. They're thrilled just like me.

"So here's the plan, we're going to kidnap them.  We will tie Zayn's mouth but not Liam." Zayn is smart that he will notice immediately what is happening, but knowing Liam. He will freak out.

"I'll do all the talking as soon as we reach the room"

Harry and Niall nodded, excitement visible on their faces.

"Will this work?"Harry asked.

"Trust me darling it will. Let's go. Let's do this!" I said cheerfully. I just know that this will work.  

 

\----

 

"Who are you? Why are doing this?" Liam asked. We're able to drag them without fail. We ambushed them at the parking lot, thankful that its late afternoon and its almost deserted.  I don't know where Niall got the bouncers but they helped us get them. We rented a different car so they won't notice and used an empty room at our apartment complex. It’s more like a stockroom with boxes and old furniture.  We’re at the center and tied them on chairs. Both of their eyes are blinded but Zayn's mouth is sealed with a duck tape. We will still use the bouncers as they will do the speaking for us.

 

"Shut up" bouncer #1 said. I typed my script on my iPad and he will read it. Niall is with Liam and Harry on Zayn.

"Are you two together?" I typed. Bouncer #1 read.

"No, he's just a friend. Please don't hurt him." Liam answered, feared that we might hurt Zayn. I felt guilty.

"I will if you lie to us" I typed again.

"I will answer all your question. Just please let him go. Don't hurt him"

"Hmmrhhggg" Zayn is struggling at his seat. But Harry holds him down.

"So who is he? Why are you together? Don't you think he's pretty?"

"He's just a friend"

"Oh really?. He's not your boyfriend?" I'm starting to enjoy this; Zayn would kill me though once this is over.

"No. But I wish I am" Liam said in a low voice. Gottcha! Zayn stop his struggling and listen to our conversation.

"Oh so do you like him?" Bouncer #1 is very good. He delivers the questions just the way I want it.

"I love him" Liam answered.  

"Love him? But you're not together?"

"No. I know he's not ready. His focus is his studies and Louis." Ouch that stings. So Liam is also holding back because of me.

"Explain" I typed. I want to understand it. It hurts hearing it from Liam. Harry looked at me, he called bouncer #2 to hold Zayn and now he's beside me. He put his hands on my shoulder and kissed my forehead. He just knows what to do.

"I know Louis doesn't what him to, but I think Zayn felt the responsibility on his shoulder. Louis' been through a lot, I know he's not fully recovered. But I wish Zayn could ask for help. We can both take care of Louis. And I want to take care of him. He deserves it." Liam explained. I felt relieved. I motioned to bouncer #2 to peel off the duck tape on Zayn's mouth.

"Liam. Is that true?" Zayn asked. Liam's startled at Zayn's voice

"You love me? Since when?"

"Since the first day I saw you." Liam answered.

"But I thought you're with Danielle"

"Danielle's just a friend. I love you since the beginning. It’s always been you."

"But why didn't you say it!" Zayn's angry now.

"Why would I?! You're with Perrie!"  Liam is shouting as well.

"She's just friend!"

"You don't feel the same way!" All our eyes are bouncing between them. I would laugh if not the situation is this critical.

"Cut me loose Louis" Zayn said. Eh?! He knew?  

"Lou! Now! I will not cook you food and do your laundry."

"Hey! You can't do that. I will die." I finally managed to say. I cut the rope and removed his blindfold. Niall also untied Liam.

"I'll deal with you later" Zayn said to me. He looked scary, but his face turned soft.

"Thank you" he kissed my lips and then walked to Liam. He said thanks to Niall and Harry as well and dragged Liam out of the room. Liam's still in state of shock that he didn't protest being drag.  After a couple of minutes of silence.

 

"We'll that was unexpected, but a good result right?" Niall said.

"Unexpected" Harry added. I sit and run my hands to face.

"Totally unexpected" Harry kneeled in front of me.

"You did a great job love" he said. His left hand on my right cheek, gently caressing.

"You think so?" I closed my eyes and savor Harry's touch.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Let's go guys" Niall said and they left.

"But I kind of felt jealous" I opened my eyes and studied him.  

"Jealous? Of what?" I asked.

"Of Zayn. I understand your relationship and I know it’s stupid to be jealous. But I can't help it. Sorry" Harry admitted. Aww.. That's cute.

"Don't be sorry. I know you understand, but he now have Liam and I got you. We can do a double date!" I threw my hands in the air, doing some cheering. Harry laughed. I love making him laugh. Seeing his smile, his dimples, my world will instantly brighten when he do that.

"Thank you for helping. I know later Zayn will choke me on my sleep. But it’s worth it. I can finally see him happy with Liam. I can't hold him back anymore because of my selfishness. He deserves to be happy." Harry leaned forward, our forehead touching.

"Hey. You're not selfish or that's not selfishness. You need him and he loves you for that. But you can't blame yourself, Zayn will not be happy if you feel that way". Harry's now kissing my face, my forehead, my nose, cheeks and my lips. Harry's right, Zayn will be upset if I he knew I thought about him like that. I sighed.

"Thank you" I said and smile.

 

\------

 

The next day, I'm skipping while I'm on my way to my locker. I'm so happy!! You know why? It’s because I can get my Boobear today! Yipee!! He's been cured!

Josh my mechanic just called and said that I can get him today. I love my morning ride with Harry, but I missed my Boobear, we've been apart for so many days. I reached my locker when my phone vibrates.

 

_Will be out in a few minutes. You can wait for me at the parking lot xxx_

 

It's Harry, he will come with me. Zayn is busy with Liam, spending every second possible with him. I don't mind, I'm happy for both of them.

 

_Okay honey!. See you. Xxx_

 

When I opened my locker my smile faded and replaced by a frown. There's a freaking rose. It's the second for this week. I'm used to receive it every Monday or end of the week, just once a week. But I have another one right now, two in week, that's new.  I'm not happy though, I still haven't forgotten the fucking chocolate incident. I'm still furious about it. I grabbed the rose and threw it at the nearest trash can. And Derek appeared. Why can't I have a peaceful day?!. Please someone tell me.

 

"Great! What do you want now? You're going to tell me yourself to leave Harry and be with you?" I said before he even get closer. There are only a few students left in the hallway. He positioned his back against the locker. Crossed his arms on his chest and wear his annoying smirk.

"Oh Louis dear. I'm not here to have a fight with you. I just want to see your beautiful face. And as expected you look amazing." He answered.

I am wearing a white polo and have my braces, a maroon pants paired with leather shoes. I had my presentation today, and I want to impress my professors and classmate so I dressed special for this day. I'm almost late; Harry and I spent good 10 minutes kissing on his car. He said I looked dashing and wish me goodluck. Looks like someone spread the word to Derek and now he's here to see me.

 

"And you'll be the last person I want to see right now" I replied. 

"You're killing me Louis. Don't say that" oh I wish I could. I rolled my eyes.

"Derek, I will be forever grateful to you if you could leave me alone."

"Okay." He said instantly. It’s not the answer I'm expecting. My eyes widen.  

"Seriously?!" I asked him

"Yes, I will let you enjoy your remaining time with him. Though it will hurt me, but I will let you go for a while" What did he say? Let go of me for a while?.  

"What do you mean?" Derek smiled. A sly smile.

"I know he's just using you and will eventually get tired. He's a rich spoiled brat, bored like Horan and wants some enjoyment. And you are the perfect candidate." What. The. Fuck. I could kill a person right now. Every word he said hit a nerve. I can feel my blood going up my head filling it up and will explode any time. But I tried to calm myself.  Inhale. Exhale. Breathe Louis. Breathe. I bit my lower lip and tasted blood.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that. You don't know them." I said with gritted teeth. I'm surprise that I still haven't punched him in the face.

"Why? It’s the truth. So leave him and be with me. I will make yo-" bang! My fist hit the locker just beside his face. Shocked automatically register on his face. His jaw dropped. The hall went silent and everyone is watching us.

"Enough." I said. I looked at him straight in the eyes. Blue on blue. My face is only inches away from him.  

 

"I don't care if you will pester me forever or talk your shit to everyone else about me. But remember this, don't you fucking ever talk about Harry like that and especially to my friends. I swear to God you will regret it. Do you understand?." I was able to say it without blinking and he's still doesn't move on his spot. I slammed again my fist. On my emotions right now I can't feel the pain. Now Derek flinched on the impact

"Do you understand!?" I repeated.

"Yes..yes..I understand" he answered nodding.

Then I backed away slowly, still studying him. I want to show Derek that I'm dead serious.

"Good." I patted his left cheek and walked away from the crowd. I reached the parking lot and Harry is still not there.

 

_Let's cancel it today. Need something to take care off._

 

I texted him, my hands are still shaking. I need to calm myself. I can't face Harry like this. I need Zayn but I know that he's still with Liam. And I don't want to depend on him anymore. But he will be upset if he knew I didn't call him when I need him.. Aargghh!! I can't decide. I walked to the entrance to catch a cab when a black sedan stopped in front of me. It’s Calvin.

 

"Hi Louis, need a ride?" He offered. I remembered the other day where I snapped at him. I weigh my options, calling a cab will be difficult at this area. Bus stop is a 10 minute walk and I need to get away as soon as possible.  

"Okay. Can you drop to town?" I said.

"Sure. Hop in" he smiled. Looks like he doesn’t know the incident happened at the hall, I kept my hand on my pocket so he wouldn't notice the bruise.

"Where are you going?" He asked while driving. He gave me small glances, I noticed that he’s cheerful.

"Just to visit a friend" I answered.

"Uhh. About the other day. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It’s okay. I know you didn't mean it." He said. He touched my hand on my lap. I looked down at it, it felt odd. I jerked away from his hand a looked away.

"Thank you" I said. My phone vibrates again.

 

_Where are you? I heard what happened._ It’s Harry. Sure the incident will spread like a freaking virus.

 

_Don't worry about me. Tell Zayn I'm sorry. I’ll be back later._

I replied to Harry and turned off my phone. I can sense that Calvin wants to talk but I only want right now is silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn POV  
> 

Chapter 9

 

I opened the door to the store, the chime bells indicating that someone arrived. Ed looked up from his guitar.

"Hey mate! Good to see you." Ed greeted me.

He is sitting on the counter with guitar on his lap. The store is the same as before. Record CDs everywhere, vintage and new, posters made into wallpaper and shelves of old books and magazines.  The scent of old newpapers and boxes still in the air but the welcoming ambiance is what I missed. Louis and I discovered this place on the same day we arrived at London. We went to look around and familiarize ourselves to the place when we ran into Ed at the street holding boxes of CD. We helped him and saw the store, we immediately love the place and go back here every once in a while to chill and listen to music for free. Ed is a ginger haired bloke who makes sick songs. We encouraged him to submit the sample of his works to record companies but said that he's contented to have 2 dedicated fans. But what Louis absolutely loves about this place is the grand piano at the back. A small room with piano at the center, warm beige walls and a small couch at the corner.

"Is he there?" I asked Ed.

"Yes. Is everything okay?" He's also concern; Louis spent most of his spare time here after his break up. Aside from painting, Louis loves playing piano. It calms him and takes away his pain. Ed didn't ask and just let Louis play every time he go here.

"I hope so." I walked straight to the back door where Louis is. I heard the familiar tune, it's one of his original, it’s beautiful but you can feel the sadness and the pain he's feeling. His eyes are closed and tears streaming down his face. Oh God. He didn't notice me and I let him finish his song. After the last note, he opened his eyes and saw me. He bit his lower lip, he's trying to hold his sob.

"Cry babe. I'm here now" I walked closer to him. He closed the cover and turned around. I stood in front of him and placed my arms around him. His eye level on my chest. And then he cries.

"I almost lost it Zayn. I almost lost it" he said.

"Shh. It’s okay."I hold him tighter. I rubbed my hands on his back kissed his forehead.

"No it's not" he is shaking his head. Hands clenched on my shirt.

"I saw his face back there and I want, and I want..  " he sobbed harder.

"No you don't. You're over him. You did good babe" I'm fighting my own feelings right now. I want to cry but I can't. I need to be strong for Louis. I still don't know what happened back there that triggered him to explode.

Louis is not a violent person but when it comes to people he loves, he is willing to do anything even to kill for them. Image of him flashed inside my head. His fist and shirt full of blood. Eyes blank staring at me. Blood also splashed across his face. It haunted me for a long time but I know that's not him. Louis is sweet, kind and loves his family and friends.  He will put other first before anything else, he will give everything he got and doesn't care if nothing is left for him. I let him cry, when I felt that he calmed down. I dragged him and we sit on the couch at corner. I wiped his face and fixed his hair. His eyes and nose are red.

 

"What happened back there? Everyone is buzzing. They said that you punched Derek" I asked him

"Oh I wish I could" he replied.

"Louis." There's a warning on my voice. I know he doesn't mean it.

"Sorry."

"Forgiven. Now talk. What happened?" he sighed.

"Its Derek, he talked to me again and said that I should leave Harry and be with him. He’s fucking annoying. Then he insulted them, Harry and Niall. He said that they're just rich, spoiled brat kids and bored with their lives. He also said that I'm just Harry's past time and will leave when he's bored. That's it. But I didn't punch him. I punched the locker." He sighed again.

"You punched the locker?" Then I saw it. His right knuckle is bruised and started to swell. There's even dried blood left.

"Shit Louis. Why did you do that?" I grabbed his hands and studied it. He flinched from the touch.

"I lost it. I can't let him say those words. Not to Niall and especially not to Harry. I can't fucking stand him Zayn. I can take it if it's just me, but he mentioned them! You know I can't let it pass!." He answered. His expression changed and looked angry. I understand him; if I were on his shoes I will definitely do the same thing.

"I understand. But you're hurt. Look at your hand"

"I'm sorry. Are you upset?" He looked like a kid now, afraid that his mother will scold him.

"No I'm not. I just wish you didn't hurt yourself"

"But you will kiss the pain away right?" He asked. Now he's smiling. Good. This place really helps.

"I will after I clean it" he pouted on my answer but I kissed him on both cheeks.

"By the way how did you get here? Did you ride the bus?" I'm actually wondering. Harry's at the school and his car is still at the shop.

"No. I hitched a ride with Calvin." He replied.

"Calvin? The nerd guy?" I knew him thru Louis. He greeted him every time but they're not that close.

"Don't call him that. That's rude" he lightly punched me on the chest.

"But it’s true! He's awkward and have you noticed how he stares at you?"

"Stare at me? Like?" He asked. Louis is so oblivious sometimes.  

"He stares at you like you're his personal superman. His hero. He definitely looked up to you Lou."

"He's not! He's just a friend and he seems like a good guy" he shrugged his shoulders.

I don't know if I could believe it. I personally don't like him. It's true that he looked at Louis with adoration but with me, I don't think so. Sometimes I caught him looking at me with dark eyes. Maybe he's just jealous of our friendship or whatever.

"Okay if you say so"

 

We stayed for another hour. We catched up with other things and talked about Liam and Harry. His mood returned to normal and he's back with his usual self.

 

"I really like him Zayn. No! No! I think I'm falling for him" Louis admitted, face red from blushing.

"He's so great! Adorable and funny. I don't know. I just really like him" he continued. I love this Louis, animated and happy. I should really thank Harry for this.

"I'm happy for you babe. And speaking of Harry, I'm sure he's sick worried about you. Why don't you call him" I suggested and he checked his phone.

"I got 50 missed call"

"Told you. Worried sick" I stood up and walked to the door. I looked back at Louis, he still not moving from his seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you think he's mad? I turned off my phone and didn't tell him my reason."

"Of course not. He's just worried about you. I'm sure he will understand. Come on, let's go home" I smiled at him and extended my hand for him to hold.

"Okay. Let's go home" he grabbed it and we walked out of the room. Hand in hand.

 

\-------

 

"God Liam., if you've seen his face." I said to Liam.

We're lying on his couch. After we got home, I encouraged Louis to talk to Harry. I said that Harry will understand if he can't tell him his reason yet. And now they are locked up to Louis' room, probably talking and making out. I called Liam for help and now I'm at his flat.

After the kidnap act Louis made up, which I'm very thankful, I got to know that Liam loves me. And now we're together.

"Zayn, calm down."

"I am calm. I just wish I was there" I felt really bad. I can't believe I let Louis feel that way again.

"It’s not your fault." Liam said. He's hugging from behind, my back on his chest. Arms around my shoulder. He kissed me behind my ears.

"I know. I just. I just--" I don't know what else to say to convince myself.

"You found him right? And you're able to talk to him and make him feel better. Louis is very much thankful for that. You're there when he needs you" Liam explained. He always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"You're always right." I replied. I moved and turned around. I wrapped his legs to my waist and I hold him on his hip. I leaned to kiss him. I miss my Liam.

"Sorry I wasn’t able to pick you up from work"

"You know I will get mad if you pick me up first before finding Louis" Liam said. He's playing with my hair, aside from Louis, Liam is the only one allowed to touch it. I laughed.

"I know, I just want to say sorry." I said and kissed him again. But this time I cupped his face and deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth for my tongue, he taste coffee and milk. Delicious.

"I miss you" he said as we pulled away for air.

"I miss you too" I answered and captured his lips again. I pushed him backwards and slightly stand up. I gripped on his legs and ran my hands downward his arse. Liam moans against my lips.

"You're so sexy" I said. He blushed, but I can see lust on his eyes. Then he started to unbutton my shirt, I watched his every move. He's bitting his lip, full concentration on the buttons. Damn, he so sexy.

"Don't bite your lips. You know how it affects me" I reminded him. I've been holding myself every time he do that in public. It takes a lot of effort not to kiss him right there. He finished my button and totally removed my shirt. He roamed his hands on my body, fingers barely touching my nipples.  

"You're so beautiful" Liam whispered to my ear. And we're kissing again. I moved my kiss to his jaw way down to his neck. I sucked his sensitive spot, I want to mark him. Make everyone knows that he is mine, only mine. Then my phone rings, it’s my ringtome for Louis.  We instantly broke up and I grabbed my phone.

 

"Zayn! Help me!" Louis shouted, I moved the phone away from my ear. Before I can reply I heard Harry on the background.

"Don't listen to him Zayn!" Liam looked concern on my side so I put my phone on speaker.

"What the hell is happening? Louis, are you alright?" I asked them.

"No! Harry's killing me!"

"I'm not! I'm just cleaning your bruise!"

"You're cleaning it using an alcohol! Do you know much it stings? " Liam and I both sighed at the same time. God. I thought something bad happened to Louis.

"But it’s more effective besides you don't have anything else. We need to disinfect it before I can apply the ointment." Harry explained. Looks like the argument just started.

"No! Zayn, help me stop Harry!"

"Calm down Louis. Let me talk to him." I heard a ruckus on the background.

"Zayn, I'm not hurting him" Harry answered after a couple of seconds

"You are! That's what I get after giving you a blow job?" I heard Louis whined. I'm going to struggle him later.

"Louis!" Harry's sounded shock from Louis boldness. Liam is holding his laugh and I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Listen Harry, I think I still have betadine at my room. I think it’s on my nightstand; you can get it and clean Louis. " I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry about this call"

"No, I'm sorry about him. Guess he's being possessed by a five year old this time" Harry laughed.

"What are you two talking about? Why are you laughing?" Louis asked in the background. He really is a child.

"Can I talk to him?" A ruckus again, but I heard Harry told him about the betadine.

"I love you Zayn! You're my hero!"  

"I love you too. Now be a good boy and listen to Harry." I faced Liam and mouthed sorry to him. He shook his head and replied with 'its okay'.

"I'll see you later babe" I said.

"I'm sorry Zayn, I'm not interrupting you and Liam right?" Louis asked.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything. I was just about to suck Liam when you called." I answered calmly. Now it’s Liam turn to be shock on my boldness.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Tell him I'm so sorry." I laughed at Liam's face. I pinched his cheeks but kissed his mouth.

"It’s okay babe. Liam don't mind"

"Alright see you. Bye!!" And Louis hangs up. I looked at Liam, I can't quite read his face.

"So? Can we still continue?" I raised my eyebrow at him. I didn't get an answer as he pushed me on the couch and kiss me hard.

 

__

 

Friday night, we are still two blocks away from Nick’s home but we can already hear the music. It’s another posh party he holds when his parents are away for vacation. Nick is rich and popular, we know him since first year, and he’s kind to always invite us to his parties. I parked the car to the far side of the street; I don’t want my car to be full of vomit later. Liam and Niall are with me, and Harry brought his own car with Louis. Nick’s house is a little version of White House in Washington. Wide patio at the front, bermuda grass garden, mini fountain at the center and lots of space for parking.

 

“Don’t leave Louis side” I reminded Harry. I wish we don’t run into Derek tonight, but that’s impossible, he doesn’t miss a big party like this. I want to confront him about what happened but Louis won’t let me. He said that he will handle Derek by himself and stay away from him. I know he will be upset if I disobey him. But when it comes to worst, I need to step up and talk the shit out of Derek.

“I won’t” Harry replied and smiled at me. I trust him that he can.

 

We opened the door, smell of alcohol and smoke greeted us. Of course the music is much louder inside, we need to lean close to each other’s ear to speak. Nick saw us and waived.

“Oh the boyband is here!” He shouted and hugged all of us.

“Glad you all make it!”

“Yeah! Thanks mate!” Niall answered for us. He and Niall walked away toward the kitchen where probably the alcohol is. Louis dragged Harry at the bar, he likes cocktail drinks.

“Wanna dance?” I asked Liam, I hold him close for him to hear me

“Sure!” he answered.

 

Time slip by, I’m on my 5th cup of beer and we’re sitting on a couch. A minute ago I checked where the boys are. Niall is dancing on top of the table with Nick while Harry and Louis are on the other couch at the corner eating each other’s face. We’re enjoying the party, so far we didn’t see any sign of Derek

“You always smell good Li” I said. My face is pressed on his neck.

“Not as good as you smell babe” he answered. His fingers are on my waist, softly touching.

“Can I smoke?” I asked him. Liam doesn’t mind me smoking but he likes it when I do it outside. He nodded and removed his hands around me. I stood up and walked outside the front yard. I lighted my cigarette and blew the first smoke, helping my head to feel steady. I kind of feeling dizzy, I don’t hold back my drink since I know Liam will drive us all back home. He only have one kidney so he can’t drink that much.

 

I finished my stick and decided to go back when I saw a familiar guy. It’s the guy from last night, who punched me. I’m not entirely sure though, but he’s wearing the same cap and black jacket. He looks like he is talking to someone but I can see it because it very dim at their place. What the hell is he doing here?

I walked closer, my steps light. I stopped and hide from behind an SUV, I’m still not close as I can’t hear what they are saying, but from the tone of their voice, they looked like they are fighting. I moved again closer, hiding between cars. Now I’m sure that he’s the guy who punched me, his built and height is the same but the guys he’s talking to is much taller. If he’s here, it could mean that he’s also a student at the university. I can’t recognize them as their backs are facing me.

“You better do what I say” I heard. I don’t know who spoke.

“I know. You don’t have to remind me” the other guy answered. His voice is hard.

“Okay, I will call you again” then my phone rings. Shit! I ducked down. I sensed that they panicked from the sounds and heard footsteps like they are running away. I peeked and they’re gone, no trace left. Damn!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading as always.  
> Not much development but i need it to make some twist into the story.  
> And i know you're all still wondering what happened to Louis in the past.  
> I'll start to reveal it on the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Been very busy.

Chapter 10

 

Week passed with peace, no Derek, no stalker. The rumors of me punching Derek died down. Like Zayn, I told Harry stay away and not to talk to Derek. It took a lot of convincing and kissing but he eventually let it go.  We spent most of our time together. With a schedule to match some of mine, we fell into a routine. I wait for him after classes are over and other times he will wait for me. We stayed most of the time at our flat and at the coffee shop, he's a distraction but I love it. We watched TV, talked about families, and explored each other’s bodies. He's so gorgeous that sometimes I think I am dreaming. We're on our couch right now, talking about my drawings. I showed him one of my sketch books, most of it are portraits of my family and them.  

 

"Oh my God! Can I have this?" Harry exclaimed.

 

He's referring to my sketch of him in a simple charcoal. He's smiling, dimples deep on his cheeks, perfect teeth showing. I drew it on the day when I accepted his offer to be my real boyfriend. I can't forget his face that my body automatically drew the picture.

 

"Sure love." I answered. His smile widens and kissed me.

"Thank you! I'm sure mum will love this".

"Want me to draw her and Gemma?" I asked. I'm thinking about it for a while. Harry introduced me to them thru Skype. They are beautiful as Harry, Anne is sweet and Gemma is smart. It seems that Harry talked a lot about me; they talk like they know me in years. It was great.

 

"Do you mean it?" Harrys eyes are glittering.

 

"Of course I mean it silly. They're beautiful. Give me a picture of them but do you think they will like it?" I asked.

"They will love it! I'm sure of it. Can't wait to tell them. Oh wait! I'll call mum!" Harry stood up and searched for his phone on my bedroom. He looked really excited, it’s cute. Then there's a knock on the door. I stood up as well and reached to open it.

There's a delivery man standing with a package on his hands.

 

"For Louis Tomlinson" he said.

"That would be me." and he hand me the package. I signed on the receipt and he left. I'm sure I didn’t order anything and Zayn would never order online. I searched for return address but it doesn't have one. I returned inside, Harry is still on the phone. I sit on the couch and examined again the package.

It’s a box covered in black and white gift wrapper, my favorite color and a red ribbon on the center. I shook it, but didn't hear anything. I started opening it when Harry came back.

"What's that?" He asked. He sat beside me and I showed him the package.

"A gift?" I answered in question. I still don't know if it’s a gift.

"From who?"

"No idea. There's no return address or any note" then after we unwrapped the box. We can both see what's inside is a bouquet of red rose.

"Oh." Is all I can say. Fully bloomed red roses beautifully arrange inside the box.

"Wow it’s beautiful" Harry said. It really is. I lifted it from the box, and then saw a note at the bottom.

_Only for you_

 

"Only for you." Harry read it out loud. I turned the note, nothing else is written.

"Is it from your secret admirer?"

"Maybe?" I answered again with a question. I think it is, I haven't receive a rose this week. I'm wishing that he/she stopped but it’s the opposite. Now he gave me this, a bouquet. The hell?.

 

"He's really into you Lou" Harry said after a while. Like me, he didn't expect it. We both assumed that it’s just a stupid crush. The chocolate incident not entirely forgotten which we also assumed as a sick practical joke. I still haven’t mention to Harry the stalker who took pictures of me every month. I don’t think it’s the right time to say it.

 

"Do you really think it’s a guy?" Harry said it’s a guy. I reasoned that it could be a lesbian or straight girl. But he insisted that it’s a guy.

 

"Yes, like I told you before, lesbian will be brave to confront you and tell her feelings. Straight girl will not go this extent and eventually give up the chance that you will be straight." Harry has a point, I haven't thought about it. It’s not that I don't care, it’s just that.. Well.. I don't care.

 

"What should I do with these?" I asked him

"You can keep it"

"You're not bothered?"

"I'm bothered, but when I think about his effort. And beside is a waste to just throw those flowers.” He shrugged his shoulders. He's always kind and understanding.

 

\---

 

"Hi Louis," a deep voice said. I glanced up from what I'm reading. I'm at the library reading some book while waiting for Harry. It’s Calvin

 

"Hi!" I smiled. I still owe him last time for driving me to town.

"What are you reading?" He asked me.

 

"Are those contacts?" I can't help myself to ask. His eyes are green, I'm sure they're brown last time I saw. He blinked his eyes, surprised by my abrupt question.

"Ye-yes." He answered with a smile. I leaned in closer and he backed away. I studied his eyes, they're emerald green almost same like Harry'. But Harry has sparks and life in it.

 

"They're pretty. It quiet suits you" I finally said.

"Thanks"he replied then I can't help to notice his appearance, his hair is now styled with dirty blonde highlights. His baggy clothes turned into simple white shirt quiet fit to his chest and he does have some muscles.

"What happened to you?. You look different"

 

"Uhhmm. Is it a good different or a bad different?" Calvin asked hesitantly.

"A good different believe me. You're like a newly different person. And you look really good" I answered and returned his smile. Did he meet new friends? Or found a girlfriend? Either way I'm happy for him. It’s sad seeing him alone around campus.

"I do believe you" he said.  My phone vibrates, a text from Harry.

 

_Can't wait to see my Loubear!! Where are you?! Let's go home and cuddle!! I miss you!! Xxxxx!!!_

 

I laughed and threw my head back.

 

_I won't tell you that I'm hiding at the library!! You better find me..xxx._

 

I replied. Smile is still plastered on my face when I remembered that Calvin is front of me, I heard him asked a question.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that"

"Would you like to have some coffee sometime?" he repeated the question, face straight.

"Coffee?" I asked

"Yes. Just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?" I asked again. I tried to understand him, for his question to sink in. Is he asking me on a date? I studied his expression waiting for him to tell that he' just kidding but nothing came.

 

"Are you asking me on a date?" I finally asked.

 

"Yes." He nodded. Oh so he is gay, I couldn't have guessed it. I saw his hands clenched together on the top of the table. 

"Are you serious? You know I'm dating Harry right?"

 

"I know, but you're still on the dating process. You can still give others a chance. Others like me." He gave emphasis on the word 'me'.  What the hell? What's got into him? I can feel that atmosphere around us shifted.

 

"Are you shitting me?" I can't help the words. I can't believe he said that. The Calvin I know is shy and awkward and definitely doesn't like me. But this guy in front of me is cocky and self assured.

 

"Of course not! I will never do that to you. I just want us to go on a date. That's all" he explained.

 

"But like I said I'm already dating Harry. Everybody knows it!" I accidentally raised my voice but he doesn't look bothered. His still wear a straight face.

 

"Everybody knows it, but not everybody likes it."

"What do you mean?" What the fuck is he talking about?

 

"Derek for example, he will never accept that you can be with anyone else. Greg, Stan and Paul are also not happy seeing you with Harry. You should have seen their faces when you two made the announcement at the cafeteria. It was hilarious."

What?! Its my first time hearing this. Greg, Stan and. Paul? They're my classmates and friends. I know they're gay or bisexual. They somehow hit on me before but I thought they're just messing around. And it doesn't change anything, up until now I still have good relationship with them as friends.

 

"I don’t understand what you're talking about" I said to him.

"Of course you don't Lou. You're so oblivious to your surroundings but that's what I like about you" he's smiling now. I don't like the sound of my nickname from his voice.

 

"Who are you? You're not the Calvin I know"

 

"I'm still me Louis. I'm just stepping up a little. I can't be in the background anymore" he answered.

"So what's your answer? About the coffee?" He continued, his arms now crossed at his chest and looked at me with those green eyes.

Fuck! I can't stand this conversation. I gathered my things and stood up. He was about to touch my arms but I'm faster and stepped back.

 

"I'm sorry but I can't talk with you this time. I think you're crazy" I said.

"I'm only crazy for you Lou"

"Oh a very cheesy line and will you stop calling me that? You're not allowed." I started to walk; I want to get away from him as soon as possible. I'm having creeps and getting uncomfortable near him.

"And no. I will not go out with you"

 

"We'll see about that Lou!" Was his last words I heard before I closed the door behind me.  I looked back to check if ever he's following me and ran into someone. I stumbled and lost my balance but a pair of strong arms steadied my body.

"Whooaa! Trying to hide from me?" it’s Harry. I felt relieved.

 

"Harry!! Thank God! Let’s get out of here now." I gripped his wrist and pulled him toward the exit. We ran until we reached the parking lot  and hopped in immediately to his car.

 

"Care to explain why are we running?" Harry asked.

"Calvinistotallyactingcrazyandaskedmeonadate" I said in one breath.  I'm still not over the weird conversation we just had.

 

"Calm down babe, say it again and slower please." Harry ran his fingers on my hair and wiped the sweats. I catch my breath and calm my body.

"Well.. you know Calvin right? The shy guy?"

Harry nodded in response.

"I think he asked me on a date"

"He asked you on a ...what?!" Harry's eyes widen. I knew this will be his reaction.

"Calvin? But he knows you're with me right?"

 

"Of course. But what's ridiculous is him saying weird things like not everybody will accept it, that I should give others chance. That dating you doesn't mean I can't see someone else. I don't know what happened to him! He's like a completely different person!" I told him.

 

 I'm starting to freak out, of course Harry sense it, he opened his arms for me to go to his lap. I accepted the offer and crossed our distance. It’s not the most comfortable place but being wrapped by Harry's arms is what matters. I buried my face to his neck and hugged him.

"Are you scared?" He asked me.

 

"Not really, I just can't believe Calvin will say those things. And I'm kind of freaked out that's all." I replied. Calvin is the last person on my list who I think will ask me out on a date.

 

"Want me to talk to him?" His hands are touching my waist. I can feel its warm radiating despite having my shirt.

"No!" I protested. I don't want Harry to be involve. I know he cares and concern about me. But it’s my own problem and I will deal with it.

 

"Its alright babe. I'll handle him" I said and leaned my face asking for a kiss.

"Are you sure? You know I'm a worrier" he is frowning now. I hate that look, I want his smiling face. 

"Okay. If I can feel something is wrong or if I can't handle the situation anymore, I'll let you know and you can talk to him. Deal?" I pouted my lips, he still doesn't give me the kiss I'm asking.

 

"Deal" and our lips met. The kiss is soft and gentle, calming at the same time. I moved my hands up to his curls massaging his scalp and pressed my body closer. I want him now.

"I want you" Harry said and cupped my butt with his big hands. Looks like we're thinking of the same thing.

I deepen the kiss and push my tongue inside his mouth, he's so fucking sweet.

I can now feel his hands inside my shirt; it’s cold but warm at the same time. I shivered when I felt his hands on my spine.

"Home, let's get home" I managed to say to him.  I don't want to get caught making out at the parking lot.

 

\--

 

My back is pressed on the door, my arms wrapped on Harry's neck, my legs on his waist and he's holding me up like I weigh nothing. Our kiss is no longer gentle, its rough with urgently need, sloppy and wet. Zayn will be with Liam and we have the flat for the rest of the day.

 

"Can't wait to fuck your mouth." I said between kisses. It’s been days since we last did this, both busy with finals coming up.

 

"Yeah?" Harry asked. His lips are red swollen from our kiss. Fuck. I want those lips around my cock.

"Yeah. Bedroom now" I said. He put me on my feet but dragged me to my room. Once we reached the door he immediately kneeled down and unzipped my trouser.

"Being greedy there Haz?" He didn't answer my question and instead licked my length.

 

"Fuck." I threw my head backwards and can't help grabbing his curls. He licked every part and then my balls. My legs are getting weak, shake even. Good thing Harry is holding my thighs giving me support to stand up. Then I felt his mouth, hot pressing on me. I looked at him; his hair is still tangled on my hands. Cheeks red and those fucking lips on my cock. He glanced up watching my reaction, he knows I like it when I fuck his mouth. I started thrust my hips forward but still keep my hands on his hair. I pulled then pushed again, my cock disappearing from my sight. I can't help moaning.

 

"Shit. Shit" then he swallowed me more, I can feel his throat and muscles tightening. I moved faster and can hear him gagging, the sound turning me on more. His bloodshot eyes not leaving my face, I can feel the sensation building inside me.

"Close. I'm close" I said in a low voice, and then Harry suddenly pulled away.

"I want you to come inside me" he said in hoarse voice. He's still slightly panting.

I'm surprised at his request, we haven't gone far from blow job. I think he's not ready and so am I.  But I want it as bad as him.

"Are you sure?" I asked him

 

"Yes, I'm ready. Please" he begged. God, how can I resist him. He looked like a mess right now, hair misbehaved, pink face, mouth gape open and red swollen lips. I wonder how he will look beneath me, begging for more, for my cock. I never felt this way before. Being with Alex, I always thought that I'm the submissive one. The one who always take and take.

But seeing Harry like this, kneeled in front of me and just begged for me to come inside him. All my beliefs just turned upside down.

 

"I don't know how to do it. I never top before" I admitted. Its embarrassing, I know.

"I trust you" he replied. He stood up and ran his fingers on my face.

"Are you really sure? Maybe you should do it"

"Please. I want to feel you. Inside me. Please Louis" he said again and pressed soft kisses on my lips.

"Fuck Harry." I don't want to think anymore and let my body do what it feels. I grabbed his face to crush our lips and pushed him toward my bed. Between our kiss, we managed to tear our clothes. Only left is our boxer.

"Up. On you back" I said. I motioned him to lie on the upper side of the bed. Thrilled flashed on his face, once he settled.

"Hands above your head" I instructed. It will be our first sex and my first top and I want him to remember this.

I position myself on top and leaned to whisper.

"Don't you dare, remove your hands Haz or else I'll stop." I warned him and bit his earlobe. He took a breathe  and stiffened.

"Relax babe" I said and kissed him again. Before he can respond I moved down to his jaw way down to his neck.

"Fuck Lou" Harry murmured. I moved down again but to his chest this time. I licked his left nipple while pinched his right. He arched his back and spread his legs wider for me to fit in. I repeated the process and peeled his last clothing. I glanced up and saw that his hands are still above him.

"Good boy Haz. Now I'm going to suck you. Be still okay"

"Can I touch you now?" He asked

"No. Not till I let you." then I went straight to his cock and take him I one go.

"Aahh! Shit!" Was his respond. I know I'm good at this. With years of experience and practice. I moved my tongue inside, pulled then swallow him again. I roamed my hands on his thighs and spread him wider. I'm mentally smirking, Harrys is more than a mess right now, chest rise and fall from heavy breathing. Then I ghostly touch his entrance, testing his reaction.

"Have you been eaten here Harry?" I asked and tapped his hole.

"No. No one" he answered. I smirked at him.

"Would you like me to?" His eyes widen from my question.

"Uuhhmm. Yes" he looked like he's embarrassed to say it. Without another word. I pushed his legs up, his knees touching his chest.  I opened his arse with my thumbs, fuck even his hole is pink. I moved and start to lick it, just using the tip. He backed out a little from the touch.

I licked again, but this time with my full tongue.

 

"Holy shit!" Harry's voice is loud. Even down here he's delicious and his scent, exquisite on my nose.

I tried to look at him, his eyes are closed and his mouth is wide open. He is moaning loudly that you can hear him everywhere around the flat. His hands are gripped on the headboard. His cock is so red and hard pressed to his stomach. I harden my tongue and tried to enter his hole.

"Lou! Oh shit. Shit. Let me touch you please" Harry begged once more, tears forming on his eyes.  But I shook my head and dig deeper.  I pulled and thrust, licked and thrust his entrance. And without a warning Harry came, his cum spurted on his chest and some on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore" he immediately apologized. I didn't say anything and just moved on top of him again. I wiped the cum on his face and tasted it. Sweet.

 

"We're not over babe" I said and kissed him again. I let him respond this time. From my nightstand, I tried to pull my lube and condom. I bought it the other day, because I'm really planning on asking Harry to have sex. I poured some on my fingers.

"Gonna open you up" and I inserted one finger. I missed this feeling, the hot tight muscles on my fingers. I added another one.Harry moaned louder in response.

 

"More. I can take more" Harry requested which I did. Now three fingers are fucking and opening him. He's moving his hips to meet my fingers.

"God you're so tight"  I can't wait to get inside him.

"Let me touch you now"  he said.

"No. No" Harry's knuckes are white, gripped so hard on the headboard.

"Lou.. Please" he's a mess yet so beautiful underneath me. Sweating and moaning my name.

I pulled away to wear the condom and to apply lube, Harry's watching me with dark eyes. I positioned myself again between his legs. My cock touched his entrance which earned a groan. I slowly pushed inside him but stopped. Fucking shit! So this is what it feels, I can feel his muscle, hot and tight around me. It feels so fucking amazing. God damn Alex for not letting me do this.

"Its alright." Harry said

"Okay. Tell me if it hurts" he nodded his head in response. I pushed again inside, slowly all the way. Oh god, I can come like this. We didn't move for a while, letting Harry adjust to me.

"You can move now"

"Okay. Okay" my arms are on his side supporting his legs up. I started to move and thrust. I pulled and slowly enter again.

"Don't stop" Harry said. I think I can never stop, I wanted to answer. But instead I just move faster. We both picked up the pace.

I thrust harder. The sounds around us now are moans and slap of our skins.

"I'm close babe." I said in a while, I can't believe I can still talk. I grabbed Harry's hands and kissed it.

"Sorry, you can touch me now" once freed, he put his hands on my arse and help me push forward.

"God, I'm close too" we're moving in sync. I hold his cock and started to stock him same time with our movements.

And I saw stars, I threw my head back and release. My body shuddered. Harry's cum spread around his chest. I crashed above him, trying to catch my breath.

"That was.." Harry can't finish his sentence.

"I know.. I know.." Even I can't describe what just happened.

 

\---

 

"I love you" Harry said. We're in the kitchen eating some pasta he cooked. I stopped my fork just in front of my open mouth. I didn't respond, or can respond.

"I love you" he repeated.

 

"For a long time now. I'm planning to say it from the beginning but the situation got out of control. You asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend, and I can't say no to that, it’s my dream." He continued.  I put down my fork and looked at him.

 

"I didn't understand anything you just said, well except that you love me" I replied but with a smile on my face. I think I love him too, but can't reply it to him when he's saying things I don't understand.

 

"Please don't be mad Lou. I didn't mean this to take this long. I even talked to Zayn on my first day here" Harry's voice sounds panicked. But his last sentence made my eyebrow rise. Zayn knows and not me?

 

"Okay. But that should be good. Considering you’re hiding it from me for a long time" I answered. He looked relieved from my answer. He took a breath before he open his mouth again.

 

"Okay... So basically, I've known you for almost 3 years now. Niall visited me on his break at Holmes Chapel during his first year of independence and showed me pictures and you're one of them. It’s the one where you're smiling with crinkles on your eyes. You're so beautiful. I swear to God, I've never seen anyone so gorgeous like you. It was love at first sight.  I asked Niall if I can keep it but of course I admitted my feelings to him. He's supportive and tells stories about you. He keeps me updated and sends pictures of you on every occasion. Christmas, Halloween, spring break even candid pictures. Oh God I feel like a stalker that time. I just can't get enough of you. So when I realized that I can't be like that anymore and need to have some balls to say it all to you. I transferred and now I'm here."

Harry explained.

My jaw dropped, I can't believe it. Harry knew and loves me before he even met me. Not all his words are sinking on my head.

 

"Wh--why didn't you say it?" I managed to ask him.

"I planned to tell you, the day you toured me, the day you asked me to be your boyfriend. I already memorized my lines on how to tell you.  And then you kissed me! You don't know how I felt. It’s like fireworks and everything I dream off. And I thought fuck it, even though we're pretending at least I can be your boyfriend."  He answered. I don't know what to feel. Should I be mad that he lied? Or should I be happy because he loves me for a long time now. That explain why Anne and Gemma talk to me like that. Why Harry almost know all my favorites. Why Zayn said ‘I told him to handle you with care’.

 

"And you told Zayn  about it?"

"Yes, I told him everything. He said he understand but will cut my balls without asking question when he sees you crying because of me" oh God, Zayn's embarrassing. I put my hand on my face. 

 

"I'm sorry about Zayn, he's just protective of me" I apologized.

"Its alright. I understand him, and I swear to him that I will never hurt you." I studied his face. As always he's so gorgeous, now with sex hair and bare chest. He's only wearing his boxer. How can I get mad at this creature. Being mad at Harry is like being mad to a human cupcake.

 

"Please give a chance Lou, I will never lie to you again. Give me a chance to prove how much I love you" he pleads.

"You don't have to Haz"

"What do you mean?" Pain crossed his face. He's probably thinking that I'm mad and will break up with him. I stood up and walked in front of him. I placed my hands on his face.

"You don't have to do that because I won't break up with you." His face suddenly brightens with my words.

"But as you promise, you won't lie to me again. I still can't decide if I should hate you for what you did. But since I love you. I will forgive fo--"

"You love me?" Harry cut me off.

"Yes. But let me fin-"

"You love me!" His smile is so wide now. He cupped my hands that are on his face and kissed them.

"God Lou. You don't know what that means to me. I promise I will take care of you, protect you"

"I know. But let me warned you. I'm not what you think you are. It requires a lot of patience just being with me. You know how much I whine and complicate simple things. Just tell me if you're tired of me and I wi--" he cut me off again but time using his lips which I returned it with pleasure. He pulled away after a while.

"I will never get tired of you. And believe me, I love everything about you." He said and I blushed. We stared at each other, blue to green. It feels surreal that Harry in love with me. I love him too but I hope my past won't get in our way. I'm still not sure if I'm over it but I know Harry will help me.

"I love you" he said with his signature smile.

"I love you too" I answered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the sex scene is awful, forgive me its my first time writing it.
> 
> Anyways, so Harry's side has been revealed.   
> More action will happen next!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Niall asked me.

"Sure about what?"

"You hugging me like this" Niall replied. I'm giving him my Koala-lou bear hug on his side. My arms around his neck and legs on his waist. We are sitting on a bench near the field waiting for others. After our class, Liam need to go the student council meeting. Zayn and Harry are still on their respective classes and Niall just finish the same time as me.  I just told him what happened yesterday, that Harry told me everything and of course I thank him. He's one of the cause of all my happiness. I'm in cloud 9 since yesterday.

 

"No offense, I love you but people are staring at us." I looked around, he's right. People passing us took second glances. Some near our bench are also eying us with weird looks. It’s new to them, me seeing with Niall like this. It’s either Zayn or Liam I always cling to and Niall has a reputation as a straight guy. 

 

"Want me to let go?" I asked. I don't want Niall to be uncomfortable.

 

"No. No. It’s okay. It’s you I'm worried about. I don't care what people think." He replied. I smiled at him. It’s what I always like about Niall. His carefree personality and light mood.

"I don't care. I'm sure Harry won't mind either. Besides you're straight as a ruler right?" I moved closer to him, my face close to his.  

"I don't think so, with a hot gorgeous guy clinging to me like this. I might swing the other way " Niall joked which I laughed in response. Something suddenly came to my mind.

 

"Why don't we give them show?" I asked him.

 

"Hmmm. Are you sure?" Niall has his cheeky grin on his face. He gets my idea and like it as well.

"Yeah." I nodded. This should be fun!

 

"Okay. Show time." Niall leaned to nuzzle my neck. He just put his lips on my neck, not moving. I turned my head slightly so he can fit in more. He wrapped his arms on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He moved his face like his kissing my neck which in realty he is smiling. People won't notice it’s fake because my hair and my jumper hides his face. I gripped on his hair, like I'm enjoying it. He moved to other side and I fake moan. Niall pulled away and cupped my face. We slowly leaned forward and stare at each other’s eyes. We're both fighting to laugh and then he kissed me on the side of my mouth. His hands are hiding our lips so people can't see that they're not touching.

 

"Louis!" I heard Zayn's voice. Niall and I backed away but didn't let go of the hug and looked at Zayn. His eyes are about to jump out of its sockets. He sits in front of us and slammed his books. Oh God he's pissed.

 

"What do you think you're doing?!" He asked.

 

"Uhhmm.. Fake making out with Niall?" I answered. 

"I can't believe you drag Niall into this."

"Louis didn't force me, we both decided this" Niall said.

"And please don't get mad at him. I don't mind and just want give the crowd a show" he continued and smile at Zayn. Who can't resist that infectious smile?

 

Zayn sighed and faced me, he looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Lou. I just saw Niall kissing your neck and I thought, what the hell you were thinking. And looked around, people are staring. They all know that you're with Harry. I just don't want them to think.. You know bad things about you" Zayn explained. Aaawww.. I love my Zayn.

 

"That's very sweet of you Zaynie" I untangled myself from Niall and grabbed Zayn to give him a peck on his lips.

"But I don't care anymore, they can think all they want. I'm so happy right now with what happened with you and Liam and Harry coming to our life and of course thanks to this little leprechaun" I gave Niall a sloppy cheek kiss.

 

"Eww.. Louis. That's not part of the deal" he wiped it and we all laugh.

 

"Speaking of Harry, he told me what happened yesterday about Calvin" Zayn said. Curly bastard. I don't want Zayn to know. I'm sure he'll freak out, knowing he suspected Calvin to like me. 

 

"What about him?" Niall asked. He still doesn't know anything.

 

"Well he approached me yesterday and asked me on a date."

 

"He asked you..what?!" Niall shrieked.

"I know right. It’s crazy, Calvin of all people. He also said weird things like I should be dating other people like him aside from Harry. I don't think he's serious though, he could be just messing around" I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe I am right; Calvin is just messing around with me.

 

"I don't think so. Have you seen him today? He's so different. Stylish outfit and new hairdo. He even talks to other people." Zayn said.

 

"Do you think he's the secret admirer?" Zayn and I both looked at Niall., like he just asked the most absurd question.

"What?. There's a possibility right? Calvin was awkward and now he changed because you got a boyfriend now." Niall definitely has a point. Now that I think about it, but there's still a possibility that he's wrong. I don't want to jump into any conclusion and later regret it. 

 

"I don't know" I answered him.

"Lou, I'm telling you. I don't like that guy. If anything happens again I will do what I need to do. And you can't stop me" Zayn warned me and I know that he will do it.

 

"Fine" I said and sighed. How can I solve this, I don't want them to be involve in this shit. Not Zayn and especially not Harry.

 

\---

 

I entered the shop and something slapped my face.

"What the?" It’s a bouquet of flowers, rose to be exact. Liam is holding it and standing in front of me.

"Will you tell your admirer to stop sending flowers, its sweet but we don't have enough space anymore" Liam said. Eh? He's sending flowers here too. I looked around, there are flowers everywhere we’re starting to look like a flower shop. What the hell?!.

 

"Oh God. I wish I could Liam. I still don't know who he is. He sends flowers to our flat and now here, I can't believe it" I said to him. Liam hand me the flowers and went back to his place behind the counter. I threw the rose at the trash bin. I don't need it anymore, I had enough to supply for years.

 

"You're throwing it?" Liam asked, shocked at my action.

 

"Yes. I think I had enough. He's giving me these but not telling who he is. If he doesn't want to then I don't want anything to do with him" I answered. I'm getting sick of this. Annoyed even, I don't care anymore. If he doesn't want to introduce himself then fine. He can send his gift but don't expect me to keep it.

 

My shift passed, we're near closing when Erick showed up, alone again.

 

"Whooaa.. Did the sun rise from the west now? Is that why you're here?" I tried to joke, but he got his serious face and walked straight in front to me.

 

"What do you think you're doing? You're now dating Horan? I thought you're with Harry" Erick sounded mad again. I can't remember anything that would piss him off.

 

"You're jealous?" I asked him

"I'm not here for a funny pep talk Louis; I'm here to warn you again. Stop dating people" he said, with hardness on his voice. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and very visible stubble.

 

"Hey hey.. Stop there mate, me making out with Niall was a joke, we only did it for fun. And you can't just tell me to stop dating people. Who do you think you are?!" Now I'm the one who's mad. He just can't say that, he doesn’t have any right.

 

"Look Louis, I just don't want things to blow up your face. You don't know what he's capable of". That's the creepiest line I heard him say, so someone is behind his actions.

 

"Who? Tell me.."

"I can't. Jus-- just stay away from people. Believe me it’s for your own good" Before I can reply, someone came in.

 

"Hi Louis." Smiling Calvin greeted me. Crap. He eyed Erick, probably confuse too why he's here.

 

"I need to go." Erick said and just left. He didn't acknowledge Calvin's presence.

"What do you want now" I asked him. I made my voice sound bored.

"You. I want you" he said still smiling.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!. You're so cheesy. I think I'm falling for you already" I replied trying to sound sarcastic.

"You will be."

"Will you just stop Calvin" I said. I don't like where this conversation is going again.

"I'm still confused why you like me. All these years, I thought, you're straight and were friends right?"

"It’s because you didn't pay any attention to me. You're so occupied with your friends and with Styles" he said Harrys name like it’s the most disgusting word he says, like a poison on his mouth. He hit a nerve this time.

"I'm paying attention to you! I greeted you every freaking time remember?!"

"But that's not enough" he said. Aaarrrgghh.. I'm getting pissed. Why he is so stubborn. Why can't he get the hint that I don't like him?

"That's enough! That's all I can give to you. Friendship. Sorry but that's it." His face hardens from my words.

Liam showed up from the back door. I'm sure he heard me shouting.

 

"Is everything okay Lou?" He asked. He's instantly on my side, hand on my back.

"Yeah Li. Calvin is just visiting" I answered. Liam looked at Calvin, he knows about him asking me out.

"Hi Liam, good to see you" he greeted Liam with a smile. What a poker face.

"I'll go ahead Louis." Before he turned he gave me a smirk and I gave him a face. Once he’s gone.

"I'm starting to hate him." I said to Liam.

"Don't say that, we both know that's not true” I sighed. He's right, I can't hate someone. I'm too soft for that.

"Okay maybe pissed" I said. Liam kissed my forehead and we both get ready to close the shop.

 

\--

"Harrehh!! I can't see" I whined. I'm seated on his couch and have my eyes blindfolded.

"Twat. Just be patient will you and don't remove the blindfold!" he said, his voice came from his bedroom. We're here because he said that he will give me something. I don't have any idea what it is though and it requires being blindfolded. I felt him walked and sit beside me. 

 

He removed the blindfold and I adjusted my eyes to the light. He hand me a box, it’s a black medium box.

 

"What's this?" I asked him.

 

"So here's another crazy side of my story. I bought you presents. They're birthday, New Year, and Christmas presents for the past two years. Open it" he gestured me to open the box. 

 

"Presents?" I opened it and saw more small boxes inside. There are also card and letters. I picked up one letter; it’s in a blue envelope with blue rose embossed outside. The texture is smooth and looks expensive.

 

"Is this a love letter?" He nodded in response. I gaped at him. Really a love letter?

 

"Can I read it?" He hesitates before nodding again. He's also blushing which makes him more cute. I opened the letter and started to read it.

 

_May 12, 2012_

_Louis,_

_How are you? I'm fine if you're asking. I know there's no occasion for me to write a letter but I'm so happy right now. Gemma just got accepted on her dream job! She’s so awesome! I'm so happy for her!. Niall also sent me new pictures of you. It’s you wearing a navy blue onesie and you're yawning. You're so cute I want to keep you on my pocket. I put it on my album, one of my favorite. I can show it to you once we meet._

_I'm sorry that I can't right now, I still don't have the confidence to stand beside you but when that time comes I want you to be proud of me and be worthy of your love. I want everybody to think that we're so good together. I know it’s not important because you mentioned it to Niall, that you don't care if people don’t like the one you love.  You don't care as long as you're both happy._

_Oh Louis. I don't know how I will react if I saw you. I know I sound so creepy right now but I can't help it. I'm so sorry; please don't be scared of me. And please don't fall in love with someone. Please wait for me._

_-Harry_

 

I glanced up at him, he's biting his lower lip and waiting for my reaction.

"I know I'm creepy. Sorry" he said. I'm so overwhelmed right now. I checked the small boxes, one contain bracelet with my name. Another one is a panda stuff toy with a shirt saying 'I love you', I laughed at it. Another one is a CD with list of songs I barely recognize. The disk has a title of 'Harry's Playlist of Feelings'. But I stopped when I saw a necklace, with a blue tear pendant. It’s so beautiful.

 

"That’s supposed to be my present for your birthday last year. The first time I saw it, it automatically remind me of your eyes they have the same shade. My favorite color of blue" Harry explained but I didn't answer. I'm still studying the necklace.

"Please say something" he said  after a minute and I’m still not answering.  I can't. I can't open my mouth. I don't know what to say. I didn't notice that tears escaped my eyes.

 

"I'm sorry Lou. I..I sho-shouldn't have gave it, I'm sorry. " Harry tried to get the box but I grabbed his hands.

"No. Stop." I was able to say. I put aside the box and faced Harry. I'm aware that tears are still streaming down my eyes, but I don't care.

 

"Please stop apologizing. I love it. The gifts." I studied his face and saw sadness, sad that I'm crying. 

 

"Please smile babe." I said.

 

"But you are crying?" He touched my face and wiped the tears.

"I'm just so happy. So happy it can't fit on my heart anymore. And it’s because of you. I didn't expect that someone like you can love me."

"You're so amazing Lou. Why do you doubt yourself?"

 

"No. I'm not. You still don't know me Harry. I had a past that you won't accept or can accept." I sobbed. If Harry will know what happened, I don't know he can still love me. It’s tearing me alive knowing Harry will hate me. Will leave me hanging and just walk away. I should have known better before I fall in love with him. But like before, a small voice back in my mind is saying that he will not. That I should trust Harry.

 

"Oh Lou. I will still love you. Nothing can change that" he hugged me. Arms wrapped around my body. But I shook my head still not convince he will. Images flashed on my mind. My hands full of blood, my blank expression and all I can see is red.

"You don't have to tell me Louis. You can tell me when you're ready. But I swear I will still love you no matter what" he said and hold me tightly. I cried until I calm down. After a while I pulled away and he kissed me, just pressed his lips.

 

"Please don't cry." I stopped and nodded.

"Thank you for everything. You don't know what it means to me, that you love me" I said.

"I love you okay. I will always love you" he said between kisses.

"I love you too" I replied. 

 

\--

 

"So you like my gifts?" Harry asked. We're lying on his bed both naked and curled up to each other.

"I loved it. Can't believe you bought all those things and my favorite is the necklace" I answered.

 It’s almost midnight. Zayn is not home yet, but I figured he's with Liam. Niall is still out as well, Harry said that maybe he's in a club.

"Thank God. I actually don't know how to give it to you, without you freaking out. I know it’s too much."

"No its not. Its very romantic." I moved and position myself on top of him. He's so fucking hot right now, sex hair and perfect body underneath me. I started to straddle him when his phone buzzed. He reached for it and I saw the picture of Niall.

"Hi mate." Harry answered with a smile. Such a dork, he knows that Niall can see his face. Then his face fall, and turned into a frown.

"Where are you? I'm coming right now.. Okay.. See you in a bit" he said. I stood up and sit beside the bed. He’s suddenly at panic mode.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"I hope so, Niall's in a hospital. We need to go now"

"What?! What happened?" We both moved to pick up our clothes and get dressed.

"He said someone beat him up. I don't know exactly what happened but I think he's okay now. He will call Zayn too." He explained.

"Oh my God."

 

 

\--

 

I fucking hate hospitals. The white walls, uniformed nurse, the smell, the quietness. Everything about this place. But I don't have a choice, Niall's here because someone beat him up. We drove as fast as we can here after Niall called.  Harry and I walked to the reception to look for him.

"Niall Horan. We're his friends" Harry asked the lady about mid thirties’. Her hair is tied in perfect bun but she has a soft face.

"Oh he's waiting for you. Room 108. Go to you left and the last door on your right" she instructed and pointed to the hallway. We said our thank you and find the room. 106, 107 and 108, we stopped in front of it. It’s open though and saw Niall sitting on the bed, a doctor in checking his face. Harry knocked to get their attention,

 

"Harry! Louis! Come here" Niall's happy to see us. I felt relieved that he's okay well except for his face. I think his nose is broken. He got bruise on his lip and on his left eye. He also got a cut on his forearm.

 

"Oh my God Niall. What happened.?!" Harry asked him first before I could.

 

"I'm alright now. Don't freak out Haz." He answered. I can see that he's having trouble opening his mouth.

“Who did this?” I asked him.

 

“I’ll leave you to your friends, but please don’t talk too much” the doctor said before he left. We helped Niall to lie properly on the bed and waited for him to speak. We pulled chairs and placed it beside the bed.

 

“So I was at the club, at around 7pm since you asked me to stay out late.” Niall said and smirked at Harry but immediately winced.

“Twat, just go on” Harry dismissed him.

 

“Okay, so I went clubbing, just drink a few bottles because I’m planning to drive myself home. It was about past 10 I think when decided to go home. I walked to my truck when someone grabbed me from behind and punched me. I tried to fight back and it cause me my nose” Niall pouted and pointed his broken nose. I can’t believe he can still be carefree on this situation.

 

“You don’t recognize them?”  Harry asked.

 

“He was alone. No I wasn’t able to recognize his face. He wore a cap and a mask. The place where I park was also dark so I can’t see him clearly.  He just landed a few punched because I started to kick him. Then he backed away and then just run.”

 

“You don’t start a fight at the club right?” Harry questioned him again.

“No! I won’t do that. You know me Harry”

 

“I know. Sorry. But it’s just so strange that someone will beat you up for no reason”

I’m thinking of the same thing. Niall? The friendliest person got beat up for no reason. What the hell happening on earth?

 

“So you don’t have any idea who did this?” I asked.

 

“No fucking idea” he answered. Then Zayn entered with Liam. Like us, they’re rushing to get here.

“Are you alright mate?” Liam sits beside Niall. Aside from Harry, Liam is more close to him. He treats Niall like a little brother who needs to be protected.

 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just a few scratches”

“That doesn’t look like scratches to me” Liam said and studied his bruise. Zayn moved beside me

 

“You okay babe?” Zayn whispered to me. He knows my fear on this place.

“Yeah, just a bit uncomfortable” I tried to lie. I’m actually getting dizzy from the smell. It lingers on my nose. I hold Zayn’s hand and squeezed it.

“We’ll go get some coffee” I said to others. Zayn gets it and we walked out of the room without another word until we reached the fire exit. We sit on the steps and Zayn automatically wrapped me in his arms.

“Thank you” I said. I didn’t realize that my hands shaking. 

“You haven’t told Harry?” he asked.

“No. not yet but I’m planning it. I still don’t think now’s the right time” I answered.

“Okay.”

We stayed for another 5 minute, Zayn just holding me tight.

“We need to go babe, they might be looking for us” he said and we stood up.

“I will get the coffee you go back there” Zayn pressed kiss on my cheek before he walked to the other side. 

 

"Zayn's really lucky to be your best friend" a familiar voice said. I searched for it and my eyes landed on Greg. He's standing on the opposite hall where Zayn gone thru.

 

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He doesn't look sick.

 

"Just finish my checkup" He answered. He walked towards me. He's still look good since the last time I saw him. Tall, Big bicep, blonde wavy hair and perfect jaw. We're in good terms as casual friends.

 

"Check up? Are you sick?" I asked him. I even touch his forehead to check his temperature.

"Nah.. Broke a rib last month"

"Huh? How?"

"Some random guys just attacked me. Don't want to talk about it, sorry" he replied.

 

"It’s alright. But are you okay now?" I tried to touch his face again but he grabbed my hand.

"You're so sweet Louis. I wish you could have given me a chance." I pulled my hand, I know what he's talking about.. We met thru Eleonor, he's a gentleman and kind. He quite made a move on me when we're on our first year but I immediately turned him down. Saying I'm not interested on anyone or to be involved in any relationship.  And as a true gentleman he accepted it and moved on but we still remain friends.

 

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. I understand and I'm happy for you. You got a boyfriend now" he said with soft smile on his face.

"Thank you" is all I can say.

"But don't expect me to back down when you're single again. I' won't give up easily this time." Greg winked at me and turned around and waved his hand. I stood there for a while, tired and sleepy.

 

"There you are!" Its Harry.

"What are you doing here? I'm worried." He said and hugged me.

"I got lost" I answered and he just laughed.

"Where's Zayn? Thought you two will get coffee?" He pulled away and studied my face. He's such a worrier.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just don't like hospitals. Bad memories" I said.

"Want to go home? Liam and Zayn can take Niall home, besides doctor said he can go home in an hour. I can tell them." I shook my head. I don't want their attention on me. Niall is the one we should worry about, not me who can't even face his fears. I need to be strong; I can't rely on them forever.

"No. I'm alright. I got you" I smiled at Harry. He holds my hand and we headed to Niall's room.

 

\--

 

The next day

"Louis! Psst! Wake up" bang! My head smacked down my desk.

"Mr. Tomlinson, mind sharing your dreams to the class?" Ms. Rodriguez said. Oh crap I fell asleep. I glanced around. All of them are looking at me. Liam is beside me while Eleanor on my other side.

 

"I'm sorry Ms. Rodriguez" I apologized. She gave me one more warning look and resumes the discussion.

"Why are you two so sleepy?" Eleanor asked us. I yawned and stretch me knees under the table. We got home from the hospital at about 3am. Niall got discharged but advised to stay at home for at least 2 days. He asked us not to tell anyone about what happened.

 

"We had a double sex date last night." I answered. Eleanor and Liam eyes widened.

"Louis!" Liam hissed at me.

"Kidding El, we just watched movies" Eleanor sighed as a sign of relief and continue to listen to the lecture.

 

The class ended, we're collecting our notes when Eleonor stopped us.

"Have you heard anything about Derek?" Liam and I shook our heads at the same time.

"What about him?" Liam asked.

"He's been absent for a few days now. Some said he's at the hospital, case of hit and run."

"Hit and run?!" Liam and I both said at the same time again

"You two are funny. Anyways, that's what people are talking about. The dean or his uncle tried to hide it but some students saw what happened. No one knows where's his hospital, their parents won't tell anyone or let anyone to visit him" Eleanor continued the story.

I'm shocked and feel guilty at the same time. I don't like him but that doesn't mean I can't care for him. He always shows me his affection or how much me like me but I always turn him down. And recently I got violent at him.

"Sorry haven't heard anything but thank you for letting us know" Liam said to Eleanor. They talked about other things but I'm not listening anymore. Something is not right, I can feel it. One by one, everything changes but I can't grasp what it is. I just hope that nothing will happen to Liam, Zayn and Harry.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more action this time and more to come.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

"Cheer up babe" no

"He will be back by next week" no

"You wouldn't notice that he's gone" No. No. No. No.

"I miss him already" I finally said. My face is glued to the lunch table. I'm in this position for the last 10 minutes. And it’s been 12 hours since Harry left. Wanna know why? Flashback

 

"Okay Gems. See you" Harry said over the phone. We're in the middle of a movie when Gemma called. They had a serious conversation based on the look of Harry's face. 

"Love, I need to go back home. Mom is at the hospital and been diagnose for ulcer.  Gemma's in the middle of an important project and can't leave but will try her best to come home too. She tried calling Robin but mom won't let her, he's currently at Belgium for a business trip." Harry explained.

"Will she be okay?" I asked. I don't know much about that sickness but I'm worried for Anne. 

"Yes. Mom just needs to be observed for a few days" he replied but nervous is visible on his face.

"I understand, when are you leaving?"

"Now. I just need to pack some clothes"

I can't help feeling sad. I'm so used being with Harry all the time. I don't know what I will do in a few days without him. And of fucking course Harry sense my mood.

"I'll try to come back as soon as possible okay?" He sits in front of me and gave me a kiss.

"No. Please don't. Just be with her, she needs you now and the boys will keep me company. Don't worry about it." I said with a smile.

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too" 

 

\---

 

End of flashback.

"I need my Harry" I whined. I miss him so much.

"Lou we understand but please eat your lunch" Zayn said. He's seated in front of me beside Liam. Niall is still not coming due to his injuries. He doesn't want to face the crowd with a broken nose. I want to say no but Zayn hate it when I don't eat my food and Liam is looking at me with his puppy eyes. I know he understand what I'm feeling.

I sighed and started to eat in slow motion, my body is not functioning well. I know, I know I’m exaggerating.

 

"Babe, I need to go first. I'll leave you with Liam. Call me okay?" Zayn said after a while and stood up. He kissed Liam on the mouth and me on both cheeks. He gave me one more look before he disappeared to the cafeteria door.

 

"Cheer up Lou. We'll watch movie later okay" Liam said trying to lighten my mood. I just nodded my head in response.

We finished our food and went to class.

 

My loneliness continues until my last subject, I received only 2 texts from Harry. One saying he got home safe and second saying he misses me. I replied to both, but can't make myself to call. I want him to focus his attention to his mom.  Anne needs Harry more than I do and I want her to be safe.

My thoughts are flying when suddenly my phone buzzed and I jumped on my seat.

 

_Meet me at the entrance gate. I want to talk to you - Derek_

 

My forehead wrinkled from the message. Its Derek, he should be at the hospital right?

 

 _Are you alright? They said you're at the hospital?_ I replied.

 

 _I'll wait for you after your class._ Was his message, not answering my question.

 

_Okay. I'll be there_

 

What does Derek want? Isn't he hurt? Are the rumors true? I keep wondering all these questions until the bell rang.

 

"Li, I'll just go to Ed's. Be back before dinner." I lied to Liam. They can't know that I will go with Derek, I'm sure they won't let me. I'll just tell them later.

"Okay. I will tell Zayn. Before dinner Lou, you know him"

"Yeah yeah. Thank you" I answered and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

 

I walk-run until I reached the entrance gate. On the far left side I saw a black SUV which I guess is Derek’s. I walked closer and the window rolled down.

 

"Hi Louis." I looked around, there are only few students walking.

"Don't worry, I just want to talk" Derek said when he noticed my hesitation. I walked to the passenger side and hopped in. Derek smiled at me and started to drive. I tried to observe Derek while he's driving; he got a small bandage on his forehead and looked like he lost a couple of pounds. 

 

"Is it true that you been a victim of hit and run?" I asked. I just need to know the truth. He took a glance at me before shifting his focus on the road again.

"Kind of" he answered.

"I was able to dodge it before it hit me, but hit my head at the side walk" he laughed like it’s a sick joke that hitting your head after dodging an approaching car is funny.

"But you're okay right? No concussion or anything?" I'm really worried with him laughing like that. I studied him again, he noticed me staring at him.

"No. I'm fine Louis. Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it" he replied and smile at me.

 

After a couple of minutes we reached our destination, it’s a park and deserted. I didn’t know there is park outside of town. Derek went out and I followed him. It’s a decent park I might say. Swing and slides on our left side, trees surrounding the whole area and flowers scattered around the place. It reminds me of my childhood days with Zayn, playing football every single day and lost track of my wins.  We walked for a while and found a bench to sit in.

 

"So I guess you're wondering why I want to talk to you" Derek said.

"Yeah. But I want to know if you're okay" his face soften.  He fished something behind his pocket and handed it to me. It’s a picture of a guy.

 

"His name is William, my ex-boyfriend" he said. I studied the picture. Dark messy brown hair, high cheek bones, square jaw, nice teeth and blue eyes.

"He... he loo-"

"He looks like you. I know" he finished my sentence.

"I'm not sure if you heard the story that I used to lock him up from people"

"I heard it." I remember what Eleanor told to me.

"Well it’s true. I kept him from other people" he admitted.

"Eh? Really?" I'm surprised; I still think it’s ridiculous to be true.

 

"Yes. We were in love with each other and so happy to be open in public. I loved him so much that I came to a point that I don't want to share him with other people. He's so much like you, funny, sweet and understanding. People like him and want to be like him. He can always brighten my day just by smiling like what you can do to me." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

"What happened then?" I dared to ask.

 

"He got sick of my selfishness. I thought he understood my fear of losing him but guess I'm wrong. At first he put up with me because he thought that it’s just temporary, that I will soon realize that what I'm doing to him is wrong and can't keep him forever. But I'm so blinded by my love. He got tired of me and we fought a lot. And then one day, I snapped and hit him. I swear I didn't mean it. It was my first and I still regret it until now. Without another word he left me." I didn't say anything. I just process what he just told me. He looked pained while telling the whole story.

 

"What did you do?" I managed to ask.

"I gave him space. I'm so afraid to face him. And after a month, I tried to apologize but he won't let me. He ignored me and acted like we're nothing" he stopped and sighed heavily. I just waited for him to continue.

 

"Then he's gone. His whole family transferred to Ireland. I asked for his address or contact number but no one can give it to me so I gave up and spent my remaining days of high school being miserable. Before college, I fixed myself and tried to move on. Then one boring day at the cafeteria I bumped into you. Everything flashed into my eyes, all my wrongs and craziness. And I said to myself, if this guy can give me a chance I will never make the same mistakes again. I really love you Louis. I really do"

 

"No you don't.  I think you like me but you're in love with William" I said confidently and reached for his hands.

"What do you mean?" 

"What you see in me is him, not totally because we look the same or anything. You're trying to correct what you've done by saying to yourself that you will love me right this time. You're always thinking of your mistakes and to prevent it from happening again. That's not how love works Derek. You need to forgive yourself first before you can go on. You said you still regret it but you can't love properly if you will lock your heart from its past. It would take time but you need to let it go. Just let it go." I squeeze his hands. He just stares at me and I smile. I'm starting to understand behind Derek’s actions and affection towards me.

 

“We learn from our own mistakes but we need to accept it first. William leaving you doesn’t mean that he just threw away what you two had. Maybe he just needs space and to wants to redeem himself.  Why don’t you try to find him again? Maybe he’s waiting for you or maybe he already found someone else. But at least you two will have a proper closure and you can finally move on” I tried to explain my views. He's so trap from his past and haunts him. But he needs to help himself and understand these things. I moved closer and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" I heard him say.

"For what?"

"For all these years. For being a pain in the ass" we pulled back from the hug and give space between us. 

"Forgiven. Now I get it. You're the rich, spoiled brat who's bored with his life" I said.

"Hey! That's not true" he protested first before bursting into laugh which I soon join.

 

"I'm sorry for saying that to Harry and Niall. I didn't mean it, I'm just jealous. He was able to make you smile like that."

“Smile like what?”

“It’s hard to explain. But believe me, everyone loves your smile.” 

"Uhmm.. Okay”

"So can we start over?" He asked me. He looks happy now.

"Of course. I'm Louis Tomlinson" I extended my hand for him to shake.

"Derek Smith" and he shook it.  I didn't notice that it’s already dark. I checked my watch. It’s only an hour before dinner; Zayn will be worried if I won't make it in time.

 

"I would like to continue our gay-chat but I need to be somewhere else before I go home. Can you drop me to town?" I asked Derek. I need to borrow something from Ed.

"Sure. Sorry for keeping you late"

 

We walked back to his SUV. Since the sun is down, light post serves as our guide to his car. It’s also getting cold and I can't help to wrap my arms around me. I wish Harry could give me a cuddle.

 

We ride in silence, a good silence though.

"Thank you Louis. I really appreciate everything" Derek said. I can now see the music store from my view.

"You're welcome. And Derek, if you don’t mind me asking. Why are you telling me this now?” I planned to ask him earlier but it slipped my mind.

“Because I accepted my defeat, I lost to Styles. You can’t see how much you change since he came. You’re so alive, and always have that amazing smile. All these years that I’ve known you, I never seen you so happy like this and it’s because of him. So I will give up.” He answered. I’m in awe; did I really look like that? What Derek said made my heart melt. I’m so grateful that Harry came to my life but I never thought this is what he’s doing to me. I should really thank him when he comes back.

“But if he hurts you. I will rip his balls without questions.”

“That’s the exact words Zayn said to Harry. But thank you” I said sincerely.  Then I leaned and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

“See you tomorrow. Go to class okay?” I plastered my signature smile and went down.  I waived at him and started to walk to the store. After a couple of seconds Derek drives away.

 

When I was about to open the door, I heard the familiar sound. Snap! the sound of camera shoot. I turned around to search for it. But it’s too dark and I don’t have my glasses. I tried to roam around my eyes to every corner but there are many people passing by.

“Are you coming in mate?” I heard Ed ask; he’s holding the door open for me.

“Yeah. Sorry” I entered the store and gave Ed a one arm hug.

“Can I borrow the music sheet for that song?” I asked him. Ed returned behind the counter and look for his music sheets.

“Your favorite?”

“Yeah that one” and he handed it to me. It’s an old music sheets with coffee stain at the bottom. I was here when he made this song and I fell completely in love with it. I told myself that I will sing this song to my next love. And after waiting for so long, he finally came.. I smiled just by looking at it, this will be perfect for him. I can imagine Harry’s face when he hears it.

“Planning to sing it soon?” Ed asked. He’s also smiling at me, he knows about it and generous enough to give it to me when the right time comes.

“Yes. Soon” I answered. I can’t help feeling excited.

 

 _Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long   


My phone sings, it’s my ringtone for Zayn. Crap!

“Where are you?! It’s almost dinner time!” Someone’s in a bad mood. 

“Sorry. Got caught up with something, I’m going home now.” I said.

“Okay would you like me to pick you up?”  he lowered his voice now but still sounds irritated.

“No, I’ll take the bus. You can fuck Liam while I’m out. I'll give you both 30 minutes."

“Louis!! You—“

“Love you Zayn bye!” and I hang up.

When I looked back at Ed, he laughing so hard his face is red.

“You piece of shit. Way to go piss Zayn.” He said after his laugh died down.

“Yeah, For sure he’s waiting at the door with knife on his hands and stab me before even I step inside the flat.” I replied and he laughed again.

“Twat, now go home. Tell me if he like it okay?”

“He will love it.”

 

The bus ride is boring as usual and I haven’t received any text from Harry. I fucking miss him. There is another 10 minute walk from the bus stop and I’m taking my time. The moon is bright enough to lighten the quiet street.  My thoughts are wondering about what happened today. Derek's revelation and him giving up on me. I sort of happy about it but at the same time felt bad for him. This will be good news for the boys though, now my only problem would be my secret admirer. I need to know who he is and talk to him. Maybe if we talk he will also give up and accept that my love is Harry. But how can I meet him? I don't have any clue. Argghh!!!

 

I opened the door to our flat. Zayn and Liam are arranging the table for dinner.

 

"It doesn't smell sex. You didn't do it? I'm generous enough to give you 30 mins." I sniffed and approached them. Zayn just glared at me. 

“I’m telling you Louis, I’ll strangle you one of this day" Zayn said. But we both know he never will. I grabbed Zayn's hands and stopped him from what he's doing. I wrapped my arms on his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. He automatically put his arms around me.

 

"Everything okay?" He asked. His voice is calm and soft.

"Yeah. Everythings great" I replied. I pulled back to turned to Liam and I repeated the gestures.

"Let's eat. I have good news"

 

I told them everything, every detail of the talk with Derek, like me they’re relief that it’s over.  I also told them my plan on singing the song to Harry.

"That's awesome Lou I know he will love it" Zayn said.

"I hope so"

"He will Louis. You're great. It will be perfect." Liam cheered as well.

"Thank you" my jaw hurts from smiling so much. Everthing is falling into place. I just need to pratice before he can come back. It will be my surprise for him. My phone rings, its Harry!!

 

"It’s Harry! Thanks for the dinner" I stood up and run to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed before answering.

"Hi babe!!" I greeted him.

"Hi babe, I'm sorry it took so long for me to call. I just need to do some paper works" Harry explained. God. My heart is beating so fast. I'm like a teenage girl who's first time to talk to his crush. And his voice, I’m melting. It always sounds good even on the phone.

"I miss you" I said.

"I miss you too"

"How is she?"

"Moms good, better even. She wants to apologize to you, for keeping me from you. She said she will cook you your favorite food when you visit her as a payment" I sighed in relief.

"That's good news. Tell her I will look forward to her cooking" I replied. I made myself comfortable on my bed. I undressed my pants and shirt and buried my body to my blankets and pillows.

"Does it mean you want to meet her in person?" Harry asked in his happy voice..

"Of course! She's the mother of my beloved boyfriend" 

"Really? Oh Lou, you don't know how it means to me. Thank you. When will be our break? I want to plan it ahead of time. I'm sure mom will love you." Harry's blaberring now and sounds very excited. Now I miss him more. I closed my eyes, I can see his pouty lips, emerald eyes and his perfect smile. I rolled around the bed, aware that I'm getting hard. I don't want to touch myself but I can't help it and hearing his voice made it unbearable.

"Yeah. We could talk about it when you're back. I also have a surprise for you." I'm so excited to sing it for him.

"What it is? Tell me!"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you. Just be a good boy and wait for it"

"I can't wait to see you babe. I miss everything about you. I wish I could kiss you right now" Fuck. Now I’m hard and it hurts inside my boxer. Without much thought I touched myself. Harrys still talking but I can't listen, I accidentaly moan and then he stopped.

"Are you touching yourself babe?" He asked. I nooded but realized that he can't see me.

"Ye-es. Sorry. I just miss you much right now." He didn't respond but I heard footsteps and a door closed. I’m guessing he's in a bathroom right now.

"How hard are you?" He finally asked.

"So hard for you babe."

"Oh god Lou" Harry moaned my name. It added to my hardness.

I removed my last clothing and stroke myself. My breath becomes faster more like a panting.

"I can imagine fucking that beautiful mouth of yours. Your lips around my cock, sucking me deep." I said. And images stared flooding to my head. I stroked faster ,the feeling building inside me.

"I want to taste you again. Fuck that tight hole until you can't walk anymore."I heard Harry moaned louder on the other line and them I come. We didn't talk for a while a just listen to our breathing.

"I love you" Harry said in a warm soft voice.

"I love you too" I replied.

 

\--

 

I'm sleepy again; Harry and I talked until we fell asleep. I told him what happened with Derek. He felt sad but understand that he done it just because he was in love. At the same time glad that Derek accepted our relationship. We both agreed to help Derek find William when he gets back.

I drove myself this time with my Boobear because Zayn's class is in the afternoon. I stopped to my locker to gather some books but greeted by my secret admirer's rose. And this time it has a note. Finally!! I immediately checked what's written inside

 

_Meet me later at the back of science building._

 

So he's ready to reveal himself. Why now? I should be happy but I'm not feeling it. I can't put a word on what I feel right now. I’m feeling down but light at the same time. I shook my head and try to focus on what will happen later. I'm going to meet him. We can finally talk and I can ask him to leave me alone. Yeah, that's it. I can be free!!

 

One. Two. Three. Four. Fifteen.

I've been waiting for ffifteen minutes now. Like he wants, I'm at the back of the science building. Its one of the most deserted place at the university. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see our meeting. But how long will he keep me waiting? Is this some kind of prank? I even lied to Zayn and said that I will be at the library for some research. He agreed since I brought my Boobear and can go home alone. I started to pace back and forth; I'm getting bored at waiting. My back is facing the exit door. I'm not that ready to face him.

 

Then I heard the doorknob. I stopped and composed myself. This is it, after years of hiding from me. We can finally meet.  I heard him approached me, I slowly begin to turned around when a cloth covered my nose and mouth and an arm wrapped around my shoulder to keep me still. I inhaled a breath from shocked but the smell burnt my nose. Fuck! I grabbed his arm to struggle for escape but he won't budge. He pressed the towel harder; I can't breathe and tried to inhale again even though it hurts. I moved my body, kick my feet and tried pulled his arm away from my nose. Then my sight spins, I feel dizzy. My body slowly shuts down. My hands dropped, I can't move and can't help closing my eyes. And I blacked out.

 

My head hurts, my throat is dry and I'm thirsty but I'm comfortable. I can feel the soft matress and pillows but I'm sure they're not mine. Am I dreaming? This is new, I never dream of lying on a comfortable bed. I still feel sleepy. I opened my eyes and studied my surroundings the walls are blue. This is definitely not my room. I jerked up which is not a good idea because the world spins again and faster this time. I lay again my head on the pillow. I tried to remember why I'm here. The secret admirer, the note, then I waited and then someone grabbed me. Fuck!! Where am I?

I looked around the room; it’s a typical one for a teenager. Desk, closet, small window, laptop, posters but what's not typical are the walls. They covered by pictures. Pictures of me! What the fuck!! Then suddenly the door slowly opened and revealed him.

 

"Erick?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> So Derek is out of the picture! Erick is the stalker? Hmm..
> 
> I'll try to update this week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

 

Chapter 13

 

 

Erick is standing at the door. He looked to his right and then to his left before entering the room and closed the door behind him. What the hell is he doing here? I was about to get up when I felt something cold on my ankle. I glanced down and saw that its a silver chain tied on my left ankle. Its at least a half centimeter thick, not that heavy for my foot. Eh? What's this?

   

"I warned you Louis. I told you to stay away from them." Erick said and sits on the swivel chair near the door.  

"But you didn't listen. And look where you are now." He continued.

 

"Is this some kind of a prank? Am I in a reality show? Where's the camera?" I asked him. My voice is crisp and my throat hurts from speaking. I touched my neck trying to soothe the feeling. Bet Erick noticed so he threw a bottled of water at me.

 

"Drink"

I immediately opened it and drank in one gulp. God I'm so thristy. My body starts to cool down and the dizziness slowly faded. I observed that Erick always checks the door. Is he waiting for someone?

 

"So what's happening? Care to explain why I'm tied to the bed?" I asked him again.

"You're pretty calm for someone who just been kidnapped and take note chained to a bed" he said and pointed the chain.

 

"Is this serious? We're not in a reality show or something?" Erick laughed at my questions.

"You're really funny Louis but at the same time so naive"

"Just explain what am I doing here.  And are the one who.. You know kidnapped me?" I don't the like to use the word kidnap and Erick's words is staring to freak me out.

"Yes." He nodded.

"So you're my secret admirer?"

"No"  

"Wait.  You kidnapped me but you're not my secret admirer?" I'm really confuse right now. Just what is happening here.

"I told you. You don't know what he's capable of." He said and crossed his legs, back pressed on the chair. Both hands placed on his side. I suddenly felt conscious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not in the right place to tell you anything. But I can advise you to just play along with him"

"With who?"

"You'll meet him later" I'm not liking the tone of his voice. Its like a warning and at the same time a threat.

"Will you stop all these riddles and just tell me. Seriously this is not funny anymore." I tried to pull again the chain. Its end is tied to the middle of the bed. And the bed's frame is made of steel and screwed to the floor. There's no way I can move or drag it.

 

The door opened again. Its Calvin.

"Calvin!" I'm surprised to see him. But he didn't acknowledge me and walked straight to Erick.

 

"What are you doing here?! Who said you can talk to him?!" Calvin shouted at Erick and slapped him hard on the face. Erick almost stumbled backwards. My jaw dropped. He just slapped Erick, the vice captain of the football team. One of the most popular guy at campus and the best mate of Derek.

"I'm just chec--"

"Get out!" He shouted again. Erick didn't fight back; he just composed his face and walked towards the door. He also glared at me before leaving the room.

   

Then Calvin went straight to the bed and sit in front of me.

"Are you alright Louis? Did he touch you?" He asked. He cupped my face and examined it. I'm still in shocked and can't speak. He started to fix my hair, brushing it with his fingers and then he smiled.

"Can't believe you're here in front of me. You don't know how long I've waited for this day." He caressed my cheeks then hugged me tight. Then like water poured above my head, I'm suddenly aware of what he's doing.

"Whooaaa.. Hey Calvin" I untangled his arms around me and pulled back. He tried to hug me again but I held my hands in front of me, stopping him.

"What's wrong Louis?" He asked with hurt expression.

"I actually don't know what's wrong anymore. First I'm chained on this bed. Second I saw Erick. Third I saw you. Fourth you slapped Erick and fifth you're acting weird. I think I deserve an explanation" I said counting each on my fingers.

 

"Yeah you deserve an explanation" he agreed.

"Good, now where am I? Is this some kind of a sick joke? Like I told Erick, this is not funny anymore. But first will you get this shit off me?" I'm referring to the chain. It’s very uncomfortable and the metal is scratching my skin. I think I being treated like a prisoner or worst as an animal.

  

"You're at my house now. Sorry about the chain but I need to make sure you can't run away" he replied.  

"Run away? What am I? A prisoner at your house?" I laughed.

"Yes." He answered with a serious face. I dismissed my laugh and match his seriousness.

"Calvin. I need to go home. Now. Zayn will be worried"

"No. Not that finally I have you." He said. 

"Look. I don't have time for your game okay? Let me go home. I'll forget everything about this. I won't tell anyone, even Zayn or Harry" I said.

"No!!" Calvin screamed and stood up. Did I said something wrong? I just want to go home. He started pacing back and forth around the room. He is bitting his nails and I noticed that his hands are shaking. What's happening to him?

"No. No. I won't" he said in a low voice. Wait a minute.

 

"Are you my secret admirer?" I asked. Now that I remember, I was supposed to meet him at the back of the science bulding when someone grabbed me from behind and then woke up here. He stopped pacing and just stood there, his hands are not shaking anymore.  

"Yes. I'm sorry about the chemical. I can't think of anything that will make you come with me." He answered. Now he sounds apologetic.

 

_Play along with him._

 

Erick's advised earlier. Observing Calvin, he apparently looked unstable. One minute he's angry as hell and another minute he's calm and soft. If this whole situation is serious, then I'm in big trouble. Considering my recent experience with him, I think Ericks advice is the best to use right now.  

 

"Okay. Why don't we talk first? Come here. Sit" I patted the space in front of me. He stared at me for a second before he sit. He looked calm again.  I fix my position and crossed my legs. Calvin did the same. We are now face to face at the center of the bed.

 

"I'll ask and you will answer. Let just be honest okay?" I started and he nodded as an agreement.

"So you're my secret admirer?"

"Yes"

"You're the one who always send me flowers?”

"Yes. At you're apartment and at the coffee shop"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was shy at that time” I sighed. There's something missing.

"Okay. Why don't we start from the very beginning? Why do you like me?" I need to understand Calvin first. I can take advantage of his calm mood right now and I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm sure Zayn is worried sick.

 

"Oh! I thought you woundnt ask!" now he seems excited and happy. Is he a bipolar?

"So basically I'm a nerd, and awkward and gay I might add so I don't have any friends. My parents are almost living in America for work and just send me money for my expenses. My grades are good so they don't bother checking me" he stopped for a couple of seconds before he continue.

 

"I'm their only child so living alone is easy. I've been like this since I was 16. For college, I picked our university since its well known for the acceptance of genders but I still won't fit in. People don't want to be friends me. They avoided me and see me as the nerd guy. And then one day, you approached me and said hi. A gorgeous guy with the most beautiful smile and eyes I've ever seen wants to be friends with me. I felt so happy that time Louis. So that's how the rose started. I tried putting one and you smiled. I want to see your smile, so I continue giving it. And as you've notice the pictures all over the place, you could say I'm so obssessed with you. I want to capture every smile and reaction you have. I only want to take some but I can't get enough. I want more."

Calvin reached for one picture to his right.  It’s where I'm laughing with mouth open and head threw back. I think it’s at the bench near the field. I'm sure I'm with Liam or Zayn but he edited the picture so I'm the only one captured. I can't believe what I'm hearing. He's my secret admirer and also my stalker.

 

"Thank you for the flowers" that's all I can say. I'm still trying to pick up every pieces of this puzzle. I need to know more.

"You're welcome" he smiled fondly at me.

"But I'm confused. Why Erick is here? Are you two friends or somehow related?" I asked. I'm careful not to piss him off. I'm kind of scared that he might slap me like what he did to Erick. I can't defend myself if I'm stuck to a fucking bed.

 

"Erick. Hmmmm. Where do I start with him?" Calvin looked like he's thinking deep or trying to remember things. The conversation is going well, which I should keep.

"I met him at a gay club far from London. I think he didn't recognize me or knew that we go to the same college. And then we had a one night stand"

"Erick's gay?" I'm shocked. Even though he's friend with Derek, I haven't seen him with anybody aside from girls. Guess my gay radar is broken. First Calvin and now Erick.

"Yeah. He's hiding it from everyone even to his parents"

"And then you become friends?" I asked. That's the only explanation why Erick is here.   

"Of course not! I'm just using him"

"Use him for what?"

"To do some extra works." He answered.

"How? You said you're not friends and yet he's helping you" Calvin gestured me to come closer. It took a whole minute before he speaks again.

"I taped our sex" he whispered on my left ear.

"You what?!" I immediately pulled back, eyes widen from what he said. Is he out of his mind?

 

"Uh huh.. I'm using it against him. I blackedmailed him. I said that I will spread it all over the internet and show to his parents or even sell it if he won't help me. He will do whatever I say and in return I won’t post it." Calvin explained.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I can't help the words come out of my mouth. That was so fucked up. His face hardens.

"I only did it for you. I can't get you without help. I need someone and his timing is right."

"But that's wrong! How could you do that to him?!" My voice is loud. I hate it when people take advantage of others. Its so wrong, and using a sex tape to blackmail Erick is so fucked up. I gripped hard on Calvin's wrist. My intention for a sweet talk totally forgotten.

"You can't just do that Calvin!" He yanked from my hands and stood up.  

"I don’t have a choice. I'm so jealous Louis, of your friends! They can get so close to you. They can kiss and hug you.  Jealous of Derek, he's so confident to say that he likes you. I'm so jealous but I let it go. I teached myself to be contented on that, then I saw you with Styles and everybody buzzed about you having a boyfriend. At first I didn't believe it but you two made an annoucement. It crushed my world Louis.  Did you know how I felt that day?" I don't care, I wanted to answer but looking at Calvin's face made my words stuck at the back of my throat. The mental image of Erick earlier flashed on my mind. He's wearing the same expression.

 

"So I decided to make a move. I changed my appearance hoping that you might like me. But guess I'm wrong. You still did not pay attention to me. You only saw me as a friend."

 

But you're also on that video?" I asked.

"Yeah. But no one's gonna care. No one knows me Louis. And I don't care" I can't fucking believe his reason.  

"I'm sorry Louis. I only did it for you. I need to protect you from others.

"Protect me from others?"

"From others who will take advantage of you. Niall, Greg, from Der-"

"Niall? How could Niall take advantage of me? He's my be--" Holy shit! The pieces of puzzle are almost complete. Could it be? Oh God please no.

"Yo-you're the one who beat up Greg and Niall? And tried to run over Derek?" My voice trembled. Please say that's not true.

"Yes with the help of Erick" he replied. He's carefully studying my face. I clenched my fist turning my knuckles white. I want to punch him more than anyone else right now.

 

"How about Zayn? The day I received the chocolate, the one that has drug on it. You’re the one who also beat him?" I asked slowly. He better watch his words this time.

"It was an experiment. I just want to see the result of it. I was about to check on you when Styles came. I waited for him to go when Zayn noticed me stading outside. He went near me and of course I can't afford to be recognized. I think that's what he get from being so smart and curious. He needs to mind his own business" He answered smuggly.   

 

My mind goes blank from what he said. I ran to him but fell forward hitting my face on the carperted floor. I forgot that my leg is tied to the bed. Calvin hurried to my side and help me get up.I pulled from his hands and spit on his face.

 

"Don't touch me! How dare you do that to my friends! You stupid piece of shit!"

I'm so enraged right now. Who does he think is? Hurting my friends and saying I need protection from them. Fuck him! I can feel my blood rushing up on my head. I tugged the chain harder this time. Fuck this! My ankle is red and bruise but I don't care.

 

"Get this off me Calvin!" I shouted at him. He still looked surprise on my fury and so am I. All I can think is how to get near him and beat the shit out of his crazy head.

"Lou-" he tried to get near me again.

"Fuck you Calvin! You don't have any right to hurt them! Let me go now!" I screamed at his face.

"Stop Louis, you're hurting yourself"

"Get this off me!" the sounds of metal echoed to the room.

"Louis. Stop struggling. Please"

"I don't care. I'm gonna break that face of yours! Let me go!" I glared at him. If looks can kill he could be dead right now.

"I only did it because I love you. I love you so much. Please understand."  

"Go to hell with your love! I don't fucking need it!" I'm breathing hard from screaming and my heart is bearting so fast.

 

 He started to backed out from me and opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?! You can't leave me here!" I can't stop screaming.  

"I'm sorry Louis but you can't leave. Now that you're mine"

"I'm not yours asshole!" and he's out of the room. No. He can't leave me here.

 

"Calvin! Come back!" he can’t leave.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me! Erick!" I shouted, hoping someone might hear me.

 

I shouted for another 5 minutes until my throat hurts again. Tears streamed down my face, it’s not because I'm scared of what will happen to me or being locked up here. But because I can't do anything, because I'm so angry at Calvin and to myself.

How could I let this happen? How could I be so clueless? God I'm so stupid. It’s all my fault. This is all fucking my fault.

 

If Greg and I didn't remain friends, Calvin might let him go. If I just ignore Derek from the start, Calvin will ignore him too. If I didn't suggest that prank to Niall he won't be beat up and broke his nose. And Zayn, maybe if I called Zayn that day and told him to go home early he wouldn't notice Calvin outside. I wouldn't see that look on Liam' face when he saw Zayn was hurt. It’s all my fucking fault.

 

I cried until my eyes hurt and get tired. My ankle is almost bleeding.  My head hurts, my throat hurts, everything hurts. I stood up and lay on the bed. I just stare at the ceiling. What now? What am I going to do? Harry? Zayn? Liam? Niall? Mom? Tell me. Somebody please tell me what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. I just don't have enough time to write.  
> Hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 14

 

"Louis, open this door! Let me talk to that bastard!" my mom shouted. She is banging outside my room. Alex eyed me suspiciously. I'm on the bed and he stood on my bathroom door.

"What's going on Louis?" He asked. Crap. How can I explain this to Alex without him getting mad?

"She heard what happened last night. I swear it was an accident" I replied.

"How?!" Crap. This is not good, my body is still haven't recovered from yesterday. The bruises are fresh and it’s still hard to move.

"She said I left my phone hanging when I called her yesterday, and then she heard all about our fight" Alex took only three strides and he's front of me. His left hand was suddenly on my face gripping it, fingers digging deep and it hurts.

"You're really stupid!" He hissed on my face and let go throwing me backwards.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to her. Just let me handle this" I said.

 

Then the door burst open and my mom, of course she fucking has the spare key. She walked straight to Alex and slapped him on his face.

"How dare you lay a finger on my son?! We trusted you and this is what we got?! You, hitting my son!" Oh god. She’s hysterical. She threw her hands on him. It hit Alex on the face, head and chest. He just stood there with arms in the air trying to stop my mom.

How could this happen? This is what I’ve been avoiding from the start. My mom can never know that Alex beats me. I’ve done a good job at getting hit on my body and hiding it from everyone. This is the day always feared, the day where I can’t hide anymore. The day I can no longer keep it a secret and of all people, she’s the first one to know.

My mom is screaming words at Alex, hate and disgusting words. I know for a fact that Alex won’t just stand there and take it all. In a blink of an eye, my mom was on her knees touching her face.

"Stop it you bitch!" Alex screamed. He just slapped my mom. He gathered all his things and headed to the door. I immediately went to my mom and help her get up. I wrapped my arms around her and we both look at Alex.

"We're through Louis. I can’t continue this anymore." he said.

My mom snorts. "Louis should be the one saying that to you. He is the one who should be leaving you.”

“Mom.. Please stop. I love him" I said to her. She looked at me with horror eyes.

"Baby, how could you love that guy? He is hurting you" she put her hands on my face. I’m sure she noticed some bruise there. She looked hurt, God i hate that look in her eyes.

"Louis. I’m leaving!" Alex shouted again.

"Let just end this now." and he’s out of the door. I got up and went after him. He can’t leave me. No. He can’t. He’s the first person ever loved me. The only person I gave everything I have. I can’t afford to lose him.

"Alex no, wait. Let’s talk" I grabbed his arm.

"Please don’t do this" I begged him but he jerked from my grasp. He was about to hit me too with the back of his hands when Lottie appeared on his side and stopped him. She wrapped her arms on Alex.

"No!” Lottie yelled at him. And then small tiny hands are now his both legs. It’s the twins, Phoebe and Daisy.

"No!" they said both. Their tiny voices echoed thru the hall.

Alex struggled, trying to get them all off. But being persistent like me, they don’t let go. I can’t believe what is happening. First my mom and now them, they're fighting for me. They won’t let anyone hurt me.  And yet all I did was lie to them. Hide everything and make them believe that I am happy when I’m reality I’m not. I just force myself to believe that I am. That Alex loves me.

I just stood there watching them with wide eyes. I can’t move my feet. My mom rushed out from my room and help the girls. And then like in slow motion I saw Lottie falling backwards toward the stairs.

 

-

 

I woke up. It was that dream again, but this time I’m not sweating or out of breath. I’m just lying still on this comfortable bed. I stared for another minute at the blue ceiling when someone cough beside me. I turned my head not moving my body. It’s Erick.

He got what I think a first aid kit on his lap and tray of food. Guess my stomach grew an eye as it growled upon seeing the food.

"How are you feeling?" now that he asked I felt that my body recovered thanks to the sleep. The only part of my body hurt is my ankle where the chain is. I sit up and tried to move it but stopped when a bolt of pain struck my whole left leg. Damn.

"Why didn’t you play along with him?" Erick asked me again. He doesn’t look mad or glared at me like he did yesterday. Was it yesterday?

"How long I’ve been here?" I asked him instead.

"Almost 24 hours. But don’t worry I think Calvin used your phone to send a text to your friends." Erick answered. But that’s irrelevant. It doesn’t matter how long I have been staying locked up here. The thing is, I am missing to my friends and family.

"Oh. That’s very nice of him" I said in a sarcastic tone. I will never forget what he did to my friends. Not in a million years.

"From the look of your leg and the mood of Calvin yesterday I believed you two didn’t get along."

"Are you seriously asking me that? I will never get along with him. And I will never forgive him." he shouldn’t be forgiven. Never. Erick sighed.

"I told you. Play along with him" he repeated.

"I was, at first then he admitted his crimes then I lost it." I said. I lay again and this time sideways to face Erick.

"Can I use the bathroom? Mother nature is calling me." I used my puppy eyes. I know it’s ridiculous being in a situation like this, but I need to regain my strength and get the hell out of here. Erick smiled, he doesn’t look like a treat now but I still don’t know if I can trust him.

"I'll get the chain off and I think it is crystal clear to you that you can’t run" he said.

"God Erick, even if want to. I doubt my leg will cooperate with me. Look!" I examined my ankle, it’s twice, no I think thrice large than the other one. The chain is now so tight around it. I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t let my anger beat me.

"Okay. Let’s get you up" Erick put down the first aid kit and unlocked the chain. He grabbed my arm and placed it on his shoulder. He almost carried all the way to the bathroom. It’s outside the room at the end of the hallway. Roaming my eyes around, I can say that the house is huge. There are at least five doors I counted.

Erick helped me sit on the bowl but he didn’t leave and just turned around. Seriously?

"Is this house located far from town.? You know no neighbours, because I was screaming at the top of my lungs but no one seems to hear me" I said while doing my business.

"No were still in town. It’s just the room is sound proof." he replied. Of fucking course, that’s why Erick didn’t mention any scream.

 

When I’m finished, he helped me again to walk back to the room. He started to clean my wounds. Harry suddenly came to my mind, our petty argument about him using alcohol to clean my wounds. I miss him so bad.

"Why don’t you fight him?" I asked in a while.

"Bet he told you the reason why I’m here." I just nodded.

"I can’t fight him, not when my future lies on that fucking tape." he said the last two words with emphasis and disgust.

""What do you mean?"

"Nobody knows I’m gay, well except for the two of you. My family expect me to go to military once I graduated and I can’t if someone knows that. I can’t go to a military school like that. Calvin said that he will give me all the copies once this over. So basically I don’t have a choice." Erick explained.

"And you believed him?"

"I have to".

I didn’t ask another question. I don’t want to push him to talk about something I know he is uncomfortable.

He finished and wrapped my ankle with clean gauze. He stood up to get the food of tray and placed it in front of me.

"Eat. Don’t worry it doesn’t have any poison. I can taste it if you like" he said noticing my hesitation.

"No. It’s fine. thank you" I started  to eat the food. It’s carbonara with garlic bread on the side and it’s really good.

"thees iss guuood" I said with my mouth full of food. I’m so hungry. I ate it in less than five minutes and drank the water again in one gulp. Erick put away the tray and sit on the side of the bed.

"Louis listen, I know you're freaking out but I need you to trust me. I have a plan. You can play along with him and well try to get you escape okay. But I need first to get the copies. Can you do that?" I’m shocked. Erick will help me? But the question is can I trust him? He can be just using me to get what he wanted. But when I think about it, I’m also using him to get out of here. His offer is a win-win situation.

"Okay. I’ll try my best. " I answered.

"Good. I need to go now. I will tell him that you’re calm and you two can talk." Erick said before he headed out the door.

I took a breath. I need to do this. Inhale. Exhale. After several minutes the opened and Calvin entered the room.

"Hey" he greeted me. He’s just standing the door with hands on his pockets.

"I’m sorry Louis. Please forgive me. I just did it because i love you." he repeated his words and I still repeatedly thinking on how to land a punch on his face or how to break his nose.

"I understand" I said. But no, I don’t understand. I will never understand why people hurt others for love. His face brightened from what I said. He walked and stood near the bed, still afraid that I might attack him again.

"I’m sorry that I tried to attack you. I just got angry."  I lied again. No. I’m not sorry.

"It’s okay. so.." he carefully sit on the bed but still far.

"Don’t worry I won’t fight you anymore. You can come near me" I confirmed. He moved fast and sit in front of me. He cupped my face and stared at my eyes.

"Thank you." he said and the next thing I know is his lips are on mine. I pushed him on my instinct.  Shoot! I need to play along with him.

"I’m sorry. I’m just surprised about the kiss. I’m not expecting it." now it’s the truth.

He doesn’t look mad. Thank God. But his hands are still on my face. They are small and rough unlike the big and soft hands of Harry.

"We will take it slow okay?" he smiled at me. I tried to fake smile and he believed it.  He moved closer again and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I just accept it like i love it. I even closed my eyes. I don’t want to see him. At least when its black I can imagine Harry’s smiling face.

I felt his hands slipped down my chest and pushed me to lie on the bed. I did but still used my elbow to support my upper body. His kiss deepened seeking for entrance but I bit his lips instead. He moaned from it. I grabbed the opportunity and pulled away.

"Slow. Let’s take it slow" I said and wipe my lips with the back of my hand. I hope he doesn’t pay attention to that.

"Yeah. I’m sorry. It’s just like I’m living my dream now." He is still smiling at me and kissed me again. God how long can i take this? Its like I’m cheating on Harry. I tried sit up again but my ankle is giving me a hard time.

"Hold on. I'll get you change of clothes. Be back in a minute." he said and went out of the room. I released a breath of relief. I hope he won’t suspect me or Erick.  He came back with tower of clothes on his hands. He put it on the bed for me to pick. I examined some, I’m sure they are expensive just by touching the fabric.

“Is this all for me?” I asked. I picked a plain black shirt and gray sweat pants.

“Yes. I bought it all yesterday. I know you like black and white and cotton shirts” he answered. He laid the clothes for me to see it. There are lots of black shirts with white designs. He really does know my taste.

“Thank you.” I started to pull off my clothes. I can feel his eyes on me. I glanced up to check and I’m right, but his eyes are not on my face but on my body. I don’t know if its admiration I can see on his eyes or lust. But I forced myself to believe that it’s the first.

“Can you turn around? I’m not comfortable changing in front of other people” I lied. I’m just not comfortable with his stare.  He turned around and I started to pull down my pants.

“Fuck!” I hissed. The end of my pants is stuck on my swollen ankle and I can’t remove it without squeezing. Damn, who the hell invented skinny jeans?

“Let me help you” Calvin said and gently took off my pants. He’s very careful on my ankle. I watched his eyes; he’s just looking at my feet. Good.

“I’m sorry about your ankle, I should have stopped you.”

“No it’s my fault. Don’t worry about it” I said and quickly dressed.

I fixed the pillows. My back is now on the headboard and I’m at least 2 feet away from Calvin. He took something behind his pocket and laid it on the bed. It’s my phone.

“Call them” I looked at him, confused on what he just said. I’m sure it’s written all over my face.

“Call and tell them that you’re not going home for a few more days. Zayn or Styles. You choose.” Calvin explained.

“I’m sorry?” what did he just said? Call them and say that I’m not going home? For a few days? Is he fucking kidding me?

“You’ll be staying with me for a while. We’ll get to know each other, though I know you very well.” He said.  I can’t respond. I remembered Erick’s plan, but can I do that in a few days? Being with him for a minute kills me. He always makes me sick and now he’s asking me to lie to Zayn and I’ll be staying here longer? Fuck. I can’t.

Calvin pushed the phone closer to me. Can Zayn believe me? I’m 100% sure he won’t. I highly doubt it. Calvin noticed my hesitation.

“Zayn is your best friend right? Did you know why I didn’t get close to him?”  Okay, where this conversation is going. Why he suddenly asked about him.

“No.” I shook my head.

“Well to cut it short. I am holding back with Zayn because I know how you will feel when he gets hurt.” He simply said. His face is no longer friendly. If I get the right message, he will hurt Zayn if I won’t do what he said. I clenched my fist under the blanket. I don’t want to lose my temper now.  

“I’ll do it. I’ll call them” I said and grabbed the phone. He smiled at my decision. Sick bastard.

I dialled Zayn. In just one ring he answered like he’s waiting for my call.

“Louis! Where the hell are you?!” he shouted but I know he’s not mad. He’s worried sick; I haven’t gone for a day with him telling where I am.

“Sorry babe. I’m ju-“

“Are you alright? Where are you? I’ll pick you up.” His voice is now soft, relief that I’m okay. Oh Zayn, I’m sorry. My tears are starting to build up inside my eyes but I tried my best to fight it. I can no longer show weakness to Calvin. This is all I can do for him. I need to protect Zayn and everyone. He’s been doing it for me all this time, and now it’s my turn.

“Listen babe. I’m fine. Just don’t look for me. I’ll be home soon. I love you okay.” And I hang up. I didn’t wait for him to respond and switched my phone off.

The next thing happened so fast. I felt Calvin’s hands on my ankle and pulled me hard that I’m now lying on my back. He’s now above me and his hands are pressing my shoulders.

“You can’t say that anymore. Not to anyone” he said with eyes blazing. Shit what did I do this time.

“Say what?”

“Those endearment words and I love you’ s. You can only say that to me.” What.the.fuck. Are really fucking kidding me?

“Why? I always say that. You can’t just tell me to stop” I said. I felt his fingers gripping my bones.

“Calvin, It hurts.” I finally said. I tried to move but he only opened my legs and positioned his body in the middle. Crap, I’ll be vulnerable like this considering my injured ankle, I can’t fight.

“You’re mine. Louis. Mine” and his lips crushed on mine. It was rough and hard. His hands left my shoulder and now on my cheeks to steady my head.  I put my palm on his chest and pushed him. Nothing happened and he just pressed his body more, closing in the gap between our bodies. When his tongue finally invaded my mouth, I gathered my strength and pushed him again.

“Stop!” I managed to say.

”What the hell is wrong with you?” I asked and glared at him. He’s so fucked up. The kiss was so rough I can taste blood from my mouth.

“I can’t take it slow. I waited enough.” He replied. What’s he talking about now. Can he just directly answer my questions. He lunged again and pinned my both hands above my head. I struggled from his gripped.

“Calvin.  What are yo-“ And his lips are on mine again. I closed mine tightly avoiding his tongue. I also tried to turn my head but his free hand is on my face. Damn. When he can’t still get access he kicked my injured ankle and I can’t help but scream.

“Ah-“and his tongue is inside. I was about to bite him when he grabbed my jaw, opening my mouth. Holy shit. He knows what to do and can read my actions.

He explored my mouth, tasting me. I felt disgusted. I want to cry but I can’t show it. He freed my mouth and his kiss is now on my neck. Like he held my jaw, he is holding my face sideway to get him a better access on my neck and sucked my skin. Hard

“Stop! Calvin” I arched my back, still trying to struggle. He kicked again my ankle and pressed his lower body more.

“Ahh!” I screamed again.

“God. I love it. Scream again” I think I heard him say.

I can feel his hardness on my thigh. I shivered. Fuck. His hands left my face and went inside my shirt. The door opened and it’s Erick. He’s stunned by our position. He looked at me and I gave him a mouthed ‘thank you’. Calvin let me go and stood up

“I think we have an emergency.” Erick said after he recovered from his surprise.

“Let’s talk outside” Calvin replied. He studied me and moved closer to whisper on my ear.

“We’re not finished babe. We’ll continue when I get back”  and they’re out.

As the door closed, I released my tears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter has POVs of Zayn and Louis.  
> I just need to show what is happening at the outside world. :D

Chapter 15

 

"So where is he?" Liam asked me.

"I don't know. He hung up on me." I answered and looked down at him. We are currently at our flat, waiting for Louis to call. He's been missing for almost 24 hours now. He texted me yesterday and said that he will go to the library for some research. I let him, thinking that he need some time alone because of how he misses Harry. When he still doesn't show up at dinner, Liam and I started to get worried. He always call or text me when he need to go somewhere.

 

We tried to call him but his phone was off. We searched the whole campus and town.  Ed said that the last time he saw Louis was yesterday as well when he borrowed the music sheets for the song he wants to sing for Harry. Niall helped by looking at the nearby clubs. But all of us failed. I'm really worried. I didn't sleep last night waiting for him to come home. My head hurts and I'm now close to 48 hours being awake. But I can't let myself to sleep; we need to know where he is. We were surprise when we all received a message from his number saying that he needed to go away for a while and don't look for him. We all know that it was not him; Louis will never say those things. We don't know what is happening. We don't like to suspect anything like he has been kidnap or runaway but receiving that text gave us a hard time to think of reasons why Louis is nowhere to be found.  

 

Today, I decided to stay at the flat and wait. Liam and Niall went to school to search again. It’s now past 5 o clock and we are sitting on the living room discussing if we should tell his mom or Harry about the situation when my phone rang. We all jumped from the couch when we saw Louis name on the screen and picked it up on the first ring.

"Just don’t look for me. I’ll be home soon. I love you okay" was his words and he hung up.

 

"What now?" Niall asked. He also exhausted from lack of sleep and driving around.

"I don't know." I answered. I can't think straight anymore. I sit again beside Liam. He automatically hugged me giving me support. I don't have anyone except him to rely on.

 

"Should we call her mom?" Niall asked again.

"We can't. Not yet I mean. She will rush here and report it to the police. We can't afford that to happen when we still can't confirm if Louis is in danger.  Especially now that he just called and said that he's alright." I replied.

I know there's wrong about that call. Louis's lying by the tone of his voice. He can lie to everyone even to his mom but not to me. I just need to figure out what it is.

 

"You should get some rest babe." Liam said in a while. I tried to protest.

"Zayn. We all need to rest, especially you. Now that we know that Louis is safe, well we don't really know if he's safe but at least we heard him and said that he is okay. We need to recover our strength and then continue the search" Liam said and I know he is right. I just hope that Louis is telling that truth that he is okay.

 

There's a loud knock on the door before it opened. Harry. I immediately turned my eyes on Niall.

"Niall!" I yelled. Harry is not supposed to be here.

"I'm sorry. I slipped and he's calling non-stop why Louis wasn't answering his call" Niall said head down. I signed. It really can't be help.

"Zayn. Please tell me." Harry pleaded.

 

I told him everything we did and know as of the moment. It consumed all my remaining energy.

"God." Harry mussed running his hand on his face.

"What about your mom? Is she okay?" Liam asked. I'm so drained, mentally and physically. I can't speak another word.

"Yeah. She's okay now. Gemma is staying with her." Harry answered. I closed my eyes. I let Liam do all the talking and just listened. Thankfully Harry didn't tell anyone else. He reasoned to his family that he misses Louis and want to go back here as soon as possible. Like us he doesn't know where to start from here or doesn't know any place where Louis can hide. The three of them exchanged opinions. My head is on Liam's lap and he is playing his fingers on my hair. I felt calm for the first time in the past two days. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

 

\--

 

Louis POV

 

I stopped my tears. Calvin might come back and see me like this. I get up and examined again my ankle. Damn. It’s more swollen and there are blood leaked from the gauze. If this doesn't heal in time, our plan to escape will be jeopardized.

The door opened once again and I hide my ankle under the blanket. I braced myself of Calvin but felt relieved when it’s Erick.

"Are you okay?" He walked towards me and sat on the bed.  

"From what you've seen earlier and the look on my face, do you think I'm okay? I almost got rape! And he said that he's not finished. What's that supposed to mean?" I can't help my emotions. I don't want to think of what Calvin might do to me. It made me sick.

"Just a hold a little longer. I found his videos storage. I just need time to look for it." Erick said. His face shine from excitement that he can find the tape.

"I don't know Erick. It won't be easy. He's using my injury to his advantage." I removed the blanket and showed it to him. He gasped from what he saw.

"Holy shit!"

"I know this is shit"

He stood up and grabbed the first aid kit at the corner of the room where he left it earlier. He gave me some pain killers and replaced the gauze.

"Thank you" I said. We shared another moment of silence, probably both thinking of another strategy.

 

"What's the emergency?" Remembering what he said before Calvin left.

"His parents are coming home within this week. No definite day yet so you can't stay here any longer. He's planning to move you out in another place."

"Move out? No he can't." We can't. It will be harder if we change location. Who knows if it will be at woods or far from London where no one can find us?

"Yes he can. And he can do it as soon as possible. He got the money." Erick’s face hardens. He knows that he can't fight back Calvin. He's also on this sick fucking game.

"That's why we need to hurry up. He is smart. He can suspect that either one of us is lying to him. And I'm sure you now know what he's capable of" that is all true.  We don't have much time to keep this act. Sooner or later Calvin will find out.

"Uhmm. What did you two talked about?"

"Why?" Erick paused before he speaks again.

"He told me to keep an eye on Zayn. Stand by and wait for his call. That's actually why I'm here. He wants me to relay the message that he's serious about what he said earlier. What is it?" He asked. Oh shit he really is a fucked up psycho.

"If I got it right, he is threatening me that he will hurt Zayn if I don't do what he wants."

"Oh" was all Erick can say.

"Can you not do it? I mean he can call you to beat him up but you won't. You can do that right?"

"No. He has someone who also keeps an eye on me. If don't do it, then the tape will be post before I can even have a chance to explain." Arggh! I don't know anymore. This situation so fucking serious when I compare it to the kidnapping we set up for Zayn. The bouncers are no match to what Calvin can do. The big muscles are no match to Calvin's crazy psycho head.

"I need to go. I've stayed too long." Erick stood up and walked to the door.

"Just hold a little longer, we can do this Louis." And he's out. I assumed that his words are encouragement. Okay Louis, brace yourself. You can do this.

 

The pain killers took effect and I can slightly move my ankle without the flood of pain. I heard the door knob and Calvin entered with a food of tray.

"Hi babe" he greeted me with a smiling face. Oh I would love to wipe that smile off his. Just once, someone give me an opportunity to break his face. I'm surprise with my thoughts. Everyone knows I'm not a violent person but seeing Calvin makes my senses twitch. My body screams to beat the shit out of this person. And babe? Really? Can he be more romantic?

"Hi" I answered. I backed out to the top corner of the bed, trying to get out of his reach even though I know it’s futile.

"I brought you food. Eat. You need to regain your energy" yeah right, I need my energy to escape here.  The food is grilled chicken with rice and orange juice.

"Thanks" I reached for it but he grabbed my arm.

"Come closer." he pulled my arm. I crawled to his side and sat on the edge, legs hanging to the side. Calvin put the tray on my lap and I started to eat. I'm not sure if it’s safe. But like before, I don't have a choice. My ankle would cut itself off if Calvin decided to kick it again. 

"Do you know why I love you Lou?" He asked. His hands are on my hair fixing my fringe.

"No."

"I have a million things to list but my one of my favorite is your eyes. They're so blue and bright. I could stare at it all day" I want to puke. Those compliments sounds gross coming from him.

"Thanks"

"You're hair is so soft. The color suits you well and your cheek bones." He continued. I want to tell him to shut the fuck up. I don’t want to listen to his list. I finished the food and hand it back to him. He put it at the desk far from the bed. I don't know if he might be thinking that I will use it against him.

 

"So tell me. Why do you like Styles?" He asked out of the blue. Eh? He asked about Harry? I'm sure that he despised him.

"Is it because he's rich? Fit? Good looking?" He continued.

"What's exactly your point?" I hate it when people talk in vague. Just say it on my face for Christ sake. He seems please with my bluntness.

"I just want to know. I'm rich and fit. Sure you can like me too." He said. I can't help my laugh. I laughed out loud, putting my hands on my stomach, tears on my eyes as well. Oh God, it’s the funniest line I've ever heard.

"Are you serious? You're really thought that I like Harry because he is rich and fit. And that I can like you too?" I said. I'm just giggling now. The humor of his words still hasn’t died down on my system. I looked at him. He is totally pissed. Face hard from keeping a straight face. I forced myself to stop.

 

"Look Calvin. I love Harry because of who he is not because of what he has. We're perfect of each other. You can dream forever about me loving you. But that’s not gonna happen." I frankly said. I don't care if I will be in trouble for saying it. But I'm not denying him so there's no reason for him to hurt Zayn. We're just talking.

 

Calvin didn't respond, he headed to the closet and get something out. My eyes widen. Shoot! I'm so in big trouble.

I tried to back out again but he moved fast, he reached for my injured ankle and squeezed it hard.

"Fuck!" I screamed. Before I can react again he grabbed my hands and pinned them again above my head. He rested his right knee on my stomach digging to stop me from moving. I tried to pull my hand but he's so strong. I didn't know that he got this much strength on that small body of him.  Then he handcuffed my hands to the headboard. The sounds of metal to metal loud on my ears.

"Calvin! What are you doing?!" First tied my foot and now handcuff.

"Do you know what top my list?" He asked instead and positioned him body above me. Knees on my side and he sat on my thighs.

"Do you know Louis?" He asked again. His hands touched the hem of my shirt and pulled it upwards. Up above my body, out of my head all the way up to my arms.

"Your body Louis. I love your gorgeous body." His hands touched my chest. He lowered his head on it near my heart.

"Are you nervous? I can hear your heart is beating fast" I'm God damn nervous.  What will he do?

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I'm feeling sick I wanted to say then like a tidal wave it hit me. A very familiar feeling on my lower body is starting to build up.

 

"What did you do? What did you put on the food?" It can't be. Not that, please. I bit my lips trying calm my body. Calvin sat up again and smirked.

"So you figured it out already. You're really smart love" and he placed a kiss on my lips.

"You psycho!" I yelled at him. His cold rough hands wandered on me. From my neck, to my chest, to my stomach and down to my hipbones. His hands stayed for a while and used his fingers to caress it.  I shivered from cold. He kneeled so our faces are parallel to each other and he studied my face.

"You're so beautiful Louis. So beautiful." He said over and over like a mantra.

"You can't do this Calvin. I thought you love me?" God please don't let this happen to me. I don't think I can recover from this.

"Yes. I love you so much that's why I want to make love with you" he answered.

"You're going to rape me Calvin! This is not love making!" I exclaimed. I pulled my hands and the metal cut my skin. Shit! I can't risk my hands too.

"Yes it will. And you don't want anything bad to happen with Zayn right? It’s just one call away and he can be at the hospital later"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh I will" and his lips are on mine. He bit my lower lip and I felt it bleed, tasting the blood on my mouth. Like earlier, he used his hands to hold my jaw and opened my mouth. I'm sure he can taste the blood too. I raised my hips trying to get him off me. My move is weak because I can only use my right leg for support but it still caused him to let go of my lips.

"Stop fighting Louis. One more struggle and I will call Erick. Enjoy or see Zayn in bed rest for months. You choose" he said firmly.

I just glared at him, I can't do anything now or Zayn will get hurt. I stayed still for a minute and we just stared at each other’s eyes. I gave him my most hated glare, even though it meant nothing to him.

 

"Good choice. It will be bad if you can't visit him at the hospital." Of course he knows that I will choose Zayn.

He leaned again to kiss me and I just take it. I didn't respond or move. He bit and licked but nothing.

"Kiss me" he said between the kiss and I forcefully did. I moved my lips against him. He deepened it more and explored. He moaned but it sound horrible to my ears.

"God. You're so sweet" he pulled away panting. His lips are red and swollen. I'm also out of air, the kiss was long enough to catch me out breath.

He lips lowered down to my neck. He placed small kiss and sniffed while his hands are on my torso again.

 

But the thing is, I can feel my body is slowly feeling heavy. If I remember correctly the chocolate incident, I should be only hard and I can still think straight. But right now, I feel light-headed and cloudy.

"What's happening with me?" I asked in a small voice. Even my breathing is slow. I can feel hot all over. I suddenly want the cold hands of Calvin. What?! No I don't!  I felt Calvin smiled on my skin, it tickles.

 

"I added more to the drug. It will make you weak and very responsive to any touch. It’s also an experiment but I'm glad it’s working." He said and cupped my groin. I moaned from it.  

"Sweet." He said and bit my neck. I moaned again and arched my back. I even pressed my hips to his hands. I want more. Holy shit.

"What do you want Lou?" Calvin asked while moving down his kiss to my nipples. He teased my left nipple using his tongue, swirled it around and then suck.

"Fuck!" I gritted my teeth. This can't be happening. No. He did the same to my right nipple, I'm breathing hard now. I don't want to respond to him but my body is betraying me. He lowered more so his lips are on my navel. I felt his fingers hooked on my sweatpants and boxer.

"No Calvin. Don't'" I managed to say. Then he slowly pulled it down, freeing my hard cock.

"I always knew you're huge" he said with amusement in his voice.

 

I want to cover my ears and don't want to hear anything. I want to be swallowed right here at this bed and don't want to see Calvin above me. I want all this to be a nightmare. Someone please wake me up. Harry. Harry please help me.

 

Calvin spread my legs wider, hands on my thighs.

"Your skin is so soft babe" he said and bit-licked the skin on my inner thigh. It hurts but feels so good at the same time. I'm starting to lose my focus, my mind is losing over my body. I tried to bring down my legs but he stopped it and just spread it wider. He placed small kisses on my legs and not touching my cock.

"Please Calvin." I begged. I don't know if I'm begging for him to stop or for him to touch me.

"What do you want?" He asked. He finally gave my hardness the attention and now he is licking its head. I glanced down at him and he's watching me. His hands are moving up and down my legs.

"Nothing" I groaned. I'm still trying to fight the drugs.

"Are you sure?" He questioned me again. I looked away and closed my eyes, but wrong decision as I saw Harry's face. Sweating and panting underneath me. Plump lips and emerald eyes staring back at me, inviting.

I can feel Calvin's tongue on my balls, free hand now on my length stroking.

 

He stopped; I opened my eyes and cast a look at him. He's not doing anything, but he is still close to my hard cock. It's so red and hard against my stomach. Calvin just studied me.

"What do you want?" He asked again and licked the head again just by the tip of his tongue. He teased it. I can't take it anymore. I lost to the drug.

"Shit" I moaned, respond for the first time. Calvin seems satisfy.

"Tell me what you want Lou" he said. He's now positioning his mouth on my cock. I can feel his hot breath. I'm watching him and our eyes are glued to each other.

"Suck me." I replied. I didn't recognize my voice, like it has been drugged as well. Then his mouth is on me, my cock disappearing from my view.

"Fuck" It’s so good, his mouth is so hot. More. I want more.

"More. Please" I said. And he gave it. He sucked me more. Deep.

I moved my hips too, meeting his mouth. Oh God. I can feel his hands on my arse. The sensation is too overwhelming. My body's hot and still want more. I thrust harder. Calvin is now gagging and I love the sounds of it.

"Close. I'm close" I really am. Everything is striking me all at the same time. His hands, mouth, his sounds. I can't take it anymore and I come. Calvin swallowed it all and gave me one last suck.

"Fuck" I said. My body is heavy, my legs are trembling. I can't move.

 

Calvin stood up and fixed my clothes. He removed the handcuffs and lie beside me. I closed my eyes. I felt disorient and don't know what is happening anymore. I want to sleep and dream.

"Sleep" I heard a voice said. I felt a hand on my hair and face. I leaned to it. And slowly everything shuts down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long to update.   
> Like the previous this have Zayn and Louis' POV.

Zayn POV

“Zayn. Wake up babe” I heard Liam’s soft voice.  I opened my eyes and I saw him, sat on the floor and leaned to my face.

“Sorry but I think you need to know this” he said. I’m still getting my thoughts together when I remembered it all. Louis is still missing. I immediately sat up and put my hands on my face. God, how long I've been asleep.

“What is it? Any news?” I asked. I pulled Liam to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms on his waist and hugged him tight. He returned my gesture and kissed my hair.

“Let’s go outside. We will explain it” now that I’ve noticed, I’m at my room. Liam probably carried me here since I clearly remember that I slept at the couch outside. We walked out and saw Harry and Nial at the kitchen eating breakfast.

“Good morning” I greeted them. I took my usual place and Liam handed my plate with food, eggs and bacon. I smiled at him and kissed his mouth to say thank you.

“God I miss my Louis” Harry whined. He banged his head on the table making my tea cup shake. I kind of felt guilty showing my affections. Its also hard for him to know that his boyfriend just run away or is missing. I have to give him credit for staying collected and focus.

“We will find him. Now that we have a lead” Niall said.

“Wait what lead?” I asked. They found a lead while I’m sleeping? How can I miss something so important? I felt Liam squeezed my hand. I’m not aware that I’m clenching it hard.

“You didn’t miss a single thing. Harry, why don’t you tell Zayn about what you saw?” Liam said guessing my thoughts I stared at his brown eyes. I’m so blessed having him by my side. I smiled understanding what he meant and looked at Harry.

“So last night before we head back to our flat. I saw someone from your window. I can trust my eyes, it was Erick. Best mate of Derek if I’m not mistaken.” Harry started.

“Erick? What’s he doing here?”

“We don’t know. We were about to talk to him but when we got down he’s gone. Niall called Derek to confirm and here’s the thing.” Harry leaned close, as well as Niall. If Louis’s here he would be laughing at our serious face. 

“Derek said that Erick is avoiding him since last month. He doesn’t wanna hang out and always made an excuse not to be with him. Derek also said that he once saw Erick with Calvin but quickly denied it, saying that Calvin just asked question about something which Derek thought was very suspicious.”

“Why suspicious?” I asked. This is all new to me. Erick and Calvin can somehow connected? How? They are like living in a two very different world, Erick who’s one of the popular guy and Calvin's the nerd guy. 

“Derek said that Erick mentioned that he hates Calvin. He didn’t mention the details though but Derek also have bad vibes about that guy. Like what you’ve mentioned to us.” Niall finished. Yeah, I really don’t like Calvin. Sometimes he is looking at Louis like he is a piece of meat. I rarely mention it to Louis because I know he will just dismiss it and reason that Calvin needs a friend. I hate to admit but Louis is so naive when it comes to things about him.

“So what now? What are we waiting for? We should find Erick and talk to him.” Maybe Erick can be our key on where to find Louis. He may know something that's why he's here. We need to talk to him as soon as possible. I'm starting to feel nervous, I know there's something bad will happen if that nerd guy is involve.

"Hold on guys" Liam stopped us as we're about to get up.

"What is it babe?"

"I remembered, Calvin once stopped at the coffee shop. I've quite heard their conversation and Louis' voice was loud. They're fighting about Calvin asking him on a date again. When I step outside to check them, Calvin just smiled and walked out. Do you think he has something to do with this? I mean, he asked Louis out on a date knowing that he's dating Harry. I don't want to think this but could he be.." Liam hung his words. I urged him to continue.

"There's a possibilty that he's resposible why Louis is missing" Liam finished.

"What do you mean?" Niall asked. I'm sure his face mirrored my confusion. What's Liam talking about? Our concern is Erick not him.

"I'm saying that there's a possibility that Calvin is the cause why Louis is gone. He might force Louis to come with him, you know like kidnap?" He said not certain about it. 

"Li! That's a serious accusation!" Harry exclaimed. I'm also surprise about Liam's theory. What Louis did to us was just a joke and meant no harm. And like Harry said, its a serious accusation. We can't just jump into conclusion and involve other innocent people. We might don't like Calvin but we don't have right to judge him or suspect him without evidence. And we're talking about Erick not Calvin.

"I'm sorry! Forget everything I said." Liam apologized and lowered his head. He's embarrased that he said those awful things but I understand him. I step closer and hugged him.

"Shh. Don't apologize. Why don't we just talked to Erick and  Calvin and clear all this suspicions okay?" I asked him and felt him nodded on my shoulder.

 

We arrived at the university. Its lunch time so students are all over the place. We called Derek on our way and asked for Erick. He said that Erick was at the rooftop of the Science building alone. Its a great place to talk to him without getting the attention of other students or professors. We seperated into two team. Harry and I will come to Erick, while Liam and Niall will look for Calvin. I need Harry since,he's the one who saw Erick last night.

We reached the rooftop. Just like Derek said, Erick is here. He is lying on the floor and staring at the sky. He heard our footsteps and sat up. Panic crossed his face as soon as he saw us but immediately keep a straight face. 

"Hi mate." I greeted him. We can say that Erick is our friend. We hang out during parties and we played football sometimes. Even though he's among the popular crowd, he didn't treat our group any different. He stood up and put his hands on his pockets.

"Zayn, Harry. What brought you two up here?" he asked casually. But there's no time. We need to find Louis.

"Where were you last night?" I asked. Straight to the point. It took him a couple of seconds before he  answer.

"At my house? Why?"

"I saw you last night outside the apartment. I'm sure it was you" Harry stated. Erick was taken aback, panic crossed his face again. He started to walk to the exit door but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What are you doing there last night? Have you seen Louis?" I can't help to asking the question. Nobody has to know that Louis is missing. We still haven’t told his mum about this.

"I told you I'm at my house and I don't know anything about a missing person. Just leave me alone." Bingo.

"So you know Louis is missing. You know where he is. Tell us Erick" he yanked from my hand but then his back was knocked against the door. Harry's gripping his front shirt.

"Where is Louis?!" Harry shouted. Whoaaa. I didn't see this coming.

"I don't know!" Erick shout back. He tried to pulled out of Harry's but was slammed again at the door. Harder this time.

"Harry stop." I touched his arm and motioned to let go. We can't use violence. We can suspect him but we still don't have any proof. Harry let go and I stepped in front of him, not certain that he won't attack him again. 

"Look Erick, Louis is missing for 2 days now. If you have any information please tell us." I said. He looked mad from what Harry did.

"I told you I don't know. And I'm not at your apartment last night." He answered and walked out.

"Shit." I sighed. He does know something. The way he react and with his actions, I'm sure he is lying. I'm not a psychology student for nothing. And we need to find out quick. 

"I'm sorry." Harry said in a while. He's looking at his shoes and his hands are clenched tight to his side. I understand his feelings and how much he cares about Louis.

"It’s okay. Let's go find the others and see if they were able to talk to Calvin"

 

We agreed to meet at the bench near the football field. Niall and Liam are already there waiting for us.

"So have you talked to Calvin?" I asked as soon as I approached them.

"No. He's nowhere to be found. We asked her punk friend but said that he haven't seen Calvin for 2 days now." Niall answered.

"Its the same day Louis went missing. I told you he's the one responsible for this" Liam continued. He has a point. If no one saw Calvin for the past two day it will be the same time with Louis. Can he really kidnap him?

"But we still don't have any proof." Niall said and he also has a point. I'm so confused now. I'm not sure if we should pursue with Calvin or Erick.

"Hey guys! Its Erick!" Harry pointed on our left. Yeah, it’s him, he's walking fast and checking his surroundings.  

"Duck!" I hissed. We lowered our heads and tried to hide from our bags. He looked at our direction but he doesn't seem to notice us. Good.

"Let's follow him. If he's telling the truth that he doesn't know where Louis is, then we can leave him and then we will find Calvin next." I suggested. Its a good plan, at least we can see for ourselves if he's lying. He can also know if he is involve with Calvin. 

"Let's go!" Niall jumped from his seat and headed to where we parked our cars.

I know I should be glad that we have a suspect now. But I can feel something is definitely wrong. I'm just hoping that Louis can still stay safe.

\--

Louis POV

I opened my eyes. I'm still in this room, so I'm not dreaming. I'm not having a nightmare that I've been kidnapped, drugged and raped by Calvin. All of this is real. Fuck. 

I stayed for another minute staring at the ceiling. I'm alone and not tied at the bed. Hold on. I'm not tied! I sat up to confirm. I checked my hands and legs. There are cuts around my wrist from last night. My left ankle is still swollen but I can move it now. I'm slighty dizzy but its nothing compared yesterday. I moved to the side and stand up. I can walk now. I stepped and headed towards the door. Its unlocked. I turned the door knob and it opened.

Wait. What if Calvin is just outside? He might think that trying to escape.

'That's what you're doing stupid' said a voice inside my head.

Yeah yeah whatever. But what will he do? He could hurt me again and this time break my leg. Or rape me, and tied me again. Oh my god that's horrible. I shook my head and dismissed all the images.

I peeked outside, he's not there. I looked to the left, clear. To my right, clear. Okay. I’m undecided if I should do it.  I can easily get caught, considering my injured leg. But I don’t know if I can have another opportunity like this.

‘Just go!’ the voice yelled at me.

Fine, here goes nothing. I stepped outside the room and slowly closed the door, not making any sound. Left side is the bathroom so I should go to the right. I limped as I walk; pain shot everytime I use my left leg. I ignored it until I reach the stairs. Oh Christ! there are like hundred steps! can this house get any bigger?.

I heard sounds downstairs, it should be Calvin. Crap Where should I go? I walked back and open the first door to my right. It’s a study room, book shelves at each side. Long couch at the center with glass center table. Unlike his room, the walls are color maroon that matches each furniture. The desk is near the big window with maroon silk curtains. Each corner has a great detail of gold paint. Like a mural design just for this room. I headed to the window and saw that the view is the front of the house. I can see his car parked.

What now?. How can I escape? Any minute Calvin will check on me and if he sees that I'm gone then God only knows what he can do. Shit. Think Louis, use that head of yours.

I walked back to the door and pressed my ear to it. I can hear footsteps, he's coming upstairs. I locked the door and hold the handle. I hold my breath until I heard another door close.

'Go! Now!' the voice spoke again.

My body moved fast, I opened the door and went for the stairs. I used the wall for support and stepped down. My ankle hurts like hell but I need to keep going. If I can somehow make it outside, I can scream for help.

"Louis?" Calvin called me, but his voice sounded far, maybe he checked the bathroom first. It can give me more time. Good.  I reached the last step and I'm ready to pass out. I'm panting and sweats on my forehead.

"Louis?! Wher are you?!" Okay. Now he knows I'm missing and he’s mad. Where is the fucking door? I can see the kitchen and 3 more rooms. There's a tiny hall near at the center that seperates the kitchen and the living room that should be it. I can hear his footsteps again and its getting louder. He's coming. I reached the hall and that's it! The entrance door. Hold on leg, just little longer. I was about to walk when I heard an engine. Its a car. Oh thank god. I could be save, just a few more steps. The handle turned and it opened. Its Erick.

"Louis? What are you doing down here?" He looked like he saw a ghost. His eyes are wide and face pale. 

"I'm need to get out of here. Help me pl--"

"Louis!" I looked back and saw Calvin. Shoot. I stride forward but he grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He’s shocked to see me here close to the door. I didn't answer him, instead I glanced back at Erick but he just shook his head. I know what that means. My hope instantly vanished.

"No where. I just want to tour the house." I lied. I know it’s a lame excuse and none of them will believe. I was about to turn around when I heard another car engine. Both of them looked startled. Calvin tried to drag me back inside and Erick peeked at the curtain.

"Are you sure this is not his house?" Its Zayn! I know that voice all my life. I can recognize it eveywhere. I won't be mistaken, its him. He found me! And he's not alone. Harry could be here, Niall or Liam. 

"Zayn." I yanked from Calvin and tried to step towards the door.

"Yes. I've been to his house and its not this huge" Niall answered. They're here. They found me. Oh my God. They need to know that I’m here.

I’m near the door when Calvin catched me again. He twisted my left arm behind my back. He covered my mouth preventing me from speaking or screaming. He dragged me inside and slammed me on the wall. My chest pressed to it. 

"Shut up" he said behind my ears. My arm is still twisted.

"Uuhhhgghhh" I struggled. He's going to break my arm. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Calvin, stop it. You're breaking his arm" Erick said and pulled Calvin's hands. He let go but still cupped my mouth.

"We'll talk later. Go deal with them" Calvin hissed so he won't be heard outside. I bit his hand and he let go for a second. I'm ready to scream but he quickly replace it with his other hand. Then I felt a sharp blade on my face. I frooze. Calvin is holding a small knife and it's on my face.

"Stop or I will cut that beautiful face of yours" he said.

"Calvin! What are you doing?" Erick asked with horrified expression.

"Enough. Make them go away. They can never know that Louis is here" Calvin replied. The knife cut a small portion of my skin and I felt blood on my cheeks. This is not a game anymore. Our life is in danger. Erick understood and went to the door. I can't hear their voices anymore. It’s either because we're too far from the door or my world just stopped. Erick got back and said that they're gone.

"Leave us alone." Calvin instructed. I know Erick is hesitant to leave us. But like me, he is scared. He backed out and went upstairs. Calvin removed his hand and I slowly slid down. My legs are shaking. He catched me halfway and hold my waist. He helped me walk until we reached another bathroom. He lifted me up so I can sit at the counter and he stood between my legs. Now my hands are shaking. I'm breathing hard. I think having my attack again. Oh no not now. Zayn is not here.

"Louis?" He noticed that my shaking is not normal and studied my face. I tried to calm my body.

'Inhale. Exhale. Breathe Louis. I'm here. I'm here now' I imagined Zayn's voice. It worked; my breathing came back to normal. I can’t have my attack right now or Calvin will know and use it against me as well.

"I'm okay now." I finally answered not looking at him. I touched my arm, it’s sore from being twisted. How long can I survive this? Did they believe at what Erick said and will not come back anymore? I hope not. 

"Let me go." I whispered.

"Please. I want to go home"

"You can't." He replied. He touched my cheek where the cut is and wiped the blood.

"I'm sorry about this" his voice is soft. I slapped his hand away. I'm so sick of him. One moment he's gentle and one moment he will turn violent and ready to murder anyone. 

"I want to go home" I said again. I want to see Harry and Zayn. I want to feel safe. 

"I want to go home"

"No!" He yelled. I slightly jumped and I clenched my fist on my lap. 

"Let me go. I promise I won't say a word to anyone. I'll forget everything that happened here. You will find another guy. You can be happy too. Just let me go now." I said and finally looked at him. I can't read his expression as always.

"Its you that I want Louis. I don't want anyone else. We will be together. We will get away from everyone.” Huh? Get away?

"What do you mean?" Could this be what Erick told me yesterday? Calvin is planning to move me away.  

"They are now suspecting me and I can't afford to lose you." what the hell. No he can't. Not now that I'm close to Harry. They're able to figure out that Calvin is responsible for this. I have to trust them that they will not give up the idea and come back. So I need stay here. I pushed him away. 

"We won't be together. Never. Why can't you see that I don't love you?!" I raised my voice. This is so frustrating. I can't believe that there's a person like him exist in the real world. This whole situation is like a fucking movie. I stepped down the counter and pushed him again. He didn’t fight back and just watch me.

"I will never ever love a crazy sick psycho like you" I said each word with emphasis and disgust. I know I'm digging my own grave now but I need to fight. Zayn will forgive me if he will get beat up because of me, I also trust Liam that he will protect him. They are together and searching for me. What I can do now is to hold on and wait for them.

Next thing I know I'm facing sideways and my left cheek is burning. He just slapped me. I ignored the pain and looked at him again.

"Its that all you got?" I asked.

"You’re gonna hurt me until I give up and love you? You gonna beat up my friends? Go ahead I won't stop you. You can do all you want but remember this. I. will.never.be.yours" I said to him. His expression hardens and grabbed my shoulder. I'm expecting another slap but his lips crushed mine. I immediately close my mouth not allowing him. He manuevered me so my back is against at the cold tiles. He pressed his body hold me in place. I tried to push his chest but he was able to grab both my hands and slammed it hard on the wall. I can't help but to scream. He used the opportunity and entered my mouth. I'm ready to bite his tongue but he slammed my wrist again.

"Ahhgghh" I able to scream. God, I think he broke my wrist. He left my mouth to moved to my neck and bit it hard I screamed again from pain.

"Scream my name babe" I heard him say. My legs are getting numb. He let go of me and punched me on my stomach. Holy fucking shit. I totally fell on my knees and curled into a ball to clutch my stomach. He grabbed my hair and forced me to face him. 

"So I can do what I want now?" He asked me. I used my remaining energy and spit on his face.

"Fuck you!" He wiped it but still grip my hair. I glared at him.

"You're even more beautiful like this did you know that? Angry and in pain." He leaned close and licked the cut on my face. I tried to pull away but his grip makes it hard. He is tearing my scalp. He let go and hooked his arm on my armpit for me to get up. The pain in my stomach is excruciating I can't stand straight.

Then he carried me so we are now standing under the shower. He pulled my shirt off my body and kiss my neck again. I can't do anything. I can't stop him. Every part of my body hurts. My legs gave up and we both slid down. He lifted me so I’m on his lap. The cold tiles support my back.

"I love you. I really do" he whispered on my neck. I didn't answer and just stared at the ceiling. He touched me, his hands roamed around my body. He moved up and kissed my mouth again. I just accept it, I can’t stopped him or use my hands. He deepened the kiss and I heard him moaned. I felt sick and disgusted.

“I love you. You’re mine. Mine” he repeated over and over that it echoed on my head. I want to lose consciousness, at least that way I can’t feel anything. I can’t feel his touch and his mouth. He pulled away and reached something at the counter. It’s a syringe which contains white liquid. I didn’t bother to ask, I know that it’s one of his drugs that will make me dizzy and fucking horny.

“You can use all your drugs on me but you can never have my heart Calvin” I said slowly. If I’m not mistaken, I think I saw pain on his face. He proceeds and pierced it thru my arm, directly at my veins. I can feel the liquid running inside my system.  He threw it away and cupped my face. We just sat there for a minute or two. He placed small kisses all over my face waiting for the drug to affect me.

Then it hit me again, the sensation starting to build on my stomach. The pain from his punch is no match to it. I started to breathe fast, my body’s hot again. Calvin noticed and smiled. His hands lowered to my pants and touched my hard cock. I released a moan. It’s my body. I’m now being controlled by the drug and my eyes are starting to get blurry. He pulled my pants and boxer down my legs. He slowly stokes my length. It felt awesome.

“Shit” I said and threw my head back. More, I want more. I moved my hips to meet his hand. In returned he stroked me faster.  I come in seconds but I’m still hard. Calvin raised his hand with my cum on it. He licked his fingers clean and then kissed me. I can taste myself that it turns me on. I can’t help and respond to it. I used my tongue and explored his mouth.   

  "Zayn! Let's check here!" Is that Niall?

"Shh! Niall keep your voice down" Harry? I stopped, like a bucket full of ice has been thrown on my head. I searched for the voice.  I focused my sight to the ceiling. Now that I've notice, there's a small window at the top corner of the wall. It has a small opening but its enough to hear someone from the other side. 

“Are you sure about this Harry?” its Zayn this time. It’s them. They are still here. I pulled from Calvin and summoned my voice. I only have one shoot.

“Harry! Help me!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long to update.  
> I've been very busy and have no time to write. But I made this chapter long. I think its the longest. 
> 
> I hope I've written it well and somehow touch your emotions.
> 
> Tears and more tears will come. Hope you all like it. :D

Zayn POV

“What are you guys doing here? Are you following me?” Erick’s first words as he walked out from the big house. It’s big as Nick’s house or ever bigger with a very large lawn with grasses that are almost withered. It’s obvious that no one’s bother to keep or to take care of it. There's a black sedan parked, I'm not sure if that's Calvins's car. I really didn't pay attention to that detail. We were able to follow Erick up to this point without him noticing us. Niall said that it’s not Erick' house and was sure of it. 

“We just want to make sure that you’re telling us the truth, we know you’re hiding something.” Harry answered for us.

“What are you talking about? I told you I don’t know where Louis is.” Erick said. I noticed he’s restless and often looks at the door. There’s definitely something going on here.

“Who’s house is that?” I asked him. Sweat is now streaming down his face.

“Calvin’s. Will.. will you please just go now. Or I will call the police” He threaten us. So he knew Calvin and somehow related. I weigh our options. We’re at disadvantage here, we can’t force ourselves in or we will be in trouble. It’s not our territory and he can charge us for trespassing.  

“Let’s go.” I said and headed to the car.

“But Zayn—“ Harry protested.

“Let’s go” I said sternly. Liam and Niall followed and after a while Harry. I sat on the driver seat and waited for them to settle. I started the engine and put the car on reverse. On my rear view mirror I saw Erick entered the house again.

I stopped the car outside, just a few blocks away from the house. I faced them; they all looked disappointed as expected especially Liam. They probably thought that I’ll be the one to do all the talking and force Erick to tell what he knows. And from what happened I’m the first to back out. I sighed.   

“Guys, listen. I know what you’re all thinking but let me hear out first” I started.

“We will go back there. I know Erick is hiding something. It’s obvious” Their faces lighten from what I said. Liam grabbed my hand to interlock with his.

“I knew it!” Niall exclaimed. Harry’s face brightened as well.

“Okay. So here’s the plan. We might get arrested but I hope it’s worth the risk. We will try to barge in the house and search for Louis or even clues if we can’t find him there. We need to be very careful not to get caught or else we will be in big trouble. Be quiet as possible and in worst case scenario, run as fast as you can. Liam will take the car key and drive away fast. I’ll try to distract them so you guys can make some time out. We can't be caught together” I finished and faced Liam. I squeezed his hand to tell him that my decision is final. He understood and nodded. I looked at Harry and Niall.

“Okay mate?” I asked and they nodded in unison.

We step down the car and walk-run towards the house. Our movements are fast and quiet. We were near the back when I heard a whimper. Harry seems to hear it as well. We continued to walk , it’s a freaking huge house. Seconds passed until we heard a scream, it's Louis! He sounded like he's in pain. Oh god. We run until we reach a middle backyard. It takes a couple of minutes to find the door.

"Zayn! Let's check here!" Crap. Niall voice is too loud.

"Shh! Niall keep your voice down" Harry said to him. Niall apologized and covered his mouth. Harry pointed the door in front of him.

“Are you sure about this Harry?” I asked him. There are at least 2 door and few windows. I’m actually planning to proceed at the window.

"Harry!! Help me!!" Fuck! It's definitely Louis' voice. He heard us. I search for his voice and noticed a small window. That's probably where Louis is. We all panicked from it.  Harry immediately tried to open the door but it's locked.

"Fuck" He kicked the door knob forcing it open. At first it still won't bulge and then Liam joined and used his shoulder to bang the door, it slowly moved.  They continue until the knob broke and we all rushed inside.

"Louis!" I shouted. We scattered around the area. I headed to the room where I heard Louis. It's a bathroom and empty. I saw a syringe and a shirt. Some fresh blood are also on the floor. Oh my God. What the hell happened to Louis? I don't know but I grabbed the syringe and put it inside my pocket.

"Found him?" Liam asked me as I exited the bathroom.

"No. No one's here." I replied. We all gathered at the living. It's strange that Erick is not yet coming out. I'm sure our entrance is loud enough to reach upstairs.

"Let's go upstairs" Harry suggested. We started to walk the direction of the stairs when Calvin appeared the top.

"What are you guys doing at my house? Don't you know that I can charge you for trespassing?"

"Where's Louis?!" Harry shouted at him. He's so angry.

"Louis? Why would he be here?" He asked smirking.  But like Erick, he's sweating.

"Don't you dare lie to us. We heard him. He screamed for my name!" Harry continued. Calvin just laughed at him.

"Scream for your name? That's hilarious!" He laughed again.  Harry was about to launch at him but Niall and Liam grabbed him first.

"We know Louis's here! You’re hiding him" Harry tried to jerk from their arms but I touched his shoulders. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Zayn, Louis's here. He's here" Harry said to me. His face shows desperation. Even I want to beat the shit out of Calvin to let him talk and tell where Louis is. It was him that screamed for help and in pain.

"Let me." I answered instead. I continue my steps until I reached upstairs and face Calvin.

"Sorry for about this, but we know Louis is here. Let him go or we will call the police." I said. He snorts from my threat.

"Why don't we have a deal Zayn, you can search my whole house, every possible places. And if you won't find him you will leave and never bother me again." He said straight to my eyes. I mentally panicked this time. He's so confident about his offer.

"Deal" I answered. He step back to make way for us. He even raised his hands to his side mocking us. I ignored him and went straight to the hall. The others followed and we started our search.

We opened the first door, it’s the study area. Books and elegant furniture. We looked at each corner, thoroughly searching for Louis. Nothing. We moved to the next room. There's Erick, lying on the bed half naked.

"Is he asleep?" Niall asked. He poked him and he doesn't stir. It’s weird that Erick is already sleeping.

"I think so. Let just continue" I said. I looked below the bed while they opened each closet. I was about to get up when my arm accidentally slipped from the blanket, it fell from Erick's body and I saw it. A bruise on his nape. It red and swollen.

"What happened to him?" Liam noticed it too.

"He took some sleeping pills. He said that he’s having a headache and needed some rest. Why don’t we leave him alone and continue the search to the next room” Calvin answered from outside the room. He is standing at the door crossed arm on his chest.

"Holy shit!" Niall step back from the last door to the left. I peeked inside and my eyes widen. It's a room full of pictures of Louis.

"Holy shit." Liam said as well.

We're all in shocked. So Calvin is his secret admirer and the stalker Louis talked about.

"You're his-" I can't finish. I spin to look every angle of the wall. Most of the photos are candid pictures and purposely crop Louis' face. I felt a weird shiver on my spine. Calvin's a crazy fucked up.

"Yes, I'm his admirer. I'm actually obsessed with him you should add." he said smugly. We failed to stopped Harry this time as he punched Calvin on the face, he stumbled backwards and hit the wall. His lips bruised with blood. Harry was about the punch him again when Niall hugged him from behind.

"Harry stop! No need for violence please!." Niall cried.

"He's the one who drugged Louis! He sent those fucking drugs!" Harry is so furious. Red face and veins on his neck. Wait. What drugs? I don't know anything about that.

"So? What if I did? It was just an experiment and besides you enjoyed it right?" Calvin said still smirking. He wiped the blood and spit it on the floor. Now I'm the one who wants to beat the shit out of his face.

"Fuck you!" Harry wants to launch at him again but Liam helped and hold him down.

"Harry calm down." Liam used his soft voice. It's amazing how he handles the situation. If this was me alone I would already lose it and God knows how it will end up. Ever since the incident with Alex, I’ve always been over protective with Louis. I swear to myself that I won't let that happened again. I won't let Louis experience it again, that traumatizing scene that haunts me until now. We still don't know what happened to Louis that made him cried in pain like that. But we need to find him fast, what if he's having another attack? Can he get over it? Can he manage by himself?

"Let's move and find Louis. Harry, violence won't do us any good" I said and left the room, its making me sick.

We search the whole place. All closet, bed and possible place where he can hide Louis but we failed. Not even a single clue.

"Are you quiet finished?" Calvin asked. We're back at living room. We can't answer him and stayed silent for a while.

"Yes" I replied. Harry wore a hard face, Liam is so frustrated and Niall looked like he was about to cry. We don't want to give up but we can't stay.

"Then leave. Don't bother coming here anymore or I'll definitely call the police." He said and walked away.

"Shit! Shit!" Harry's fist landed hard on the wall. I heard a bone cracked.

"Harry!" Liam walked to him and hugged him. There are now tears on their faces. I want to cry too but I can't. Someone needs to lead this group as we're slowly falling apart. 

"Louis! We are here babe! We will find you" Harry shouted again.

"Harry stop. We can't make a scene. Let's go" I put my arm on Harry's shoulder and urged him to walk.

"He's here Zayn. We need to find him. What if he's hurt? You heard him scream. He's in pain. Zayn we can't leave. We can't leave him alone." Harry's crying now. I know how desperate and useless he feel at the moment.

"I know, but we need leave. Let's calm down first and we'll talk in the car" I said and dragged him outside. Liam and Niall followed with bow heads. I glanced back again and saw Calvin upstairs watching us. There's a smirk on his face and he waved goodbye.

We walked slowly until we reach the car. Harry somehow calm down and stopped crying. I can still hear Niall and Liam sniffs but that's enough to know that they are okay. I drove to the nearest coffee shop. Liam ordered us snacks and drinks and we sat at the far table where no one can pay attention to us.

"We shouldn't leave. We shouldn't leave Louis there." Harry said glaring at me. He's clenching his fist on his lap.

"Haz. Stop" Niall tried to calm him down.

"No. We all know Louis is there. But we left him, what if he thinks that we abandoned him? Zayn, we need to get back."

"Harry don't you think Zayn knows that? Do you think it's not hard for us to know that Louis is hurt hidden inside that fucking house? Do you think we want to leave? We know how much you love Louis but we love him too. Please understand Zayn's point that we can't stay there. A deal's a deal, what if we all get in trouble or get arrested, who will find him? Who will help Louis?  Don’t let your anger control you” Liam said.

Harry's face softens and looked down. His knuckles are red from punching the wall.

“I’m sorry Zayn”

"Niall mate, mind if you ask for a first aid kit for Harry's hand?" I turned to Niall. He stood up and went to the counter.

"It’s okay Li, thank you" I said to Liam. He studied my face from Harry's reaction. I get him, if I were on his shoes I think I would act worst. I run my hands on my face, still exhausted from lack of sleep. Niall came back with the kit and started to treat Harry. We're all quiet, we tried to eat and drink our coffee. So what now? What will we do? Louis is there and he's waiting for us.

"I'm worried about Louis attack" I said. They all looked at me. Harry and Niall frown.

"What attack?" Harry asked. So Louis still hasn’t told him. Liam knows about it, he knew it just last year when he was with Louis at the coffee shop. Louis fell asleep and then woke up screaming. I rushed and found him curled in a ball. Liam was about to call an ambulance so we don't have a choice but to tell him. Niall still doesn't know since the attack gets rare or occurs during the night.

"Louis's suffering from panic attack. It started after his break up with Alex." I said. I think its the right time for them to know, Louis wouldn't mind for sure.

"Liam already knew this. So you two listen" I pointed to Harry and Niall. Where should I begin? I exhaled a breath before I start. This will be a long story.

"I assumed you two already know that Alex is Louis's boyfriend for 5 years?" I asked them. They nodded in response.

"Alex and Louis met during our first year of high school. He was cute and kind. Funny, sweet and loving. Alex asked him on a date. Louis said that it was alright, and then they date the next day, again and again until they became an official couple. Louis was so happy. Ever since he came out to his mum about being gay, he can't wait to fall in love and introduce his first boyfriend to her.

He introduced him and they all accepted him. I was so happy for them. We did things together, even though I'm the third wheel I still enjoyed it. The first year was great. I can see Louis every day with a smile, everything was great.  Sometimes Alex get jealous but I assumed that it’s just because he love Louis so much, guess I'm wrong.

One day I noticed a bruise on his arm, he said that it was caused by the twins since they are playing with him at the park. Of course I believed him. Then I noticed that he lessen his spending, half lunch, no new clothes and even borrow money from me. Louis' family is not that well off but his mum has a good job and they have pension from his grandparents. Even though he still has four sisters, his mum can give all they need. So it was very strange that he needed to borrow money from me.

I wanted to ask but he always made his way out. Nothing changed so I let it go. Second and third year passed like weeks. We've been busy with school work and other activities. Louis spent most of his time with me because were classmates and Alex was a year ahead.

Then I found him one afternoon, beaten up on his bed and almost unconscious. He was naked and bruise all over his body. It’s one of the memories I want to forget, Louis condition on that day, his face and body. It was awful

We went to the hospital for check-up. Good thing that no fractured bones or any serious injury. I asked him what happened and said that Alex was drunk and needed money. He just gave him all of his allowance he can't give anymore. Alex was angry, they had sex and beaten him up until he's unconscious. I wanted to tell his mum or talk to Alex but he stopped me. He said that it was his fault that he can't give Alex the money when he promise that he will. That's the first time I want to punch Louis on the face. How could he let Alex hurt him and say that it was his fault?

He made me promise to keep it from his mum. I don't have a choice so I kept my mouth shut. I thought it stopped or was a mistake since I always saw them so intimate and happy.

Another two years passed by without any incident. For their fifth anniversary Louis prepared something for him. He planned a romantic dinner date since he said that they haven't done it for more than a year. I helped him to set everything up, from the service to the restaurant. Up to their food and hotel room. Everything was set and I was just waiting for them.

Louis asked me to pick him up at their house at around 8pm. I tried to call him but he won't answer so I decided to go straight to his house. On the door I heard screams and cries. It was his mum and sisters. I rushed inside and found Lottie on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, blood on her head and leg and I immediately called 911 for help.

I can still hear his mum and sisters so I went upstairs. There I found Louis, standing with blood all over his arm, shirt and face. Eyes blank and just staring at Alex on the floor. God ,I thought he was dead. 

I can't move from that moment. The way Louis looked; I was so scared of him. His family was scared of him. He glanced on my direction and said my name." I am crying now. Liam's on my side in an instant. Niall wiped his cheeks and Harry's tears are about to fall. I hold Liam's hand. 

"I remember the way he said my name. It was just my name and I felt all his emotions. All his pain from the past years rushed at me. I don't know how long we stood there until the ambulance and police came"

"Wha--what happened next?" Niall asked. I didn't realize that I stopped talking.

"He almost killed Alex. He was in a coma for almost two months. Louis has been sent at a center for treatment. He doesn't talk for a week and just stared at nothing. Lottie's leg was permanently injured; she can't use his left leg anymore. Louis blamed himself for that, we explained that I was an accident but he won't accept it. He wasn't arrested because his mum defended that it was self-defence. After spending two months at the center, he decided to move here at London for college. I know it’s just his excuse not to see Lottie. Even now he still thinks that it was his fault. That he should be punished for it, that he doesn't deserve any love on this world. How could he think that? After all he went through, after all his pain. Yet he still blames himself.  He doesn’t deserve any of it." I sobbed. Those days were the worst. Louis can't look at Lottie, he avoided her every time. His mum did everything for him to believe that no one wanted that to happen. We stayed by his side and helped him recover.

"Lottie never blamed Louis, she loves him so much. She was patient all throughout the treatment. She visited him every day even though Louis won't face him. Then on his last day at the center, I found them on his bed sleeping. Cuddled up with each other. After that Louis slowly recovered and came back. He seems happy before we left but like I said. I can feel that he still blame himself for Lottie's injury.

That's why he's having an attack. The doctor explained to us that when the memories came back his body will react to it and lose control. He will be trap with those memories, all pain might come back. It's also the reason why he's so protective about his family and friends. He is willing to kill anyone who hurt them or sacrifice his own sake for them, for us. He will never let that happen again" I finished. Telling this always drained my energy. It's so painful to remember how fucked up everything was.

"How about Alex, where is he?" Harry asked. His eyes and nose are red. He can't stop his tears now, it constantly streamed down his cheeks.

"We actually don't know, when he was released he just disappeared. The police told us that he was a drug addict and belong to some minor syndicate who deal with illegal drugs. Louis never asks us but I think he knew it a long time ago."

"But I don't understand, how can Louis let him do that to him" Niall's also crying. Louis really deserves them. They care so much for him. I hope he can see them now, I'm sure he will be so happy. 

"Because he felt loved. I love you’ s mean so much to him. He told me that it felt different when Alex said those words to him. It made him complete." I answered. They don't ask anymore. We just sat and let our emotions flow.

"I should have notice it. I should have talk to Alex from the first time I saw he hurt Louis. I could have done something. I co-" Liam stopped my words with his lips. He stood in front of me and my face between his hands.

"Shh. Enough Zayn you're blaming yourself again." Liam said to me.

"But it’s tru-"

"It’s not. You did great, Louis knows that. He will get mad if you think that way remember? He won't forgive you. He knows how much you love him and care so stop that non sense okay?" Liam placed another soft kiss before he went to the counter to order another drink.

"Thank you Zayn for telling us. I just can’t believe someone did that to him. He’s always been good to people around him. He always makes us smile and put others first. He is so kind, sweet and loving. He should be happy, he should be love.” Harry said and buried his face on his hands. Niall put his arm around his shoulder to show support and comfort. Harry's right, Louis deserves it. He deserves all the good things in life. He suffered enough and sacrificed almost everything.

“Thank you too Harry. For showing him how to love again and making him feel special. He might not say it but I know he loves you so much. You brought back his smile and I could never thank you enough for that.” I sincerely said to him. He looked at me and nodded. He also gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder. Liam came back with another set of drinks. We stayed quiet again and finished it. We've all calm down, no more tears or sniffs.

"I'll go back to that house" Harry said. Of course he will.

"I know, but let's plan it this time" I put out the syringe I found at the bathroom. Thank God for my instinct. The atmosphere around us suddenly shifted, we’re alert and wide awake again.

"Harry, you mentioned something about the drugs. I think it has something to do with these"  One by one, they examined it, there's still some liquid left inside.

"If we could somehow prove that it's an illegal drugs, then we could charge Calvin. We can call the police and get him arrested. We can also ask for help to find Louis" They nodded in agreement. We can't afford to make the same mistake earlier that we all ended up failed. We need to get Louis out of that fucking house.

"Niall, can you have it test? At the clinic or hospital? Liam will come with you" I instructed first.

"Harry and I will wait till dark before we barge in again. We will try to caught Calvin by surprise. Hopefully we can find Louis this time."

We moved fast, we’re all eager to succeed and rescue Louis this time. We drove back home so I can drop Liam and Niall. They will get a car and go to the nearest hospital. Harry said that it would take a couple of hours before we can get the results.

We parked far from Calvin's house. None of us talk and just stared outside. It's only 2pm in the afternoon. We need to wait for hours before we can make our move.

"We will find him Zayn. I promise"

"Yeah, we will"

\--

Louis POV

I'm frozen on my spot, there's gun pointed on my forehead. I don't have any idea where that came from but its cold tip is just above my eyes.

"Say one more word Louis" Calvin said. I don't know anything about weapons but I'm not that ignorant or innocent to not know that this gun could kill me in just one shoot. He untangled his body from me so he can help me get up. He fixed my pants and wrapped his arms on my waist, the gun now pointed on my side. We left the bathroom and headed upstairs. Halfway we heard a loud bang outside.

"Hurry." He hissed. I'm still weak from the drugs. I can't walk straight or move my legs properly. Calvin's more like dragging me. I spotted Erick in front of us just outside the room beside Calvin.

"What happened to him, and what's that noise?" He questioned Calvin. I'm panting and breathing hard. I felt Calvin's gripped on my waist tighten. I want to say it hurts but I can't find my voice. Then he noticed the gun.

"Is that a fucking --?" He can't say it. 

"Turn around" he command to Erick.

"Turn. Around" Calvin repeated when he still doesn't move. Erick's too shock to see a gun with his own eyes and pointed to someone. I can't see him clearly but from my sight he looked very pale. He slowly turn around. We stepped closer and then Calvin hit him hard on his nape. Erick fell unconscious on the floor. I tried to get near him but Calvin held me in place.

"Don't." Calvin said to me and we continue towards his room. The banging downstairs is getting loud. Everything spins, I want to stop and sleep but I don't think I can. The lust feeling is still on my body. Hot and desperate for a touch. We stopped in front of the closet. He opened the empty one near the door. He pushed something inside and another door opened. It’s like another closet inside the closet. It's big, I think it can fit at least two people. He carried me easily and placed inside. I sat since I can't stand and rest my head on the side wall.

"I won't let them take you away from me. Never" he said. I shook my head. I wanted to say that 'no they will still find me.' I think he understood because his face hardens.

"You don't want anyone get shoot right?" My heart skips a beat.

"What? No." Finally, I found my voice. I raised my hand and tried to reach for him.

"No please don't."

"You choose again Louis. Like I said before, I don't have anything to lose here. I won't hesitate to shoot them if they try to get you away from me. You should know by now that I can do it." He said.

"I won't. They won't find me, I swear" I grabbed his arm. No, he can't hurt them. God please, no.

"Good, now stay here" he backed away and close the door. It's all darkness, I can't see a thing and the only thing I can hear is my breathing. God please don't let anything happen to them. Don't let them find me. 

Minutes pass, but feels like forever. The silence is slowly eating me. The darkness reflected my hope. Black, faded. I'm starting to think that this will be the end. I will end up with Calvin. If I will do what he wants then no one will get hurt and he will leave them alone. I can do that; I will sacrifice myself for them. It is for their own good. I'm sure they will understand.

"Hoy shit!" It’s Niall voice. I hold my breath; they're here, just outside this closet. Just behind these thin door.

"Holy shit" I heard Liam as well.

"You're his-" Zayn! Oh my God. They're all here. Calvin said something. And then a loud noise came next, like someone hit the wall

"He's the one who drugged Louis. He sent those fucking drugs!" Harry. I can't help but to cry. God I missed his voice so much. It’s the same as I remember it. Deep and smooth, even though he's angry it's still beautiful. I bit my lip so I couldn’t make any noise. Calvin said something again. They are arguing. No please don't, just leave.

"Fuck you!" Harry shouted again.

"Harry calm down" it's Liam's soft voice.

"Let's move and find Louis. Harry, violence won't do us any good." Zayn said to Harry. My tears won't stop, I want to see them. Thinking that they're just meters away from me. Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall. I want to see them so bad. I heard their footstep fading and then they're gone. I can't hear them anymore.

I let myself cry, it only made my breathing worst because of the space but I needed it. This will be my last cry inside this house. I gave up. I'll just let Calvin do what he wants. If we will get away from here or if he touch me again. I'll do what he wants even if it means that they can be safe. I will do anything.  

"Sorry. I'm so sorry" I whispered. It’s for them, for giving up easily and for letting go. I hope they will understand why I have to do this. I'm not sure how long I've been crying when the door opened.

"Lou?"

"Are they okay?" I asked him first. I need to know if they're unharmed.

"Yes. They already left, they won't bother us again." Calvin replied. I nodded my head in response. He noticed that I'm crying. He moved closer and cupped my face.

"Shh.. Don't cry. I'm here now"

"O-okay" I answered. I pulled away and wiped my own tears. I can use my wrist now, guess it’s not broken though it still hurts when I move. Calvin hooked his arms on my legs and back. He pulled me out of the closet and carried me on the bed. I sat on the edge while he kneeled in front of me.

"We can be together now. It will be just the two of us." He smiled at me. I don't know what to answer so I kept quiet. He studied me first, I know I looked like a mess right now. He slowly leaned to my face and kissed me. The feelings immediately started to react and I kissed him back. I let my body take over.

He seems pleased so he deepened the kiss. His hands on my face again and pulled me closer. From soft it became rough. We used our tongues and teeth. My cock is so hard and heavy, it hurts inside my pants.

"Touch me" I said to him when I pulled away for air. My breathing is so hard, I badly need a release. He instantly got the message and started to remove my pants. He slides it down to my feet. It felt good when he touched my cock. I threw my head back and moaned.

Then he used his mouth, slowly sliding at my length. I watched him and his eyes are on me as well.

"Fuck." I moaned again. I moved my hips to meet his mouth but he held me in place. Both hands on my thighs.

"Faster" I voice out again. I'm close just a little more. He sucks faster and deeper. He's gagging and it turns me on so much that I come inside his mouth. He swallowed all of it.

He kissed me again. I want to respond but I'm starting to feel exhausted. I pulled away and stopped him.

"I'm tired. Can I sleep?" I asked him. My voice sounded foreign to me. 

"Yeah sure, of course. But we need to clean you up first" he answered and stood up. He completely removed my pants and threw it away on the floor.

He carried me again to the bathroom. I'm naked and sat on the counter since my legs are shaking from the release. It felt so much different from my regular orgasm. It drained so much energy and yet I still want more. I wonder what’s on the drug, or the side effects of it. I'm fully aware that I'm half-hard. I'm not sure if Calvin notice or just ignoring it. He turned on the water to fill in the tub. He came back and stood between my legs. 

"You're so beautiful Lou" he said while caressing my cheek. His hands slipped to my waist down to my thighs. He pulled me closer and hugged me. We stayed like that until the tub is almost full. My face buried to his neck. He smells good but very far from Harry.

My chest hurts just by thinking his name. It felt like someone stub my heart until it bleed. I swallowed all the pain and kept it inside. I won't cry anymore, that's what I promise to myself. It’s better this way.

'Don't give up' the familiar voice said.

'They will still look for you'

No. I don't want them to find me, they will be in danger if they do. Calvin might shoot them, and it will be my fault. I won't let that happen.

'But you can't just give up' it said again.

Shut up! I gave up okay. Its over! I screamed at the voice. I pushed and locked it away. I wrapped my arms around Calvin's body. This is where I belong now, with Calvin.

He pulled away from me and undressed. He grabbed my legs again and tangled on his waist. Then I'm in the air, he carried me and we both sat down at the tub. I sat on his lap as he stretched his legs. My back is on the edge and I closed my eyes. The water is warm on my skin, somehow soothing and relaxing. It’s taking away my tiredness and steadying my breathing.

I let him wash my body. I felt his hands on my chest carefully brushing. Then on my stomach down to my thighs. I slightly jumped when he started to wash my area. I feel hot again. I can't help but moan when he grabbed my length. I placed my hands on the tub and gripped at it.

"No not here." I managed to say. It’s just an excuse, I think I will pass out if I come again.

"Okay babe. Sorry." He said and kissed my neck. I sighed, thankful that he listened. He pulled away and maneuvered me to turn around. Now my back is on his chest. He wrapped his arms on my shoulder and placed kisses behind my ear.

"I love you" he whispered. 

"I love you so much. You don't have any idea how long I been waiting for this day to come. It will be just you and me. Together." I want to scream. I want to cry again, to feel something aside from these disgusting lust. I want to feel anger, pain, happiness, anything.

Calvin started to wash my hair. I just closed my eyes again. When he's finished, he hugged me from my waist, his face on my shoulder.

"I love you." He said again.

"Please say it." I don't think I can do it. Those words mean so much to me. It should only be said to people you truly love. I can't just give it to anyone. He tightens his hug on me.

"Say it Lou. Say that you love me too"

Then I saw Harry's face, smiling with pink cheeks and deep dimples. He's so gorgeous.

"I.. I lov-.. I love you" I said to image on my mind. I felt Calvin's smile on my skin.

"Say it again."

"I love you" Harry's smile widen, from my words. I'm not sure when was the last time I’ve said it to him was, but I hope that won't be the last.

"Again" Calvin is now laughing.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he answered me. He held my chin to face him and kissed me.

"I love you Louis."

'I love you Harry' I said again to the image.

\--

"Eat babe" Calvin placed a food of tray in front of me. I'm sitting at the bed wearing another pair of sweat and shirt from Calvin. After the bath I somehow feel refresh. I can see steady now and my temperature went down. I'm just not sure when he will touch me and trigger it again. He also treated my bruise and gave me pain killers.

"Don't worry it's safe" he said when I still don't move from my spot. I felt my stomach growl; I think the last time I ate was yesterday.

"Thank you" I started to eat. I'm slow and he just watched me.

"Stop watching me" I can't take it. It's uncomfortable; he looked so amaze with something or by me.

"I'm sorry." He smiled at me. He reached for my hair to fix my fringe. He looked so different when he's like this. A completely different person from earlier who wants to murder someone. I'm starting to believe that he's really a bipolar. I finished my food and drink more pain killers. When Calvin left, I lie and made myself comfortable on the bed. I also used my hands are a pillow.

He came back and lay close beside me. So close that our faces are only centimetres apart. He stared at me, his eyes are dark brown again.

"We will leave tomorrow afternoon." He started. I know what he's talking about. Since his parents might come home, we need to get away so they won't find out that their son is a stalker and a kidnapper and possibly a murderer.

"Where's Erick?" I asked. I'm worried for him, after he hit him and left unconscious. When we went to the bathroom Erick's body is gone.

"He's okay. He already left and will come back tomorrow to pick us up" I mentally sighed. I need to talk to him, I want to ask if he already found the tape. I want to help him to get out of here and from Calvin's blackmail. He suffered enough from a small mistake. I nodded in response and tried to sleep. I felt Calvin move and then he pulled my left arm. I opened my eyes and saw that he's holding another syringe. Its shade is pale yellow, different from the white he used earlier.

"What's that?" I panicked. I don't want to get high again. I get up and tried to move away from him.

"It's different, It's weaker that the last one."

"But. I don't'. It will still make me high right?" I'm scared. I don't want to feel it again. He didn't answer and moved close to me. He gripped my arm and pierced it. I winced from the contact. I wasn't able to stop him.

He backed away after, I stared at him with horror eyes. I thought, were okay. I thought he won't use it if I will do what he says. I hugged myself instead, fighting him is useless. He might shift to his violent self and hurt me again. I’m so tired. I just want to sleep for hours or if possible for days. I want to forget what is happening. I want to dream and hopefully see Harry in it. To go back to the day where I first met Harry at the rooftop and see his bright smile on me.

Then it started all over again. I fucking hate it. I hugged myself tighter. I clenched my fist and tried to fight the feeling. I bit my lips until I tasted blood. No. I don't want this. It's the drugs.

Calvin is in front of me again.

"Lou. Look at me" I glared at him. It's the only thing I can do. He reached my hands and removed from hugging my body. He leaned closer and kissed me. Of fucking course my body respond and kiss him back. I felt his fingers inside and then he pulled my shirt off. He moved to neck and lifted me so I can lie properly on the bed. He positioned his body on top and sucked my sensitive spot near my ear. I moaned and arched my back. He pressed his lower body and I felt his hardness.

"Shit!" I groaned. I moved my hips and grind back.

"Fuck. Lou" I heard him on my ears. He lowered his lips to my nipples down to my stomach.

I can't remember or feel that he removed my pants. I'm naked and still feel hot. I'm actually starting to get used to the feeling. The dizziness, the familiar twirl on my lower body. His hands and mouth on me, all of it.

He lifted my arse and placed a pillow underneath. Then he spread my legs wider. I can feel his hot breath on my groin.

"You're so beautiful" he said and then he licked me.

"Holy shit!" I moaned again. I gripped the sheets for support. He licked again and circled his tongue around my entrance. It's overwhelming, it's too much. He hooked my legs on his shoulders and spread me wider. He buried his face deeper and continued.

"Calvin stop." I said. I don't know what it means. Is it to stop him because I'm close or to stop him because I want to come inside his mouth. But he didn't listen, he still lick me and tried to insert his tongue. I arched my back and moaned louder. I'm breathing so hard, catching my breath in every seconds. Next thing I know his finger is inside me.

"No! Stop!" I raised my voice. No, he can't. I can't let him. I tried to push him away. Only Harry could do it. He can touch me whenever he like but he can't do this me. Never.

"Stop. Please don't" I begged. But he's deaf, he still continues pushing his finger, his face is full of lust. He gripped my left leg to hold me in place. But I used my right and kick his shoulder. He let go and finally looked at me.

"No, you can't Calvin. You can touch me but not that. I can't" I said to him.

"But why? I thought you love me?" What the fuck? When did I-? Oh right, I said it to him, thinking of Harry.

"I.. I.. I'm not ready. Please not now." I answered. I will never be ready for this. We stared at each other.

"Then you do it. I'm ready" he said after a minute.

"Huh?" What does it mean that he's ready?

"Fuck me." He said straight to me.

“Fuck me and make love to me” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm awful.. I'm sorry.. Please forgive me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. :)

Chapter 18

"Then you do it. I'm ready" he said after a minute.

"Huh?" What does it mean that he's ready?

"Fuck me." He said straight at me.

“Fuck me and make love to me” 

I’m speechless; I don’t know what to say. Of course I don't want to but would he get mad if I reject him? Wold he turn violent again? Can I take it? Can my body still take it? I don’t even know. I’m half- hard but I want to sleep or if possible pass out.

“Uh.. I can’t do it, I mean I haven’t done it.” I lied. Calvin frowned from what I said.

“You haven’t done it? With anyone? Not even with Alex or Styles?” he questioned again but with amusement in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry but I can’t do it.” Please let it go. Please please forget about it. Then he smiled.

“Okay, we’ll do it when you’re ready” he said. Oh thank God.

“Thank you.”

We lay again in the bed, face to face. He played with my hair and I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. My hardness is difficult to ignore but I really want to rest. It's been a long hard day and one by one my senses are starting to shut down. It’s like I've been running for hours from all the breath catches I've done or been into an orgy that I have to come for more than twice and it’s not even finish. Can Calvin just let me sleep without him touching my body? I'm so fucking exhausted.

“I’m so happy right now Lou. You’re with me and not alone anymore” he said. I opened my eyes and look at his eyes. For the first time, I saw sadness.

“Why? Don’t you have any friends? And where are your parents again?” I dared to ask.

“I think you already know the answer to your first question. I’ve always been an outcast, nerd, awkward and weak. I never made friends with anyone. And as for my parents, they’re at the States for work, always at the States for work.”

“Why? It’s good to have friends.”

“Friends are not real, they will just use you. They will only want you when they need something and then leave you hanging. They are useless.” his face turned to anger. I backed out a little, scared a bit by his sudden change of mood. I can't believe he think friends like that. I wonder if something happened in his past that made him like this.

“And then I met you. The most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen. It was love at first sight I'm telling you. Ever since the first day I saw you, I told to myself that I need to be you. We need to be together. And now it is slowly coming true, you’re here now and in front of me. We will run away from everyone and live together, just the two of us.” He smiled again.

“We can’t run away Calvin, what about my family?” He’s talking like a crazy psycho again. We can’t leave. I have my family. I'm sure my mum would freak out if I tell him all about this running away with a crazy guy. I miss her and the girls so much. It's been months since my last visit. Calvin spoke again interrupting my thoughts.

“You won’t need them. They’re just your family. I’m here for you Louis. I’m the one who care so much for you” I jerked from his touch and sat up straight. I hated his words. All my senses are suddenly awake again.

“Look Calvin, I agreed to leave Harry and be with you but you can’t just take me away from my family. Your parents might not care about you but mine’s not like that. I have my mum and sisters who love me very much.  You can't just decide that for me” I said to him. He is so impossible.

“I also agreed to run away for a while since you don’t want to be caught by your parents but not coming back is totally out of the question. You can never make me do it.” I said sternly and straight to his eyes.

“No Louis, you mine” he sat up as well and grabbed my arm.

“Yes as a boyfriend but not like this!” I raised my voice and tried to yank from his grip. It’s so tight, his nails digging deeper on my skin.

“Let go Calvin, It hurts”

“I’m the only one you need Louis. There will be only the two of us. Forever” What the fuck. His crazy side is now talking to me. I tried to pull my arm but he gripped at it tighter. I winced from the pain. Then he grabbed my other arm and gave the same amount of pressure. Dammit!

 “Calvin let go! I said it hurts!” I used my regained strength and pulled myself away from him. Once free, I crawled away from him to the corner of the bed, my back pressed to the wall. I hugged myself and touched my arm. Fuck him.

"I don't get you anymore. I gave up Harry, Zayn and my friends just to be here. I let you drug me and even touch me against my will. You even hurt me physically. And now you still want me to leave my family just to be with you? And really forever? Are you fucking kidding me?!" I said glaring at him. I can feel my anger rising up. I can't control it; we're talking about my family now. No one can take me or them away. I will fight till death for them. God knows that.

"But Louis, it should be just the two of us together." He spoke in a soft voice which only added to the fire I'm feeling.

"Stop talking about together! There is no us okay? You love me but I don't love you. I will never love you!"

"But you sai-"

"It was a lie. I lied. I don't love you!"

He launched himself forward so fast that I wasn't able to dodge his hands and went straight to my neck. He is straggling me.

"No! You love me too! You said that you love me!" He screamed at me.

"Cal-vin" I grabbed his arm with my both hands and tried to pull it away from my throat. I can't fucking breath. I kicked him but it’s useless. He even just gripped tighter.  His eyes are so dark, more like black.

"I...caann'tt breeea-" I tried to say. His expression suddenly changed and he let go of me. I coughed and immediately inhaled a breath.

"Lou, I'm sorry. I.. " He apologized and reach for me but instead I slapped him hard on the face. It felt so good in my palm. Finally, I thought. I was able to fight back. But is he really trying to kill me?!

"You're crazy Calvin. You really are crazy!" I screamed at him. His face is sideways and still held the position from my slap.

"Stop this non sense Calvin, you will be caught and get arrested. Give up and let me go" I said again. I'm catching my breath but still keep my distance from him. I prepared myself for another attack and will fight back if I can. Then unexpectedly, he stood up and head towards the door and he's out.

Huh? No slap back?

I sighed and exhaled all the air I'm holding. I felt my hands shaking. The terror slowly sinking inside my body. I'm scared, he could really kill me and he won't even notice it. I ran my hands on my face and tap my cheeks. I need to stay awake and alert. I heard the open again.

I braced myself for him and saw that he got the chain on his hands. Fuck, will he tied me up again? My left ankle still hasn’t recovered. I can move it more because of the pain killer but I don't know when it wears off.

"Are you going to tie me up again? I told you I won't run away. You don't need to do that" I said. His face is blank. He didn't response and sat in front me.

"Why did you lie to me? Did you know that I hate it the most?" He said but not looking at me. He stared at his lap and play with the chain.

"I.." I don't know what to answer. What will I say? Sorry? Should I take it back? Would he believe it?

"I hate liars. I loathe them. I can't forgive them" he said over and over. I moved again further away from him up to the wall. My hands are still shaking. I can sense that he's different again, even different from the violent one. He looked at me with that dark eyes and then hold my feet. I shrieked when I felt his rough hands on my skin.  He pulled me hard dragging me on my back until my ankle reach the edge. I grabbed the headboard for support and tried to tug my leg.

"Ahhh!" I cried in pain as he punched my injured ankle. I let go of the headboard and tried touch my ankle. And then he slapped me using the back of his hands. His knuckles smashed on my lips. I felt it bleed. He used the opportunity and tied my right ankle. I didn't miss that he kept the key on his pocket.

He grabbed my left and squeezed it hard. I screamed again. Holy shit. I bit my lip to stop my tears. It hurt so much.

"I hate liars Louis. You have to know that" he said still not letting go.

"Fine! I get it. Just let go!" I answered back.

"No. I don't think you get it." He smashed his fist on it. 

"Fuck! I get it! I get it! Stop!" I tried to stop his hand but he just slapped me again, sending me on my back. I touched my lip, it's bleeding even more. I taste iron on my tongue. 

"You need to be punish for lying to me Louis. Before I can forgive you, you need to learn that you can't lie to me. Ever."

"I understand Calvin. Please just stop" I begged him.  

He let go of my ankle but moved up to my face, crushing my jaw. He dragged me up so I can sit down.

"You should never lie to me okay?" He asked. I nodded my head fast to show that I understood him. He slightly loosened his hand on my face and leaned close.

"So what should be your punishment?" He removed his eyes on me and looked up. I slowly moved. I arranged my body so I can be on offense. 

"How about we make love now?" He said. My eyes widen and without further thought, I swing my right arm and punched him. A bolt of pain ran straight to my whole arm. Argghh! It landed on his left jaw that startled him. He let go of my face and stumbled out of the bed.  I was about to launch at him again when I felt that I can't advance because of the chain. Shit! Calvin is out of my reach. He stood up and looked at me with those eyes, glaring and mad.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I don't have a choice but to stand on my left knee since my right leg is tied.  And then he punched me on my stomach. So hard that I felt the air on lungs has been force out. I cough blood and tried to curl into a ball but he still held me up.

"I really like it when you fight back" he said smiling and then threw me back on bed. I hit and banged my head on the wall making my vision spin. Oh God. He’s really trying to kill me.

I somehow curled my body. The pain is so intense I can't move. I can still sense Calvin watching me. I felt that he move to the bed. He pulled me from the wall and placed me at the center of the bed. He removed my shirt and positioned himself on top of me. He gave me another slap that made my eyes blurry. And then he started to kiss my neck. I still can't move. His hands are on my stomach going down to my crotch.

"Calvin, stop it please" I begged him again. I'm not sure if I'm crying. The pain is making my nerves numb. 

And then I think I heard the door opened and someone called my name. It sounded like Harry, am I hallucinating now? I felt Calvin stopped and the weight of him was gone. A minute passed until someone grabs me again.

"Louis! Lou! Open your eyes!" He really sound like Harry. I opened my eyes and then saw the very familiar green eyes.

"Haarryy?" I asked.

"Yes! Oh God Louis!" He exclaimed and then hugged me. I think I'm dead and just experienced heaven. I'm enveloped in Harry's strong arms and he's with me. I tried to hug him back but only managed to hold his shirt. I can smell his sweet manly scent. I began to cry.

"Shh.. I'm here now. You're safe" he cradled me and run his hands on my back. I buried my face to his chest and pressed my body more to him. If this is a dream, I don't think I want to wake up. I want to stay like this, feel his arms around me. He tried to pull me away from him so I gripped at his shirt.

"No! Don’t leave. Don't leave me!" I panicked. I still think that I'm dreaming. Harry can't be here or he should never be here.

"I'm not leaving you. Lou please, look at me."  Harry said again. I focused my eyes and saw how worried he looked like. He touched my face and gently traced down my cut and bruise.

"Oh God, what did he do to you?" Right Calvin! He's with me.

"Where is he? Where's Calvin? You can't be here" I asked and get up. Harry helped me so I can sit up, his arms supported my body. Harry looked to his left and there is Calvin lying on the floor unconscious. Scattered glass around him

"What happened to him?"

"I think I hit him hard on his head. And then I used the plate." A plate? He used a fucking plate to knock down Calvin. It's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard but I can't find any humor in it. I faced Harry again and touch his cheeks to check that he's real.

"Are you really Harry? I'm not dreaming?" I asked. I roamed my eyes to his face. He's still the same. His eyes, nose, lips and even his curls. It's messier but he still looks beautiful. I haven't noticed that tears are non-stop streaming down my cheeks.

"It's you. It's really you" I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Yes it's me" he answered and returned my smile.

"Harry, have you fo-- Louis!!" I heard Zayn. He's instantly on my side and took me from Harry. His eyes widen as he studied my face.

"Fuck, what happened to you?!" He questioned but hugged me tightly. I missed him so much. I sobbed and hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" He asked when we pulled away. Then he noticed the chain on my leg.

"What the hell is that?! Fuck Louis your leg!" He looked so horrified.

"I'll explain it later. Let's just get out of here quick" I said as I stopped my sob. I'm feeling uneasy; maybe because I'm scared that Calvin might wake up and found out they're here. I can't calm down unless we get out of this house.

"The key is inside Calvin pants" I said to Zayn. He searched the pocket I pointed and he got it. Harry held me again as Zayn unlocked the chain. They both helped me and we walked out the room. We're at the stairway when I remember something.

"Wait. I need to find the tape" the sex tape Erick is looking for. I need to help him. Both of them frowned.

"Calvin and Erick have a sex tape. Erick didn't know about it and used to blackmail him. All of this is against his will. I need to find it so he can we be safe too and out of Calvin.” I explained.

"But we don't have much time, police is already coming. Let them deal with this." Zayn replied.

"No! The police can't know it, no one. It will ruin Erick. It should be a secret." I protested. I owe him somehow because he helped me deal with Calvin. This is the least I can do for him.

"We'll find it later when the police come okay. Calvin is dangerous, we need to leave" Zayn said and dragged me down the stairs. I know he's right but I want to look for it now, I don't trust the police that they will let us search the house after.

"But-"

"Louis!"

A voice screamed, it's Calvin. We all turned around and saw him at the top of the stairs. Blood dripping from his left eyebrow and he's pointing the gun at us.

"How dare you take Louis from me?" He said as he step down towards us, the gun still raised from his hands, In Harry particularly.

"Fuck" I heard Zayn whispered. He step forward and block me from Calvin. Harry held me tightly against his body and tried to cover me up with his arms.

"Calvin, enough. Police are on their way, Just surrender." Zayn started. I know he's nervous on how the situation is going. No one ever thought that a simple crush would turn into this. From loving one person to hurting everyone around them. It's so insane and happened so fast that took all of us off guard.

"Louis, come with me. You know what will happen" he said to me. My body became rigid and felt my heart palpitate. Harry sensed it and hugged me. He even kissed my hair, assuring that I'll be okay or he won't let it to happen. I want to believe it but I know Calvin.

"No, we will get out of here right now. You're crazy Calvin. Why don't you go see a doctor?" Harry mocked him.

"Surrender now Calvin" Zayn added.

I want to stop them. They don't have any idea what he's capable of and my bruise is only half of it.

"Louis. Come here" Calvin said again. What should I do? Calvin might shoot one of them. But I don't want to let go of Harry. I don’t want to come back to him.

"Lou." He repeated. He's really expecting me come back. Like he knows I will choose him over them and pointing the gun at them will make my decision easier.

"He will not go with you." Zayn repeated and tried to advance and hold the gun. Calvin was fast and stepped back. He pointed the gun to Zayn. I think my heart just stop, he will shoot Zayn.

"No!" I screamed. I removed myself from Harry and move my way passed in front of Zayn. I watched as his finger pulled the trigger and then he shoot. It landed on my right shoulder or on my chest, I’m not sure. I stumbled backwards from the force, Zayn immediately catch me.

"Louis!" Harry and Zayn both screamed. Then I felt it, the intense pain. I'm the floor, Zayn on my left and Harry on my other side. They are slowing fading from my sight.

"Louis! Oh God. Louis open your eyes!" Harry said. I haven't notice that I closed it. He tapped my cheek forcing me to open my eyes. But I can't I’m so tired. I want to sleep.

"Lou! Louis! Please open your eyes!" Harry shouted again. I wanted to say that he's loud and I'm trying to sleep. I felt that he hold my hand.

"Louis. Please, stay with me"

I'm here Harry. I will always be here. I wish I could say.

And finally I let myself drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this will be ending soon, So I started to write another story. If you guys can spare another minutes reading it, I will make me so happy.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments. I really do appreciate it. It always bring smile to my face. you guys are all amazing.


End file.
